Razones para vivir
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Un extraño suceso en el clan Hyuga acaba orillando a una confundida Hinata a confiar en la persona menos esperada... SasuHina -Completo-
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

**Aviso Importante:** Este fic sera de la pareja Sasuke & Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>Un fin y un principio<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha más que otra persona era testigo y protagonista de lo mucho que podía cambiar la vida de alguien.

Cuando se encontró con Naruto su pelea inicio sin dudas, el acabaría de una vez por todas con ese usuratonkachi, llevaría a cabo su plan, Madara solo había sido un instrumento para obtener poder, como lo había sido Orochimaru en su momento. Destruiría esa aldea que obligo a su hermano a matar a su propia familia los haría pagar todo el dolor que causaron. Pero la batalla no era fácil, Naruto era duro, y no se callaba, trataba desesperadamente de llegar a él con sus palabras, pero eso solo lo enfurecía mas, detestaba como lo afectaban sus palabras, no entendía porque de todas las personas justo era Naruto quien movía algo en él, por eso debía borrarlo del mapa nada lo ataría ni lo desviaría de su meta. Cansados y fatigados se preparaban para un nuevo ataque cuando Itachi apareció entre ellos.

Como describir el sentimiento de Sasuke ante ello, pensó que era un engaño, pero no su hermano estaba justo frente a él. Itachi hablo tranquilo, Kabuto lo había invocado con un jutsu prohibido, había profanado a su hermano. Oh si esa imitación de Orochimaru no vería un día más. Pero el primogénito Uchiha se había liberado y acabado con él por sí mismo. Al escuchar sus palabras no entendía como su hermano aún quería proteger la aldea.

—Di todo que tenia por Konoha, deseaba que fueras feliz, siendo el único sobreviviente podías iniciar de nuevo hacer las cosas bien. Fue mi error pedir que enfocaras tu odio en mi y te centraras en la venganza, en mi defensa admito que no pensé que te consumiría a tal grado.

Como podía pedirle que abandonara su meta, como esperaba que le diera una oportunidad al lugar que tanto odiaba.

—Tomaste mis ojos, tienes un enorme poder pero pequeño hermano tu destino es solo oscuridad y muerte si sigues la senda que has tomado.

—Los Uchiha están malditos nuestro destino solo puede ser ese— escupió automáticamente.

Un puñetazo de Naruto lo tomo desprevenido —No has puesto atención a nada de lo que he dicho desde que nos conocimos, tu destino no está escrito, si no te gusta lucha y cámbialo. Desde la academia he peleado contra el mío, he conocido muchos otros que decidieron oponerse a lo que llamaban destino, así que ¿por qué no lo harías tú? siempre has sido el mejor en todo. Maldición teme porque crees que te consideraba mi rival.

El azabache llevo las manos a la cabeza, confundido, desolado. Un pequeño golpe en la frente lo hizo levantar el rostro, se encontró con un par de dedos como antaño y la sonrisa de su hermano.

—Tonto hermano menor porque te resistes tanto.

Y eso fue todo lo que el vengador pudo resistir, ahí en medio de Naruto e Itachi lloro cubriéndose el rostro. Sintió las manos de su hermano en sus hombros y a pesar de no desprender calor a Sasuke le parecieron las manos más cálidas que lo habían tocado en mucho tiempo. Itachi arrodillado junto a su pequeño hermano acabo por hacerlo prometer que no atacaría Konoha.

—Dale a la aldea una oportunidad, date a ti mismo una oportunidad de ser feliz. — Susurró —Sé feliz por mi Sasuke pero ante todo se feliz por ti— y el menor de los Uchiha solo atino a asentir preguntándose como lograría algo así. Susurraron algo más entre ellos pero Naruto no llego a escucharlo.

Se separo de Sasuke y sintió por fin paz —Asegúrate de que cumpla su promesa Naruto kun.

—Lo prometo no descansare hasta llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea— el rubio desbordaba determinación.

Y ante sus ojos llorosos Itachi se desvaneció con una sonrisa. Y esa sonrisa para Sasuke fue como un sedante para su torturada alma.

En la batalla final no intervenía, que desistiera en la destrucción de la aldea no significaba que fuera a luchar por ella. Miraba a Naruto luchar con todo lo que tenía pero su enemigo no le daba tregua. Observaba a los shinobis de las distintas aldeas apoyar a Naruto, pero ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer a excepción de rogar por la victoria del jinchuriki. Inconscientemente se movió un par de pasos al notar como Naruto caía. ¡Maldición! si Naruto moría nadie sabría lo que había prometido a su hermano, podría marcharse, la promesa era no atacar la hoja, darle una oportunidad fue mas una petición y sin Naruto podía ignorar esta solo desaparecer y aunque no sabía a dónde era una opción tentadora. Gaara trato de intervenir pero le era imposible, solo sangre Uchiha podía atravesar esa barrera.

El rubio estaba recibiendo una paliza, iba a perder, no Naruto no se rendía, moriría primero antes que perder. Un golpe preparado en lo alto destinado a dejarlo sin brazo. Sasuke ya corría hacia el lugar odiándose por acudir a ayudar.

—Nunca creí encontrar a un iluso peor que Itachi pero tú te llevas el primer lugar.

Eso disipó las dudas, el hombre no supo que lo golpeo. En un parpadeo el Uchiha había aparecido frente a Naruto.

—Nadie te pidió ayuda— levantándose lo vio de reojo —Pero gracias— no recibió respuesta. —Ahora si bastardo estas acabado.

—Te arrepentirás de haber nombrado a mi hermano.

Y así los dos ninjas más fuertes que existían se lanzaron hacia el mismo objetivo.

Sasuke despertó una semana después, tras unos momentos de observación reconoció el sitio, hace mucho tiempo había pasado una temporada ahí. Naruto dormía sentado a su lado con la cabeza en el borde de la cama con la boca abierta y babeando su manta. Recordó que al final con su último aliento el enemigo le lanzo un ataque a Naruto, moriría llevándose al rubio con él, su cuerpo se movió solo y recibió la mayor parte del golpe. ¡Rayos! había sobrevivido se sentía cansado y adolorido pero podía sentir todo su cuerpo lo cual era malo porque todo le dolía.

Después de eso Naruto despertó ruidoso no se apartaba de su habitación más de lo necesario, Sasuke empezó a imaginar que no había peor castigo para sus crímenes que soportar al Uzumaki por tanto tiempo. Por la tarde la Hokage se había presentado y tras una revisión le dijo que se recuperaría pronto, luego pasaron a asuntos más serios Naruto consiguió que lo sacaran del libro bingo pero con ciertas condiciones, no podía abandonar la aldea, estaría a prueba por tiempo indefinido y en vigilancia. Sasuke estaba a punto de aclarar que a él nadie lo mandaba cuando la mujer le aclaro que si se iba nadie respondía por él y que por más fuerte que fuera tendría que pasar el resto de su vida como marginado enfrentando ataques de todas las aldeas. No es que le importara nadie podría contra él eso era obvio pero la perspectiva de que constantemente insectos lo atacaran no era alentadora.

La mujer se retiro dejándolo con sus pensamientos. Kakashi apareció solo para indicarle que siempre lo había considerado práctico eligiendo la sombra que mejor lo cubriera y en su situación actual esa sombra era Konoha. El hombre de la máscara confiaba en que un tiempo con Naruto hiciera regresar un poco al antiguo alumno que había perdido. Tras meditarlo llego a una conclusión Kakashi había acertado, el utilizaba lo que más le convenía...

Al inicio tenía que contenerse por no estrangular a Naruto, hablaba hasta por los codos y lo sacaba de quicio en un santiamén. El odio y el rencor seguían frescos evitaba a todos, había decidido vivir en los terrenos Uchiha, no había lugar más indicado, prácticamente abandonado y nadie tendría el valor de entrar ahí además por ley era suyo, barajó varias opciones las más tentativa quemar todo y empezar de cero, pero llamaría mucho la atención y ciertamente no necesitaba más atención de la que ya poseía.

El Usuratonkachi insistió en ayudarlo en la limpieza, vio con horror como se multiplicaba para trabajar. Por Kami no entendía que con uno tenía más que suficiente, al terminar el primer día ya habían luchado en tres ocasiones.

Con el final de la limpieza creyó que se libraría del molesto rubio, que iluso. No importaba cuanto lo amenazaba, insultaba o pelearan nunca se deshacía de él. Fueron los meses más duros que recordaba, muchas veces pensó que pasaría de ser conocido como el desertor de la aldea al asesino del héroe de la aldea. Pero como todo en esta vida a cabo por acostumbrarse o al menos tolerarlo lo justo y a disfrutar su tiempo solo cuando el futuro Hokage salía a misiones.

* * *

><p>Hola primero que todo si estás leyendo esto ¡muchas gracias! significa que le diste una oportunidad a la idea. Este es el prologo de la historia tengo la idea avanzada y clara solo debo irla desarrollando espero pronto publicar el primer capítulo.<p> 


	2. Perdida

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

**Aviso Importante:** Este fic sera de la pareja Sasuke & Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>1- Perdida<strong>

Se cumplían exactamente dieciocho meses desde su regreso a Konoha, recluido en ese lugar fingiendo que nada paso y sometido a la voluntad de la Hokage, durante un año no pudo desempeñarse como ninja y vivía en constante vigilancia, Naruto prácticamente no salía de la zona Uchiha, Sakura llegaba seguido pero no tenia caso fingir, las cosas jamás serian igual con ella tras haber intentado matarla en más de una ocasión, Kakashi lo visitaba a veces pero ninguno hablaba mucho. Al menos hace seis meses le permitieron tener misiones de nuevo todas en solitario pero él lo prefería así. Naruto tenía casi un mes fuera, era algo así como el icono de la esperanza y se la pasaba de aldea en aldea con tratados de paz o como enviado de buena voluntad. Disfrutaba molestarlo por ello, sabia cuanto le frustraba aquellas misiones diplomáticas. Debía reconocerlo no tenía sentido negarlo apreciaba al usuratonkachi, era la única razón por la que aún no había acabado mandando todo al demonio, cuando su estrés llegaba al límite una buena pelea con Naruto lo relajaba y casi solo casi lo extrañaba pero jamás se lo reconocería.

Aparte de su casa, el distrito Uchiha parecía más bien una zona fantasma, pero era mejor estar solo sin molestias, las pocas veces que acudía al pueblo rumoreaban, lo miraban y lo señalaban, con el tiempo disminuía la costumbre pero no podían erradicarlo del todo. Y para empeorar no faltaban las chiquillas molestas que creían interesante tratar de conquistar al chico malo de la aldea, claro que con un par de miradas feas huían lo más pronto posible. Al menos las mas molestas que recordaba lo habían dejado en paz, Ino solo le daba miradas melancólicas que trataba de ocultar con escandalosos saludos pero generalmente parecía muy interesada en ese tal Sai, un intento de imitación suya si le preguntaban, y Sakura… bueno la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el hospital y cuando se veían reinaban los silencios incómodos, miradas tristes y ausentes por parte de ella, no entendía porque lo visitaba seguido solo para eso.

Aparte de Naruto y Kakashi poca gente lo trataba con normalidad sin lanzarle miradas rencorosas o suspicaces. La misma Hokage, el Nara, Shino Aburame aunque tampoco es que se viera mucho tras esos lentes y la Hyuga está en realidad era en extremo educada pero había notado que era así con todos. Aunque justo el día anterior al anochecer se había topado o chocado más bien con ella le sorprendió su estado de confusión parecía desubicada, generalmente cuando interactuaban, como cuando Naruto lo arrastraba al Ichiraku Ramen, intercambiando información en una misión o en algún lugar por accidente, saludaba con su suave voz y lo llamaba Uchiha san eso era todo, exceptuando lo ocurrido en el último festival no creía que hubieran cruzado más que un par de frases desde que regreso y menos antes. Nunca lo miraba fijo o se tomaba confianzas, no parecía tenerle miedo ni odio ni rencor, solo le dedicaba suaves sonrisas, al inicio le pareció extraño pero luego solo lo dejo correr.

Pero ayer lo había mirado con miedo y eso lo desconcertó como si al chocar con él fuera a golpearla o gritarle. Luego lo miro fijamente a los ojos como intentando grabarse algo intento hablar pero no parecía saber que decir, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y noto como en sus ojos perla aumentaba el pánico, luego echo a correr dejándolo aturdido por su extraño comportamiento, bueno al final la chica siempre le pareció rara, que empezara a temerle ahora le parecía tonto pero tampoco es que le importara. Había vuelto a su casa de repente irritado fingiendo tener algo importante que hacer tras toparse con Kakashi y evadirlo con esa excusa.

No se engañaba, vivía por vivir, sin encontrarle sentido a su destino esperando que algo lo despertara del sopor profundo en el que se había sumido desde hace tanto, con esas oscuras reflexiones se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>El chico castaño le aseguraba que era la heredera del clan, aunque admitía que era débil.<p>

—Siempre te protegemos, no eres muy fuerte pero eres buena rastreando.

El chico de gafas asentía mientras agregaba —Tu confianza en el concejo del clan es ciega, siempre nos comentabas como te aconsejaban y tú siempre los escuchabas.

Habían aparecido un momento atrás anunciándose como sus camaradas visitándola al saber de su accidente

—Deberías firmar, no sabemos cuánto estarás en este estado y si es algo urgente no pueden esperar a que regrese tu padre— Suspiró desde que despertó confusa y perdida todo el mundo le había dicho que hacer como comportarse y que esperaban de ella, pero su instinto le decía que algo estaba muy mal...

Despertó sin saber donde estaba, que día era y más importante sin saber quién era ella. De inmediato unos ancianos entraron asegurándole que era Hinata Hyuga heredera del poderoso clan Hyuga, que mientras entrenaba de alguna forma se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y por eso no recordaba nada.

Había hiperventilado, temblado y casi gritado en un principio, en medio de ese estado de aturdimiento los hombres continuaron hablando sobre la ausencia de su padre y como el clan estaba sin líder, que debía firmar unos documentos para permitirles algunas decisiones irrelevantes en espera de su regreso, ella no quiso firmar los había echado diciendo que necesitaba pensar, estaba demasiado confundida lo cual era cierto.

Después de serenarse un poco se vio en el espejo en un vano intento por recordarse a sí misma tenía el cabello largo de color negro con destellos azulados, sus ojos... iguales a los de esos hombres pero a la vez transmitían un aire distinto. Llevaba una chamarra algo pesada y un pantalón de 3/4, se sintió tonta por su auto examen pero debía admitir que se sentía tranquila como si su imagen le transmitiera una extraña paz. Procedió a inspeccionar la habitación ropas con un símbolo que supuso era de su clan, noto que todo era de mangas o pantalones largos imagino que aquella era su forma de vestir.

Al ver una foto con dos chicos extraños y una mujer de ojos color rojizo sonrió y noto que fue lo primero que la hizo sentir algo. Como un apretón en el pecho, era como si algo en su cerebro reconociera a esas personas. Si era una ninja seguro eran su equipo, una nota en la mesita de noche llamo su atención_;_

_"Regresare de la misión pronto. Hanabi"_

Otro apretón en el pecho le dijo que era alguien importante para ella se alegro de saber que podía leer, y al pensar qué clase de misión tendría esa tal Hanabi se dio cuenta que los principios básicos así como la información de la vida shinobi era algo que recordaba. Tal vez era algo como respirar o caminar además estaba el hecho que pese a no saber quiénes eran sentía que eran queridos y de confianza en su vida. Se sorprendió percibiendo que tras el shock inicial estaba sumamente tranquila como si el asunto de la pérdida de memoria no fuera un problema real qué raro, tal vez ella era rara.

Aunque lo cierto es que nada podía hacer otro anciano entro de nuevo. Este alego que era débil y que no podía comandar el clan en ausencia de su padre menos en su condición y que de no firmar podría ocasionar problemas para todos, notó que trato de ser más amable le sonrió y le dijo que ella era dulce y gentil que siempre se comportaba así. Algo primitivo la llevo a negarse de nuevo la mención de débil la hizo sentir triste, frustrada y algo molesta aunque no sabía porque. Luego de eso le anunciaron que sus compañeros estaban ahí para visitarla y creyó con alegría que al verlos recordaría algo, si con solo verlos en foto sintió aquel calor en su pecho ¿qué pasaría al verlos en persona? Pero cuando entraron algo se quebró como si una señal de alarma se activara en su cabeza.

La habían saludado, cuando quiso saber sobre ella, la resumieron como callada, tímida, amable y débil. Se tenso de inmediato ante la mención de debilidad de nuevo y ahora estaban también en eso de firmar papeles y obedecer a esos ancianos los miro, esos chicos no encajaban con los de la foto no le producían lo mismo. Bajo la mirada ¿qué podía hacer? no tenía memoria, no recordaba nada pero algo la detenía y le decía que no debía creerles. Trato de concentrarse, bien si no recordaba nada actuaria conforme a lo que sentía si antes era débil ahora podía esforzarse por no serlo. Era espeluznante no saber nada ni saber en quien confiar pero se tenía a si misma sin recuerdos pero con su instinto. Sin memoria podía comenzar de cero y eso haría, se guiaría por su instinto por lo que le decía su corazón. Los chicos esperaban en silencio la respuesta de la chica los vio a los ojos bueno al de lentes no pudo pero los contemplo fijamente espero alguna señal en su interior pero nada...

—No firmare necesito descansar me duele la cabeza además me siento aturdida— Pudo ver un destello de furia en el castaño aunque no podría asegurarlo.

—Entonces nos retiramos.

El chico de lentes la miro de soslayo —Puedes mandar a llamarnos si nos necesitas.

Se acercaba la noche, la frustración y desesperación solo aumentaba, ya había puesto de cabeza toda la habitación y no encontró nada que le recordara algo, no había más fotos y eso la extrañaba. Se acerco a la puerta y se concentro tenía que ver o escuchar algo dijeron que era buena rastreadora una sola idea en su mente, poder ver algo de repente una sensación extraña emergió alrededor de sus ojos trato de no ponerle atención cuando toda su visión cambio podía ver todo en tonos blancos y grises pudo ver el pasillo tras la puerta y dos borrones azules al fondo, se asusto y sintió como la sensación en sus ojos se apagaba y todo volvía a la normalidad. ¿Que fue eso? _"el poder de los Hyuga su habilidad única de sus ojos"_ por supuesto. Se concentro de nuevo la sensación volvió aunque sabía que no era toda su capacidad tal vez faltaba algo recorrió de nuevo el pasillo y llego a las personas del fondo se centro en el movimiento de sus labios.

—Asegúrate que coma todo

—Pero...

—Necesitamos zanjar este asunto lo antes posible- La mujer asintió y se volteo.

Hinata libero la técnica tenía que pensar rápido esas personas tramaban algo lo sabía ¿pero que podía hacer? Escapar, si esa era la solución pero ¿cómo? si todos en ese lugar tenían la misma visión notarían que escapaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama al sentir como la mujer se acercaba debía buscar una manera de engañarla, golpearla y huir llamaría la atención entonces ¿qué? _"El genjutsu es la especialidad de mi familia puedo tratar de enseñarte pero los Hyuga nunca lo han intentado antes"_ No sabía de quien era la voz pero eso significaba que ella había intentado aprender el punto era ¿lo habría logrado? Se dejo llevar y coloco sus manos en una posición que desconocía pero que sabía era la correcta una palabra bailo tras sus parpados —Byakugan.

Cuando la mujer de ojos claros entro en la habitación encontró a Hinata dormida. Le habían ordenado que vigilara que comiera y no intentara nada no quería despertarla así que se sentó a un lado de la puerta y espero a que la joven heredera despertara.

Hinata se aseguro de evitar a los demás moradores de la casa no de la mansión, el lugar era enorme cuando cayó suavemente a un par de calles del lugar sentía su corazón latir con toda su fuerza contra su pecho había funcionado, no podía creer que lograra realizar un genjutsu pero cuando vio a la mujer observar en forma ausente la cama supo que lo había logrado. Bien estaba afuera y ahora ¿qué hacia? alejarse por supuesto. Activo su línea de sangre surgió de forma natural y corrió por los techos asegurándose de que no la siguieran. No sabía a dónde se dirigía hasta que en su visión entro un chico su nivel de chakra la abrumo pero algo mas surgió en ella, reconocimiento sin pensarlo corrió hacia él estaba entrando a una zona despoblada cuando se acercaba notó que la percibía y se volteaba antes de caer ante el desactivo el Byakugan y lo miro a los ojos.

Había sentido una presencia entrar en sus dominios no era Sakura ni Kakashi por lo que se giro para encarar al intruso. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa al ver a la chica Hyuga frente a él y más al notar que lo miraba a los ojos con una seguridad que le desconocía. Sin saber que decir solo se quedo mirándola.

Cuando él le devolvió la mirada tuvo la certeza de conocer esos ojos negros y aunque había duda lo que le dictaba su instinto en ese momento es que podía confiar en él.

Ella parecía estarlo sometiendo a alguna clase de examen y eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le soltó con tono brusco.

Ella parpadeó por su tono y aunque se sinto empequeñecer no retrocedio, el era lo único que de alguna manera le inspiraba confianza que la conectaba a su memoria perdida.

—Que me ayudes— sin pensarlo dijo lo que le vino a la mente.

— ¿Qué?— ¿qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica?

Cada vez mas intimidada pero armándose de valor continuó —Necesito tu ayuda

— ¿Y por qué tendría yo que ayudarte?— ¿es que acaso se había golpeado la cabeza?

—Porque eres el único en el que puedo confiar— su tono se volvía algo desesperado.

Mentiría si dijera que su expresión de desolación le dio igual, no la conocía muy bien pero nunca la había visto así. —No entiendo.

Ella tampoco entendía solo sabía que estaba perdida, sola y que sus ojos eran lo único que recordaba con claridad, la mirada de él sobre ella una mirada extrañada pero lo único que recordaba. —No sé quién soy, no recuerdo nada— Las lágrimas amenazando con derramarse.

—No recuerdas— lo dijo despacio tratando de comprender. —Insinúas que perdiste la memoria—

Ignoro el tono escéptico. ¿Qué podía hacer? se cansaba de preguntarse eso. —No recuerdo nada— sin poder reprimirlas más las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus pupilas —Desperté muy temprano no recordaba nada donde estaba quien era y toda esa gente extraña diciéndome que hacer como comportarme— Levantó la cara y clavo sus ojos perlas bañados en lágrimas en él. —Algo extraño sucede en ese lugar no puedo volver traman algo no confió en nadie.

Sasuke la miro evaluándola parecía sincera pero nada tenía sentido porque tramarían algo en la mansión Hyuga y si perdió la memoria podría ser simple paranoia en su confusión.

—Porque tendría que ayudarte, dices que no confías en nadie.

—Te recuerdo— dejando de llorar su mirada pareció perderse en un recuerdo. —Tus ojos los recuerdo.

La miro sin comprender ¿no que no recordaba nada? y porque precisamente a él ni siquiera eran cercanos es mas casi podría contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que sus miradas de encontraron.

—No sé de donde ni de cuando, pero mientras me alejaba de la mansión y entraste en mi rango de visión recordé tus ojos— de repente se ruborizo y bajo la mirada —no sé porque— susurró.

La analizó no parecía mentir además recordaba que Naruto decía que era una buena persona claro que ante Naruto todo el mundo era bueno. No parecía una amenaza aunque seguía sin comprender porque justamente él pero recordó el día anterior cuando chocó con ella y el miedo en sus ojos, si lo pensaba estaba cerca de la mansión Hyuga una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente...

Seguía mirando el suelo tal vez fue mala idea acudir a él después de todo por su reacción tal vez no eran amigos, ella no recordaba tal vez recordaba sus ojos de alguna pelea o peor tal vez no era él, no, estaba segura era él.

—Te llevare con la Hokage.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews realmente me animaron mucho me apresure a publicar aprovechando mis cortas vacaciones, que duro es trabajar y estudiar T.T<p>

En fin dejo de quejarme XD no se preocupen no planeo tener a Hina desmemoriada toda la historia sabremos mas de lo que le sucede pronto.

Muchas gracias a;

**maribelteka, Arika Yuy Uchiha, kaila maya the whater, Dark Amy-chan, LovelessGirl-93, Tokeijikakeno orenji**


	3. La nueva misión de Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>2- La nueva misión de Sasuke<strong>

—Te llevare con la Hokage— La chica dio un bote al escuchar de nuevo su voz y lo miro despacio. —No sé qué te paso no te conozco mucho, somos prácticamente desconocidos con conocidos en común lo único que se me ocurre es llevarte con ella.

Por alguna razón la fuerza de su mirada lo incomodaba tal vez por sus extraños ojos.

— ¿Confías en ella?— le pregunto Sasuke levantó una ceja.

No es que confiara o desconfiara confiaba en muy pocas personas, para ser preciso solo el ruidoso Uzumaki contaba con ella pero él confiaba en Tsunade y hasta el momento no le había parecido una persona de la cual dudar.

—Supongo que sí.

—Entonces iré.

Bueno si se hubiera negado le daba igual la hubiera dejado ahí sola —Huiste de tu casa ¿cierto?

—Si

—Entonces activa tu Byakugan iremos con cuidado ¿puedes hacerlo? — Tal vez no recordaba cómo.

—Si puedo— parecía contenta de poder ser útil.

No podía creer que la fuera a ayudar pero supuso que Naruto le reñiría si se enteraba que dejo a una de sus amigas amnésica y confusa en media aldea no que le temiera pero Naruto podía ser muy fastidioso. Avanzaban rápido y agradeció que pudiera mantenerle el ritmo mientras más rápido la dejara con Tsunade mas rápido se desharía de ella.

Con el Byakugan registraba todo a su alrededor preocupada porque descubrieran su huida. Pronto estuvieron cerca de la torre de la Hokage y sonrió al reconocer la estructura probablemente lo que tenia era temporal.

—Entraremos por la ventana para evitar que te vean— Asintió como respuesta y subieron para entrar a la oficina de la fuerte mujer.

Lo sintió antes de que apareciera en su ventana y se volteó con curiosidad por saber que lo hacía buscarla de manera tan poco ortodoxa. Disimulo la sorpresa por verlo acompañado de Hinata hasta donde sabia no se trataban para nada.

—Hokage sama— saludo con la cabeza aguardando la señal para entrar.

—Entren— la mujer ordeno seria, a Hinata le parecía imponente.

—Hay un problema.

—Eso imagino— desvió la mirada a la chica que la bajo de inmediato. — ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke miró a Hinata esperando a que contara lo que le dijo a él pero la chica parecía cohibida. Suspiró a él se lo había soltado todo y ahora se ponía de tímida.

—Dice que no recuerda nada— se mantuvo serio.

— ¿Qué no recuerda?

—Perdió la memoria escapó de la mansión Hyuga me encontró en el distrito Uchiha dice que traman algo y que no confía en nadie.

— ¿No recuerdas nada Hinata?

Tomo fuerza y miró a la mujer —No.

—Cuéntamelo todo— Los ojos miel lucían suaves y eso le dio el valor para hablar.

—Me retiro— ese era su momento para deshacerse de la chica.

—No— Hinata levantó la voz y su mano se aferro a la manga del muchacho.

Tres pares de ojos asombrados, Tsunade porque conociendo a la muchacha le extrañaba un gesto así con un chico en especial tratándose de Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke porque no entendía porque él mismo no apartaba la mano de la chica por osar tocarlo y la propia Hinata porque algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no era algo que haría normalmente.

Lo soltó con un leve rubor y bajo la mirada. —Quédese por favor— pareció más bien un susurro.

Tsunade no entendía nada pero por la reacción de la chica sería más fácil si el Uchiha se quedaba ahí.

—No te preocupes él se quedara, por favor necesito que me digas todo cuanto recuerdas.

Miró de reojo al chico y al ver que no se movía se relajo observo de nuevo a la mujer. Conto todo desde que despertó sin saber quién era, los ancianos, lo de firmar documentos en esta parte la Hokage frunció el ceño y cuando conto sobre la visita de sus compañeros de equipo ambos la miraron extrañados de soslayo vio que el muchacho quien permanecía quieto y parecía no prestar atención hasta el momento giro a verla. Acabo narrando el encuentro con el muchacho y como estaba segura de recordar sus ojos, cuando acabo de narrar todo se sentía cansada.

Tsunade se puso en pie y tras un movimiento de mano apareció un ninja con una máscara, de nuevo como flotando en su mente apareció un término ANBU.

—Lleva 2 compañeros más y vigila el complejo Hyuga si notas movimiento o que envían a alguien fuera avísame de inmediato.

—De inmediato Hokage sama.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Hinata cada vez se sentía más perdida buscó a su acompañante con la mirada solo para verlo serio, aunque desde que lo encontró siempre lucia así.

—Soy ninja medico déjame revisar tu cabeza— llevó a la chica a sentarse y coloco sus manos en su sienes. Un resplandor verde salió de ellas y a pesar de los nervios Hinata se relajo le parecía algo conocido.

Sasuke miraba todo aquello aguardando con lo que había oído se confirmaba que algo andaba mal en el clan Hyuga.

Tsunade suspiro y libero el ninjutsu Hinata la miro expectante en espera de su veredicto.

—No tienes ninguna lesión en la cabeza— la chica la observo confusa. —Me temo que se trata de algún tipo de jutsu de sellado.

Se dio la vuelta y observo la aldea desde su ventana. Hinata miraba de la Hokage al chico en medio de la oficina empezando a irritarse se puso en pie para llamar su atención

—Podría por favor explicarme que sucede— Ambos volvieron a verla

—Creí que todo se trataba de un error a causa de tu confusión pero con lo que me cuentas se con seguridad que algo grave sucede en tu clan, hasta donde se ningún documento urge tanto al clan para que te presionen en tu estado pero eso no es lo que falla en la historia.

Hinata la miro ansiosa por las respuestas de alguna manera ella sabía que algo estaba mal.

—Tus compañeros se encuentran fuera de la aldea en estos momentos— Los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al tiempo que entendía porque en aquel momento su mente se puso alerta.

—Shino salió hace tres días en una misión de su clan y en cuanto a Kiba...

—Salió con Naruto hace casi un mes— completo Sasuke casi inconscientemente estaba de alguna manera intrigado.

Hinata bajo la mirada en su mente repitió el nombre... Naruto algo se movía en su pecho ¿quién sería ese Naruto? al igual que con la foto y la nota supo que era importante para ella. Aun aturdida por tratar de recordar no logro articular palabra.

Cuando la Hyuga menciono la visita de sus compañeros supo que tenía razón en lo que le dijo. Debía admitir que tenia curiosidad de lo que sucedía en el que se supone es el más prestigioso clan de la aldea. — ¿Y el sello?— preguntó a Tsunade que de nuevo quedaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Creo reconocerlo es un jutsu del clan Yamanaka es temporal pero en eso no radica el problema.

—Porque me sellaría alguien de otro clan— con esfuerzo trato de recomponerse.

—Esa es parte de la complicación, no tenemos la certeza que sea alguien de ese clan y como mencione antes que te quisieran hacer firmar documentos en tu estado me parece extraño además ese jutsu en particular es temporal pero su fin es borrar de por vida un recuerdo en específico también elimina cualquier rastro de quien aplico el sello, por eso bien manejado y haciéndolo pasar por un accidente recuperarías la memoria creerías que todo volvía a la normalidad pero realmente no seria así— Hinata trataba de procesar la información pero su mente era un caos.

—Es decir que algo en especifico es lo que querían borrar de su mente la pregunta es ¿Qué? — hasta ese momento fue consciente de que estaba participando de mas en la situación ¿qué demonios hacia?

Tsunade miro al último Uchiha que hacía eco de sus pensamientos. —No puedo entrar a un clan como el Hyuga y acusar al concejo de traición sin tener motivos.

—Mas que borrar mi memoria— Hinata se sentía molesta habían jugado con su cabeza tratando de borrar solo Kami sabe qué y dejándola hueca en el proceso.

—Es temporal— repitió Tsunade —Lo más importante ahora es saber que querían borrar y que intentaban hacerte firmar.

—Si la envía de nuevo podría hacer una copia de lo que le piden firmar— el pelinegro acabo inmiscuyéndose de nuevo ¡mierda! estar con Naruto tenía serios efectos secundarios.

—Eso solo solucionaría parte del problema además se correría el riesgo de que si huyen o se esconden no sabríamos con exactitud quienes son todos los culpables.

— ¿Entonces qué vamos hacer?—Hinata quería saber quiénes atentaban contra ella y lo más importante el porqué ¿no que ella era débil? así que para que orquestar un plan así contra alguien como ella.

—Inoichi puede liberar el sello sin ningún problema evitando el borrado del recuerdo específico y permitiéndonos conocer el autor del jutsu.

—Entonces lléveme con él.

—Imposible esta con tu padre en la misión en Kumogakure encontraron el momento perfecto para este golpe Hinata sin tu padre sin Neji tus camaradas fuera y sin el líder del clan Yamanaka.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de intentar de nuevo su partida, el asunto ya no le parecía interesante y más aun le preocupaba el par de miradas fugaces que Tsunade le había dirigido.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque dices recordar a Sasuke.

Más confusión — ¿Cuál Sasuke?

Tsunade la miro con una mueca cómica mientras que en el Uchiha una vena palpitaba en su frente, le había llorado contándole todo le había pedido que se quedara lo había tocado y muy fresca preguntaba cual Sasuke.

Omitiendo la molestia del chico Tsunade le contesto —Sasuke Uchiha el chico que tienes enfrente.

Claro que tonta bien sabía que solo reconocía los ojos del muchacho pero lo cierto es que estaba algo desubicada por decir menos pensándolo bien no sabía nada de él bueno no sabía nada de nada y por lo que dijeron no eran muy cercanos pero no podía evitar tenerle confianza. Al verlo noto que parecía estar a punto de arrojarle algo.

—Lo… lo siento— se sentó de nuevo y junto nerviosa sus manos en sus piernas.

—Me voy— anunció era todo lo que podía soportar.

Hinata levantó la mirada con angustia no quería que se fuera pero Tsunade hablo antes.

—Te quedas— hablo fuerte y Sasuke solo la miro molesto.

—Hinata no puedo enviarte de vuelta sin saber que sucede realmente tampoco puedo retenerte porque haría correr a los culpables es más factible ocultarte y que piensen que escapaste y cuando Inoichi regrese descubramos la verdad, debo tratar este asunto con delicadeza el clan no aviso el accidente no pidió ayuda ni notifico nada no se a que juegan pero dado que escapaste ahora jugamos dos — La mujer se detuvo meditando —Sin embargo esconder algo del Byakugan es toda una tarea tendrías que estar en un área amplia que cubriríamos con un sello especial para anular tu presencia, no podrías salir de ahí tu Byakugan solo funcionaria dentro del área sellada y solo un par de personas de confianza podrían ir y venir.

Y Sasuke se quedo frio la descripción del lugar las condiciones diablos no podía ser...

—Y mi memoria.

—El sello es temporal poco a poco se irá desvaneciendo según los planes tu padre y su comitiva regresan aproximadamente en dos semanas si no fuera tan importante créeme que enviaría por él de inmediato pero queremos zanjar las diferencias con Kumo y el clan Hyuga de una vez por todas.

Sasuke que se anticipaba a lo que ocurriría cruzó los brazos fastidiado eso le pasaba por meterse en asuntos ajenos.

—En… entonces que hará.

La mujer observó al chico por su expresión supo que sabia su plan bien sin importar el berrinche sabía que no podía negarse.

—Te quedaras en el distrito Uchiha en la casa de Sasuke— lo miro fijo con su aire autoritario. —Tu nueva misión es encargarte de que no la encuentren y mantenerla a salvo hasta nueva orden.

Lo sabía ¡rayos! ahora seria niñero de una chica sin memoria por dos semanas maldición. Dejo que con su mirada se demostrara toda su molestia —Como diga Hokage sama— soltó entre dientes.

Hinata sentía un vacio en su estomago una vergüenza como un eco del pasado pero más que nada algo de alivio la recorrió era extraño sabía que no eran amigos pero ¿cómo explicar ese sentimiento de que todo estaría bien ahora?

—Enviare a Shizune y un pequeño grupo de confianza a efectuar el sello.

Tsunade salió de la oficina dejándolos solos Hinata aventuró la mirada en busca de alguna reacción de Sasuke pero se asusto al ver su postura parecía gritar que detestaba la situación, claro ella le había llorado por ayuda y ahora él tenía que encargarse de ella seguro la consideraba un estorbo suspiro desganada llamando la atención del Uchiha.

Bueno la chica era callada si le dejaba las cosas claras desde un principio podrían ignorarse la mayor parte del tiempo. Hinata reprimió un temblor al sentir la mirada de él clavada en ella.

Cuando Tsunade regreso encontró al Uchiha mirando fijo a una atemorizada Hyuga se volvió a la heredera, pobre era una chica dulce no merecía pasar por eso y ahora tendría que estar a solas con ese cascarrabias bueno tal vez eso ayudara de alguna manera a ambos o en realidad rezaba para que fuera así.

—Hinata— la chica se sobresaltó —Poco a poco tus recuerdos volverán este sello no dura mucho se especializa en ocultar solo un recuerdo creo que para cuando Inoichi regrese solo tendrá que levantar el sello de ese recuerdo especifico así que volverás a ser la misma pronto.

Hinata agradeció las palabras no deseaba nada más que recuperar sus recuerdos.

—Bien ahora retírense en un momento partirá el equipo a cargo de Shizune y deben estar en la zona Uchiha antes de eso.

Sasuke asintió al mal paso darle prisa. —Vamos— ordenó a la chica.

Tsunade le envió una mirada de advertencia lo último que necesitaba la muchacha era ese comportamiento por parte de él. Hinata se levanto de inmediato se había propuesto no ser una molestia para el chico.

—Mmm Hokage sama muchas gracias— hizo una leve reverencia

—No es nada Hinata— Sin memoria las costumbres no se podían negar seguía siendo la misma gentil persona.

Segundos después la única sobreviviente de los legendarios Sannin miraba su aldea en la oscuridad de la noche rogando porque todo saliera bien con ese par.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, bastante rápido aprovechando el tiempo libre, estoy algo nerviosa pues no se que les parecera la explicacion de di si es demasiado loco lo siento les confieso que es mi primer fic a una amiga le parecio bien no es que no confie en su criterio pero uno nunca sabe y he leido poco de la pareja solo como 3 fics.<p>

Agradezco mucho a los que leen y me animan con sus palabras me emociona ver que hasta conjeturas hacen tambien a los que lo suman a sus alertas en serio muchas gracias

**Arika Yuy Uchiha:**me alegra que te gustara la idea y no te preocupes seguro a muchos se les ocurre que Hina dado a su doujutsu pueda usar genjutsu.

De hecho me confunde como kishi le ha dado tanta importancia al sharingan y al rinnegan dejando de lado el byakugan (no digo que no sea asombroso pero tomando en cuenta los otros dos este lo dejo medio atras) cuando segun recuerdo dijo que de ahi derivaba el sharingan, no soy una experta en naruto pero lo sigo semana a semana y esa es una de mis tantas dudas ya divague disculpen XD.

De nuevo gracias a las lindas personas que me regalan reviews;** LordKami, kaila maya the whater , LovelessGirl-93, maribelteka, DarkAmychan, Pauchii, Arika Yuy Uchiha, SasuHina4evr, MissLuppi**


	4. Sello creado

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>3- Sello creado<strong>

Apenas salir de la torre Hokage Hinata se concentro y activo el Byakugan, habían durado casi una hora con la Hokage temía que su clan ya estuviera buscándola pero solo veía shinobis normales además Sasuke la llevaba por una ruta casi desolada entraron a la Zona Uchiha y pronto se detuvieron en la entrada de la mansión.

Sasuke sin mirar a la chica le anunció —Es aquí.

Abrió la puerta y ella se quedo en el umbral sin saber cómo reaccionar —Entra— la voz del chico logro hacer que sus pies se movieran.

La sala era amplia el lugar estaba limpio no habían muchos muebles pero por alguna razón en esa penumbra una lúgubre sensación se anido en ella.

Sasuke encendió las luces mirándola ella desvió la mirada y se sonrojo. —No podrás salir de la casa no creo que haya problemas en que salgas a los jardines pero hasta ahí. Conviviremos lo necesario pero no esperes que tengamos animadas charlas ni nada por el estilo tampoco creas que podre decirte algo sobre tu pasado te lo dije somos casi desconocidos.

Hinata podía sentir su mirada molesta en ella por eso no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza la perspectiva de sus pies le parecía muy interesante. —En… entiendo tratare de no ser un incordio.

—Sígueme te mostrare donde te quedaras.

Mientras subían las gradas no soltaba el borde de su chamarra y no despegaba la mirada del suelo, llegaron a un pasillo dieron unos pasos Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió.

—Usarás esta habitación— Solo había una cama una mesita un armario y al fondo una pequeña ventana. —El baño esta al final del pasillo— Iba a decirle que su habitación estaba a dos puertas pero lo pensó mejor sin memoria o no, no estaba seguro si era una de esas locas de la academia lo cierto es que no la recordaba y el solo pensar en tener a una de esas chiquillas molestas en su casa le aumento el mal humor. —Te traeré un poco de ropa— el fastidio era casi palpable en su voz pero para él eso era ser más amable de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

—Mmm gra… gracias— era consciente de la molestia de su anfitrión estaba pensando seriamente enclaustrarse en esa habitación el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

El chico no respondió y se marcho dejándola casi al borde de un ataque tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse. Había despertado sin memoria extraños tratando de engañarla había sido víctima de su propio clan y ahora estaba en casa de un chico que a leguas se notaba no la quería ni pintada en su casa, quería llorar no entendía porque recordaba esos ojos realmente él no era cercano a ella. Se llevo las manos al pecho cuando su corazón casi se sale, la puerta se había vuelto a abrir y Sasuke permanecía de pie con unas prendas en la mano.

Estaba molesto pero mientras buscaba la ropa había decidido tratar de no asustarla si huía o hacia algo estúpido solo le causaría problemas además de recordar las lecciones básicas de educación de su madre sobre los invitados aunque fueran indeseados.

Al volver a la habitación no puedo evitar que le causara gracia la reacción de la Hyuga con un poco más de fuerza en el salto que dio y se habría subido a la cama además del mismo susto lo había vuelto a ver le molestaba en extremo que solo mirara al suelo, claro la expresión de conejo asustado y sus ojos tan abiertos se le antojaron aun más cómicos en su rostro ¿qué clase de kunoichi era?

Hinata en medio de su impresión notó que las facciones del chico se relajaban y que sus ojos negros parecían divertidos ¿acaso se burlaba de ella?

—Toma— el tono de su voz era el mismo aunque sus ojos ya no la perforaban como antes.

Estiro sus pequeñas manos y atrapo la ropa tomo aire y mucho, mucho valor para seguir sosteniéndole la mirada —Muchas g...gracias.

El chico soltó una especie de gruñido, supuso era un de nada se animo a preguntarle algo que venía pensando antes de que se marchara. —Mmm yo... ¿yo como lo llamaba?— Había pensado en Sasuke san, Sasuke kun, pero usar el nombre era muy personal opto por Uchiha kun o Uchiha san se inclinaba más por el último pero lo cierto es que con miedo de cometer una imprudencia lo mejor era preguntar.

Sasuke observó como a ratos se notaba segura y le sostenía la mirada iba a decirle que no le importaba pero parecía ansiosa por su respuesta — ¿En qué has pensado?— Se dejo llevar por la curiosidad después de todo ella aseguraba recordar sus ojos tal vez había algo más de él que recordara.

El suave sonrojo aumento en sus mejillas bajo la mirada y se removió inquieta. Sasuke soltó el aire de alguna manera decepcionado sin saber muy bien el porqué se volteo para irse.

Pensó que él se iría así sin decir nada más hasta que lo escuchó.

—Llámame como mejor te parezca— ciertamente no le importaba.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de la chica le llego. —Gracias Uchiha san— Y aunque Hinata no lo podía asegurar juraría que esa expresión en su cara era de algo parecido a la satisfacción pero luego pensó que solo lo imagino.

Se sentó en la cama la ropa aún en su mano con su mente en todo y en nada concentrándose en relajarse si dejaba que todo lo ocurrido calara en ella colapsaría. Comenzó a respirar acompasadamente con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que por fin se relajaba abrió los ojos había decidido guiarse por su instinto y de alguna manera sabía que estaba a salvo también había resuelto tratar de ser fuerte. En su concentración sintió presencias activó el Byakugan y noto a los que supuso eran quienes anularían su presencia y de repente se sonrojo violentamente Sasuke estaba en el baño sin camisa desactivó el Byakugan completamente avergonzada, debía tener cuidado con su técnica gracias a Kami no había visto más o en serio se recluiría en esa habitación sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Con una mano en el pecho trato de tranquilizarse de nuevo cuando el calor disminuyó en su rostro reviso las prendas un par de shorts que le llegaban a la rodilla con vergüenza pensó que serian de él mas niño de lo contrario le quedarían grandes. Un par de playeras azules con un emblema supuso que el del clan Uchiha probablemente le quedarían justas seguro de la misma época que los shorts.

Calculó que ya debía estar fuera del baño así que salió para ducharse podría usar la chamarra de pijama no creía necesitarla en el día no sabía porque llevaba una prenda como aquella. Asomó la cabeza cerciorándose que no había nadie en el pasillo oscuro salió con paso apresurado para ingresar al baño cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió sentía estar jugando a las escondidas.

Un par de ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad tras la extraña escena que presencio al llegar al pasillo, que intentaba esa chica ¿jugar a las escondidas? Se encogió de hombros y entró a su habitación había ido a inspeccionar a quienes ejecutaban el sello en los límites de sus dominios cuando regreso se había quedado en lo alto de las escaleras mirando la cabeza de la chica asomar de forma tímida el pasillo para luego casi correr al baño.

Una sonrojada Hinata evitaba mirarse en el espejo no muy segura de la razón pero su cuerpo de alguna manera la cohibía se vistió pronto y comprobó que la chamarra no le quedaba tan larga como hubiera querido acabo enrollándose una toalla en la cintura la usaría solo en su camino de vuelta a la habitación, debió tomar algo de su casa antes de escapar ahora no podía ponerse delicada en su situación, juntó las otras prendas y abrió la puerta, de nuevo asomo primero la cabeza, al comprobar el pasillo vacio esta vez sí corrió a su habitación. No quería siquiera imaginar que sería de ella si Sasuke la encontraba en esa facha, a salvo en su habitación se deshizo de la toalla y se acostó tratando con todas sus fuerzas de conciliar el sueño.

Acostado en su cama percibió a la chica correr a su habitación una diminuta mueca adorno su rostro pero estaba demasiado adormilado para notarlo. Momentos después sentía como acababan el jutsu y suspiró para dejarse llevar por el cansancio y dormir un poco.

Shizune terminaba el reporte todo salió a pedir de boca y ningún miembro del clan Hyuga se dio por enterado los ANBU que envió a vigilar el complejo no regresaban posiblemente el genjutsu de Hinata seria descubierto por la mañana. Miró en la lejanía en dirección al distrito Uchiha, estaba hecho por dos semanas enteras el chico mas frio e indiferente tendría que convivir con la chica más tímida de la aldea.

—Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Capitulo cortito lo sé pero ando cansada aún asi quería publicar algo, prometo publicar otro entre mañana o el viernes. Como dijeron por ahí, sip todo el mundo está fuera los necesitaba así XD

El titulo del cap no me convence pero soy mala escogiendo nombres (tomen como referencia mi Nick) me esforzare más en los siguientes.

Y claro muchísimas gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen y suman la historia a sus favoritos me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias también por sus reviews no me cansare de decírselos siempre me emociona leerlos;

Mar13, SasuHina4evr, LordKami, Dark Amy-chan, MissLuppi, LovelessGirl-93, Bittersweet-hyuchiha.


	5. Día 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>4 -Día uno<strong>

La pobre mujer temblaba bajo la inspección del anciano.

—No hay duda aun quedan restos de un genjutsu.

—Pero ¿qué paso?— intervino otro de los intimidantes hombres.

—Y...ya se los dije fui a la habitación de Hinata sama a dejarle la comida pero estaba durmiendo así que me quede haciendo guardia en su habitación, luego cuando usted vino le explique que ella dormía y le pregunte si la despertaba pero usted me dijo que no.

—La pregunta es ¿en qué momento caíste en el genjutsu?

—Pregunten a los centinelas si notaron algo extraño después de que les di la orden de vigilar el complejo.

De nuevo el primer anciano intervino — ¿Cuando se dio la orden?—

—Después de que me informaran que dormía pero ninguno noto nada.

—Lo más probable entonces es que cayera en el genjutsu al entrar en la habitación. — El hombre lucia contrariado. —Retírate— la joven no necesito escucharlo dos veces.

— ¿Desde cuándo Hinata sama puede hacer eso? o ¿fue ayudada por alguien más?

—Ella ha estado enfocándose en distintas áreas ninja desde hace más de un año— El más anciano tomo asiento —Primeros auxilios cuando Tsunade puso a sus pupilas a enseñar lo básico a la mayoría de los shinobis que calificaron y Yuhi Kurenai la entrenaba en genjutsu aunque nunca supimos si tuvo éxito, esas técnicas no afectan un Byakugan bien entrenado nunca nos preocupamos por aprender a usarlos solo a ver a través de ellos.

—Pero un genjutsu creado por uno parece afectarnos.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo, la heredera del clan está perdida y sin memoria. —El integrante más joven del concejo estaba casi histérico ante la pérdida de la heredera.

—Envía a los centinelas a revisar los terrenos del clan Inuzuka, el Aburame y la casa de Kurenai, quiero completo hermetismo en este asunto nadie debe saber de la ausencia de Hinata sama.

* * *

><p>Unos ojos perlados recorrían el techo de la habitación por vigésima vez no había dormido mucho había soñado con sus compañeros pero en sus sueños Shino descansaba en la rama de un árbol con unas cuantos insectos a su alrededor, Kiba sonreía ampliamente junto a un enorme perro blanco un intenso anhelo la sacudió luego una mujer de cabello negro y ojos escarlata le sonreía dulcemente con un niño en brazos. Se había despertado con lágrimas en sus ojos había vuelto a conciliar el sueño solo para soñar esta vez con un chico de cabello café y ojos como los suyos, un sentimiento de paz la embargo algo mas bailoteo en su mente pero se borro de golpe y los ojos se volvieron de un azul intenso el cabello rubio y una sensación muy confusa la estremeció, después en un último momento todo se volvió negro, cabello negro, intensos ojos negros y esta vez fue el desconcierto lo que la inundó desconcierto por la fuerza de la mirada. Después de eso no había dormido mucho cansada se levantó aún no amanecía después de otra carrera al baño y otro momento incómodo frente al espejo salió vestida con las ropas de Sasuke, la camisa le quedaba algo ajustada en el pecho pero no le iba mal. Admitía sentirse algo vulnerable sin la chamarra pero no tenía sentido usarla en verano.<p>

Se debatió un rato entre volver al cuarto o explorar la casa, implorando por no encontrar nada alarmante activó el Byakugan, Sasuke dormía llevaba una camisa sin mangas tenía la cobija enredada en sus piernas, de nuevo ruborizada cambio el enfoque de su mirada y... se encontró con una clase de muro a lo lejos seguro era el sello que la escondía, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Lo pensó un rato y rezando porque Sasuke no se molestara, bajo a la cocina reviso los víveres y puso manos a la obra dejándose llevar por el movimiento mecánico de sus manos seguro hacia eso seguido.

Sasuke despertó mal humorado eso no era nuevo, si lo era el que hubiera dormido una noche entera las pesadillas diarias no habían sido tan intensas como de costumbre, borrones de recuerdos de Itachi, sus padres, sangre, pero antes de despertar sobresaltado como siempre todo cambio, recorría un laberinto con alguien de su mano sin rumbo solo corrían como si en ello se le fuera la vida, cada vez más frustrado por no encontrar una salida aumentaba la velocidad hasta que se encontró de golpe con un muro y quien era arrastrada por su mano chocó con su espalda se volteó molesto pero eso era lo único que recordaba. De inmediato sintió a alguien en el piso de abajo en la cocina, se levanto y camino al baño de vuelta al pasillo bajo las gradas y llego a la cocina. La chica llevaba sus ropas y notó el detalle en su espalda una Hyuga portando el escudo Uchiha seguro era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Se movía a sus anchas echando lo que cocinaba a unos platos se sorprendió que no lo notara en definitiva no tenía ni idea de cómo se convirtió en kunoichi.

— ¿Qué haces?— su voz sonó con la misma apatía de siempre y como esperaba la Hyuga se sobresaltó y una de sus manos viajo a su pecho, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión de genuina sorpresa. Se relajó de nuevo al ver la gama de reacciones de la chica.

—Bue... buenos días Uchiha san— hizo una reverencia rápida y al ver que él no contestaba se puso aún más nerviosa —Y…yo... yo lo siento no quise importunar so... solo quise ser útil— alzó el plato y se lo ofreció en un gesto sin pensarlo mirando al plato para no verlo a él.

Miró el plato que la chica le ofreció como una clase de oferta a cambio de que no la tomara con ella… le pareció tan ridícula la escena que para su propia sorpresa tuvo que reprimir el movimiento de sus labios para que no se curvaran en una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es?— soltó cambiando de tema.

Lo miro dejando escapar el aire al notar que no parecía molesto, serio sí, pero no molesto aunque en sus ojos de nuevo había una chispa de diversión.

Como se quedo absorta mirándolo a los ojos se sintió incomodo lo cual era insólito. Sus ojos perla le incomodaban, tratando de ignorar eso tomó el plato y se sentó a comer. Al notar que aun lo miraba se fastidio, le hablo sin mirarla.

—Y bien ¿te quedaras todo el día ahí?— espero la reacción 3, 2, 1.

—Lo... lo siento—se giró completamente roja y continuó en la cocina.

Soltó un gruñido restandole importancia, se reprendió a sí mismo no tenia que causarle gracia el comportamiento de la muchacha no quería relacionarse con ella, estúpido Naruto seguro se había vuelto suave por su culpa.

Hinata alistó el segundo plato y lo puso a un lado, la perspectiva de sentarse a comer junto a Sasuke le parecía de todo menos una buena idea. Se disponía a lavar los platos y matar tiempo cuando le hablo de nuevo.

—Déjalo yo hago eso— de nuevo recordó lo que le enseñaron sobre las normas de convivio básico de personas que viven juntas.

—No se preocupe no me molesta hacerlo— se esforzó en no tartamudear detestaba hacerlo.

—Déjalo y no muerdo— le hablo fuerte —Siéntate.

Hinata parpadeó ante su tono imperativo era una orden no una sugerencia.

Cierto que él mismo casi le había dicho que no se le acercara pero tras reflexionarlo le pareció excesivo y si algo le dejo el convivio con Naruto fue paciencia, además había llegado a la conclusión que no era una de las locas fans de academia aunque no les ponía importancia seguro recordaría si un miembro del clan Hyuga estaba entre ellas, además una chica que se ruborizaba por todo no parecía una amenaza era callada y tímida. Irse a los extremos de evitarse durante las dos semanas que les quedaban no le parecía necesario la casa era grande pero no tanto.

Hinata reprimió un escalofrió tomo su plato y se sentó a su lado. Comieron en silencio tras un primer momento de tensión se relajaron poco a poco.

—Gracias— casi fue un susurro, lo miró asombrada Sasuke se levanto rápido y se puso a lavar los platos.

Se sintió tonto por agradecer hace mucho no lo hacía pero era lo lógico en su casa siempre fue educado ¡mierda! empezaba a irritarse se giró y tomó el plato de ella sin verificar si había terminado o no, suerte para ella que si había acabado.

—Gracias— él no le contesto.

Hinata ojeo el lugar su mirada quedo anclada en una foto, se levantó camino hasta ella la tomó y la miro fijamente, un Sasuke mal humorado y más chico en una esquina, una chica de curioso cabello rosa en medio, el hombre mayor seguro el sensei con sus manos en las cabezas de los integrantes masculinos del equipo, pero nada de eso fue lo que la atrapó, fue el rubio sonriente en la esquina opuesta sus ojos no se apreciaban por una mancha en parte de su rostro la foto parecía deteriorada pero podría jurar que eran azules se sentía hipnotizada por ese pequeño niño.

Sasuke contempló a la Hyuga ida en la foto. — ¿Qué sucede?—

—Sus ojos son azules.

El Uchiha que ya estaba junto a ella miró la foto —Si— pero noto que no se apreciaban en la foto ya Naruto le había reclamado por ello — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soñé con ellos— sin venir a cuento Sasuke se tenso.

Y al notar que había respondido con sinceridad sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas pero fue peor cuando se percato de lo cerca que estaba de ella, colocó de nuevo la foto en su sitio.

—Supongo que empiezas a recordar son Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi— le resto importancia al asunto Tsunade les había avisado que la amnesia era temporal.

—Su...supongo— pero sospechaba que tras ese rubio había una historia importante.

El Uchiha salió a los jardines a entrenar un poco dejando a la confundida chica en medio del salón, comenzó a dar vueltas sin saber bien que hacer y acabó con una escoba limpiando el lugar. Para cuando Sasuke lo advirtió ya pasaba el medio día entro sudado para notar como la muchacha había limpiado la casa y cocinaba el almuerzo. Parecía de las personas que no se podían quedar quietas.

—No tienes que hacer esto— Cayo en cuenta que cuando Naruto estaba en la casa solo la desordenaba o causaba estragos y aún dormido sus ronquidos se oian por todo el lugar, Kakashi no se quedaba mucho por lo que la chica era la primera persona "civilizada" con la que compartía tanto en mucho tiempo.

Esta vez Hinata si lo había notado entrar, al parecer cocinar de alguna manera la relajaba era algo que hacia sin pensar sabiendo que hacer sin problemas así que con buen ánimo le sonrió.

—Se que no es necesario pero Uchiha san esta permitiéndome estar aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Técnicamente es una misión — le pareció importante resaltarlo.

Con expresión pensativa se puso un dedo sobre los labios —Tiene razón pero quiero hacerlo.

—Como quieras— tampoco es que le fuera a rogar.

Se fue duchar y cuando regreso ella lo esperaba en la mesa con los almuerzos listos. Parecía tranquila y bastante relajada así que no tenía sentido que el actuara extraño se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer.

Hinata había notado que no había nadie más en la casa pero no sabía si preguntar por ello desearía poder recordar la historia del muchacho, esperaba no cometer ninguna descortesía por su ignorancia.

Sasuke tomó de nuevo los platos vio como ella por fin reaccionaba había notado su mirada perdida no podía suponer lo que sería perder la memoria ¿Sería terrible? o ¿un alivio para alguien como él? Lavó y seco todo rápido estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de sí mismo esas labores no le eran molestas solo aburridas pero necesarias no podía imaginarse como Naruto, que convivía con toda clase de criaturas en su apartamento.

Hinata lo observó, seguro viviendo solo era normal para el encargarse de la casa desvió la mirada antes de que él notara que lo veía, pensó en que podría hacer por la tarde había limpiado la cocina y la sala, creyó imprudente seguir en esa labor por el resto de la casa después de todo quien era ella para andar fisgoneando.

—Ven— de nuevo fue más una orden que una petición.

Se levantó y lo siguió llegaron a una puerta en el fondo de la casa, entraron parecía un estudio o una biblioteca había libros, pergaminos y un escritorio en contra de la ventana.

—Puedes leer lo que quieras de aquí— tenía las manos en los bolsillos y su pose lucia aburrida. —No hay mucho que hacer así que tal vez te ayude a pasar el tiempo— Además que no te quiero husmeando por ahí pensó, no había nada peligroso en el lugar solo libros de su madre y pergaminos con los ninjutsus básicos.

—Gracias— Hinata sonrió agradecida.

Él no respondió, salió del lugar tenía sus propios pergaminos en su habitación pasaría la tarde repasando algunas cosas.

Hinata ojeo títulos y acabo por tomar un libro de plantas medicinales y sus usos. Salió al corredor de cara a los jardines se recostó a la pared mirando el cielo leyó un poco no supo por cuánto tiempo, una ventisca hizo bailar las ramas de los árboles y su mirada se perdió fue extraño como si su mente se alejara y viajara a otro tiempo...

_Las hojas de los arboles se movían suavemente Shino le hacia una muda señal activo el Byakugan y registro el sitio, detecto en una cabaña 3 chakras por el flujo dos dormían el otro hacía guardia en la entrada. Retrocedió e informo a Kiba que esperaba abajo, Shino desplego sus insectos y momentos más tarde el guardia caía sin idea de que había sucedido._

_ Kiba sonreía tras apresar a los 3 ninjas fugitivos y entregarlos al equipo ANBU de la arena. —Otra misión exitosa del mejor equipo de rastreo de toda la historia._

_Hinata rió suavemente y Shino se acomodó los lentes._

_—Esa afirmación es un poco exagerada tomando en cuenta que..._

_—Ya, ya déjalo no arruines el momento Shino— movió la mano restándole importancia._

_—Kiba kun Shino kun no quiso..._

_—Tú también Hinata solo olvídalo, somos los mejores ¿cierto Akamaru?— el gran can ladro en afirmación Hinata volvió a sonreír._

_Shino suspiró derrotado no tenía sentido discutir con Kiba._

_—Bien que tal una competencia, veamos quien llega primero a la entrada de la aldea._

_Hinata bajo la cabeza… ella perdería._

_—Akamaru no cuenta—_

_La muchacha giró a ver a Shino generalmente él se oponía a esa clase de retos por parte de Kiba supuso que estaba de buen humor o algo así._

_—Tsch de acuerdo, lo siento amigo— Akamaru lanzó un quejido. —Bueno entonces ¿listos?_

_Shino se sacó las manos de su gabardina pero no dijo nada._

_Tomando aire Hinata se preparó —Si._

_—Entonces a las 3, 1, 2, 3…_

_Se lanzaron por el bosque con toda su fuerza Hinata lo intentó pero tras un largo tramo se fue quedando atrás sin embargo cuando se acercaba a la entrada vio a los chicos de pie a unos metros, que raro imaginó que si Kiba hubiera ganado estaría saltando contento y se burlaría de ella por llegar de última y si hubiese sido Shino el ganador Kiba estaría saltando molesto pidiendo revancha pero no espero encontrarlos así, esperándola, llegó hasta ellos temiendo que algo malo sucediera._

_Pero Kiba la recibió con una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete. Lo tomó por reflejo y miró a sus amigos curiosa, ellos se miraron entre si y de nuevo a ella._

_—Feliz cumpleaños Hinata— corearon los muchachos Kiba casi gritando y Shino con su voz de siempre, Akamaru le lamió la mano._

_Su boca se abrió en una perfecta O, pensó en su cumpleaños el día anterior pero lo había olvidado por la misión, su mirada se dulcifico._

_—Muchas gracias chicos— y ambos se sintieron iluminados por la sonrisa de su compañera._

Parpadeó seguido y se desubico al encontrarse sentada en el corredor de la casa Uchiha. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se sentía aturdida pero feliz, todo era borroso pero recordaba a Shino, Kiba y a Akamaru. Se sentía cansada, apoyó su cabeza y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Sasuke bajó buscando a la muchacha debía admitir que era bastante silenciosa no como Naruto que no se callaba se la pasaba saltando de un lugar a otro reclamándole la falta de una tv para pasar el rato, era como un cachorro inquieto que acababa por sacar de la casa para que no destruyera los muebles.

La encontró dormida en una posición algo incómoda en el corredor que daba al jardín, con un libro de plantas medicinales abierto a un lado pero lo que llamó su atención fue su rostro, lucia tranquila su expresión relajada nunca había visto dormir a nadie con esa serenidad. Se quedo ahí mirándola, de pronto pensó que despertaría con un dolor de espalda por dormir así.

—Hyuga— espero… nada —Oye Hyuga— se inclinó para moverle un hombro cuando la chica pestañeó confusa y lo miró.

—U…Uchiha san— dijo con voz somnolienta.

Se incorporó sin dejar de verla —Te quedaste dormida.

—Lo siento—

Sasuke enarco una ceja ¿por qué se disculpaba? No le iba a gritar o algo así, había descubierto que tratar con ella era sumamente sencillo.

Notó que oscurecía —Es tarde— comentó y se puso nerviosa al sentir que no apartaba la mirada de ella. — ¡Oh la cena!—

Con las manos en los bolsillos Sasuke se giró. —Hay té y galletas— entro en la casa sin esperar respuesta.

Hinata se levantó y lo siguió. —Mmm ¿U...Uchiha san lo preparo?—

No contesto era obvio ¿no? quien más lo haría.

Comieron en silencio hasta que Hinata habló —Recordé a mis compañeros

Sasuke levantó el rostro prestándole atención aunque no sabía que decirle ¿debía fingir que le interesaba? Hasta donde llegaba la regla de convivencia que decía "pretende que te importa"

De nuevo nervios ante esos profundos ojos oscuros. —N...no recuerdo todo de ellos p…pero recordé una misión

— ¿Una misión? — De repente tuvo curiosidad, era antisocial y no le gustaba la gente pero no un ermitaño.

—Si— pareció transportada de nuevo toda su expresión se suavizó y su rostro se adorno con una sonrisa —Durante mi cumpleaños yo lo había olvidado pero ellos lo recordaron— concluyó contenta.

Sasuke solo atinó a asentir no sabía que decir a eso y los ojos dulces de la muchacha lo desconcertaban ¿Qué rayos tenía en los ojos? Lo que le contaba no parecía la gran cosa, para él algo así no era muy importante, bueno no que él fuera muy normal aunque ella tampoco lo parecía.

—Es buena señal— Supusó que era lo mejor para terminar la conversación, iba a tomar las cosas para lavarlas pero ella se adelantó.

—El que prepara no lava ¿cierto?— dijo aún sonriente.

¡Bah! que hiciera lo que quisiera, colocó su mano en su mentón y la vio llevarse todo al lavado.

Cayó la noche y ella se despidió casi susurrando con miedo de importunar su lectura —Buenas noches—

Otro gruñido resonó en la sala en respuesta ella sonrió, con el poco tiempo que llevaba con él se hacia una idea de cómo era el muchacho.

En la oscuridad dos personas trataban de dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones uno reflexionando que el día no había sido lo que espero, no sería difícil pasar dos semanas así y una chica agradecida con la nueva persona que estaba conociendo y en espera de más recuerdos de su pasado.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, como mi jefa no esta aproveche que tenia todo al día y me dedique al fic.<p>

Lo prometido es deuda un cap mas, trate de hacerlo más largo en compensación del otro. Espero Sasuke no me quedara muy OOC aunque tome en cuenta todo el tiempo que paso con Naruto eso cambia algo a cualquiera (si vieron el manga de esta semana verán que hasta bijus caen ante él XD) así que ¿Por qué Sasuke no?

Además sí creo que Hinata sería esa clase de persona fácil de tratar y con la que convives de lo más bien.

Menciono y mencionare mucho a Naruto porque desde mi punto de vista siempre sera un pilar en la vida de ambos, pero no se preocupen que no pondre a una Hinata loca por el rubio, todo a su tiempo.

Gracias a los reviews y a todos los que leen se los agradezo;

**MissLuppi, Lordkami, maribelteka, Tokeijikakeno orenji, kaila maya the whater.**


	6. Poco a poco

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>5- Poco a poco<strong>

Se movió incómodo y notó que tenía un brazo colgando fuera de la cama seguro por su último sueño, de nuevo tras la serie de pesadillas acostumbradas soñó algo distinto no un laberinto, esta vez trataba de alcanzar algo pero por más que estirara la mano no llegaba a su objetivo. Salió de la cama a rastras en raras ocasiones quería seguir en la cama, esa era una de ellas.

Hinata estaba muy contenta no estaba segura de que había soñado pero despertó recordando casi todo de sus compañeros varias misiones juntos, al pequeño Akamaru y lo grande que era ahora Shino y su carácter único. Aún quedaban muchas lagunas en su memoria pero saber que tenia personas tan especiales en su vida le influían esperanzas para seguir adelante. Se recordó a si misma peleando casi podía sentir los movimientos precisos para cada ataque notó la presencia del pelinegro bajar las escaleras esta vez no la sorprendería.

—Buen día Uchiha san—

—Hump— se sentó en la mesa observándola de soslayo se notaba alegre, llevaba su propia ropa menos la pesada chamarra sus ojos repasaron la curva de su espalda se volvió con los platos en la mano y la parte delantera quedo a la altura de sus ojos, giró la mirada mientras la joven colocaba el desayuno y se sentaba. Comieron en silencio ella con la mirada alborozada.

—Recordaste algo— No era una pregunta

—S...si, mas cosas de mis compañeros aunque no lo soñé solo desperté recordándolo.

—Ya veo— Él nunca se sintió tan contento por sus compañeros bueno era mejor no pensar en ese punto no tenía idea de que paso con Suigetsu y Jugo tras rescatar a Karin, supuso que los tres huyeron juntos y su otro equipo era otra historia.

—Uchiha san— parpadeó hacia la chica — ¿Está bien?— preguntó algo preocupada.

—No es nada— recogió todo y se fue a lavarlo.

Le había contestado, en otra circunstancia solo habría ignorado el comentario pero estaba ido la voz suave y musical de la muchacha lo había de vuelto a la realidad y sin pensarlo solo contesto. Hacía mucho no se cuestionaba por el destino de los ex miembros de Taka salió sin mediar palabra y regresó hasta entrada la tarde, la chica se había acercado pasado el medio día y depositado tímidamente el almuerzo al notar que él no parecía detenerse. Se detuvo por un momento y reanudo la práctica.

Hinata limpió de nuevo ordenó su cuarto que de por sí ya estaba ordenado, no es que tuviera mucho que ordenar tampoco, hizo el almuerzo y le llevo su parte a Sasuke al ver que no hacia intento de entrar. Más tarde desde la ventana de su habitación observó como el Uchiha iba y venía haciéndole a veces casi imposible seguirle con la mirada acabo asombrada de la capacidad de aquel muchacho, era definitivamente muy fuerte.

Al final del día se toparon en las gradas ella en busca de un libro y él hacia el baño. Quiso decir algo pero no supo qué y él solo paso de largo pensando en un buen baño y en su cama. Se quedó dormida leyendo y Sasuke se preguntaba porque el día entero se la pasó recordando a sus antiguos equipos y los errores que cometió con ellos con una mezcla de culpabilidad y añoranza que creía muertos. Antes de quedar profundamente dormido recordó un par de ojos perla de mirada alegre.

Esta vez no se despertó tan irritado aunque notó que el sueño raro del laberinto se había repetido, lo que le faltaba una pesadilla nueva a su colección. Se levantó adormilado, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió con lo que se encontró. Una muy agitada y asustada Hyuga estaba ante el mirándolo con esas orbes perla temerosa y con rastros de recientes lágrimas. Tras superar la impresión se percató que la muchacha llevaba solo la chamarra y que le quedaba alarmantemente corta.

— ¿Qué pasa?— su voz sonó ronca pero lo atribuyó a que se acababa de despertar.

—Mi hermanita— su voz casi se quiebra.

— ¿Qué con ella?—

—Hanabi la recordé en mi mesita tenía una nota suya estaba en una misión, pero ¿qué pasara cuando regrese? ¿Qué le harán a ella? está en peligro no sabe nada, no hay nadie para protegerla ¿qué hago?

—Tsunade debió pensar en eso— la joven parecía estar al borde de un colapso ni siquiera cuando se encontraron y ella le pidió ayuda estaba tan fuera de sí.

— ¿Tsunade?— inclinó la cabeza sin saber de quien hablaba.

—La Hokage

—Ah, pe... pero—

Ella parecía esa clase de persona que no dejaba algo así por las buenas.

—Voy a ducharme luego iré a preguntarle por ella— la chica estaba a punto de decir algo, no entendía acaso que no le estaba dando una opción. —Te quedas aquí, quieta y sin hacer ninguna imprudencia— su tono no dejaba chance de replicar camino al baño dejándola sola.

Hinata asintió conteniendo las lágrimas tenía mucho miedo por su hermana. Había tenido pesadillas soñando con su padre recuerdos dolorosos de su niñez, despertó llorando solo para quedarse dormida de nuevo y esta vez fue con su pequeña hermana con quien soñó, el dolor anterior se borro sustituido por la ternura, no importaba si las hacían luchar y las comparaban cuando ella horneaba galletas aparecía curiosa fingiendo estar de paso solo para obtener unas cuantas. Se despertó sonriendo hasta que su mente recordó la nota y el miedo la invadió pensando en su fortuna.

Cuando Sasuke salió con el pelo húmedo y la ropa de siempre reparó en la Hyuga que se mantenía en el mismo lugar con la mirada en el suelo reteniendo el llanto con toda su fuerza, lucia realmente afectada lo último que necesitaba era que cometiera una estupidez por no saber de su hermana. Caminó hacia ella captando su atención la vio voltearse, si debía estar muy afectada para no importarle andar en esas fachas ante él sus piernas estaban casi todas al descubierto. Apartó la mirada de ellas reprendiéndose por ponerles más atención de la debida.

—Volveré pronto— antes de que ella respondiera hizo sellos. —Jutsu de invocación— un halcón de mediano tamaño surgió de una nube.

Hinata prestó atención asombrada las lágrimas se retiraron por un momento.

—Se quedara contigo si sucede algo él me avisara inmediatamente— Se disponía a saltar por la ventana cuando la escuchó.

—Gra... gracias— Seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y Sasuke tuvo la ridícula idea de que al volver la encontraría aún clavada en el pasillo.

—Dúchate y espera— luego se esfumó.

Abrió mucho los ojos estaba demasiada asustada para pensar en otras cosas pero bajando la cabeza comprobó con enorme vergüenza que había acudido al muchacho llevando solo la chamarra con que dormía. Se llevo las manos a la cara mientras corría a su habitación mitad asustada por su hermanita mitad a avergonzada por su descaro.

Sasuke cruzó los límites del sello debía reconocer lo bien que estaba realizado no se notaba nada. Se preguntaba si los hermanos mayores siempre se preocupaban tanto por los menores, la mirada desesperada de la Hyuga lo descolocó, cuando tuvo la cabeza en blanco perdida lucia nerviosa y confusa pero ni en esos momentos con todo en su contra reacciono como al enterarse de que su pequeña hermana podía estar en peligro. Recordó todo lo que hizo Itachi solo por protegerlo, definitivamente los mayores podían hacer cosas inigualables por los menores. Pronto divisó la torre Hokage llego a la ventana pero no encontró a Tsunade cuando entraba a la oficina Shizune salió en medio de una pila de documentos.

—Sasuke san ¿qué hace aquí?

—Necesito hablar con la Hokage.

—Bueno no sé exactamente donde esta pero...

— ¿Que sucede?— la mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí observando con seriedad al joven. Shizune parecía a punto de vociferar algo pero se abstuvo.

—La Hyuga recordó a su hermana está preocupada por ella.

—Ayer por la noche envié una nota a su equipo enviándolo a la aldea de la arena, cuando ustedes partieron de aquí me comunique con el Kazekage pidiéndole que la recibiera a ella y a su equipo.

La mujer tomó asiento llevaba una bolsa con ella —La excusa es que la arena está teniendo problemas en sus fronteras y el Byakugan seria de ayuda, eso mantendrá a Hanabi lejos de Konoha mientras resolvemos esto.

—Entiendo— iba a anunciar que se retiraba pero Tsunade no lo dejaría ir así de fácil.

—Cuéntame que más ha pasado— Sasuke teniendo en cuenta el estado en que quedo su huésped se removió en desacuerdo.

—No quiero que haga algo estúpido por no recibir noticias— Respondió al gesto interrogativo en la líder.

Tsunade pensó por un segundo que lo dicho sonaba a excusa pero teniendo en cuenta que era Sasuke Uchiha de quien hablaba supuso que eran figuraciones suyas. —Habla rápido entonces.

El último Uchiha procedió a narrar lo sucedido superficialmente que recordó a sus compañeros a su hermana y se comportaba normal aunque no sabía si era su forma de ser habitual.

La mujer asintió se levantó y le ofreció la bolsa. —Ropa para Hinata iba a enviarla con Shizune, no es parecida a la que habitualmente usa pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escoger.

Sasuke tomó la bolsa sin mediar palabra.

—No vengas seguido a menos que sea estrictamente necesario no quiero que sospechen — Solo asintió y desapareció de nuevo.

—Tsunade sama no le pareció extraño que no preguntara nada de los Hyuga, sería lo normal para estar informado de la situación.

—Creo que estaba demasiado preocupado por volver pronto con Hinata.

—Que se supone que significa eso.

—Justo lo que dije…

Hinata había preparado el desayuno mas por tener la mente ocupada ahora lo consideraba mala idea seguro se enfriaría, sentada en el corredor esperaba el regreso del muchacho activó el Byakugan se frustro, no podía ver más allá de los límites del distrito Uchiha. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad observó al halcón el pobre había revoloteado cerca de ella hasta que se quedo quieta. Se concentro en Sasuke y lo noto… se acercaba se levantó deprisa y salió al jardín esperándolo, pronto apareció frente a ella.

Bien lo había obedecido se había duchado y puesto ropa más presentable y menos distractora, la que le prestó —Tu hermana está bien— hablo antes de que le preguntara estaba mortalmente pálida no que fuera raro, su piel era muy blanca.

— ¿En serio?

—Si, Tsunade la envió a otra misión antes de llegar a la aldea, estará en la arena hasta nuevo aviso, el Kazekage está alertado y la protegerán.

La chica se llevo la mano al pecho y bajo los parpados aliviada sentía como el calor regresaba a su cuerpo. Lo miro con infinita gratitud —Muchas gracias Uchiha san

—Toma Tsunade te lo envía— liberó la invocación y entro a la casa, la chica venia tras él revisando la bolsa. Entro a la cocina y tomo el desayuno, ella paso de largo revisando el contenido del paquete.

Ropa, que bueno no era que no apreciara la que tenia, pero se quedaría corta pensando en el tiempo que faltaba. Tres camisetas de colores parecidas a las que tenía en su armario pero no tan grandes, aunque seguro le entraban bien, un par de shorts y un pantalón parecido al que traía al salir de casa, en el fondo había ropa interior que agradeció profundamente a la Hokage, claro evito sacarla y la tapo de nuevo con las otras prendas.

Sasuke mientras acababa de comer reflexiono en que no le había dicho donde podía lavar la ropa y tomando en cuenta la poca que tenia fue un error de su parte. —Te mostrare donde lavar la ropa.

El resto del día transcurrió parecido al anterior Sasuke entreno, Hinata lavó la ropa, esta vez almorzaron juntos y tras acabar de leer el libro de plantas se quedo dormida de nuevo pero esta vez en el sofá.

El Uchiha entro a la sala y no se sorprendió de encontrarla dormida, no iba a despertarla pero la reparó inquieta se acerco un poco y notó como su rostro mostraba dolor, movió la cabeza un poco parecía tener una pesadilla. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá

—Hyuga— nada y la expresión de sufrimiento no se iba —Oye Hyuga despierta— Le movió el hombro tratando de ser delicado pero no daba señales de despertar.

—Hyuga— combino la voz fuerte con el movimiento en los hombros y esta vez tuvo éxito.

Abrió los ojos de golpe brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas se sentó de deprisa y quedo muy cerca de quien la despertó. Lo miro confundida, aún tenía residuos de los dolorosos recuerdos pero lo cerca del rostro del muchacho logro despertarla del todo y ruborizarla a la vez.

—U...U...Uchiha san— se hundió un poco en el sofá.

Sasuke retrocedió un poco pero no se levanto — ¿Estás bien?— las palabras salieron de su boca automáticas.

—Y... y... yo recordé mi niñez.

Sasuke solo la veía con esos ojos negros sin expresión alguna. Quería apartar la mirada pero con todo y el rubor no lo hizo, esos ojos fueron su primer recuerdo, se dejo llevar por la fuerza de su mirada dándose valor.

—Anoche recordé a mi padre… como decía que no le importaba lo que me pasaba, que era muy débil mi sensei le decía que era peligroso pero a él no le importó, no podía creer que mi padre pensara eso, creí que estaba confundida pero ahora...

No pudo sostenerle más la mirada continuó hablando con la cabeza baja.

—Estaba decepcionado, no era lo que quería en su heredera, durante toda mi niñez fui comparada con mi hermana, nunca podía llenar sus expectativas- Se limpio el par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

El gesto le pareció a Sasuke uno de los más limpios que había visto, no entendía que pasaba con él, debería darle la razón al líder Hyuga, él también despreciaba la debilidad, los patéticos llantos pero esa chiquilla frente a él más que debilidad le inspiraba protección, como una pequeña flor en el campo solitaria y desamparada pero con su propio encanto.

Por Kami que pasaba con él se levantó confundido de lo que sentía. Los ojos perla lo miraron aún húmedos por las lágrimas en medio de la creciente oscuridad tras el atardecer.

—Lo... lo siento— sonrió tristemente —Uchiha san es fuerte, debe creer que soy patética— Ella misma se sentía así.

—No— de inmediato se arrepintió de hablar al percibir los opalinos ojos asombrados clavados en él.

Trato de enmendarlo —No deberías sacar conclusiones, solo recuerdas tu niñez— miró hacia otro lado. —La gente comete errores pero cambia… solo has recordado cosas tristes malas decisiones por parte de tu padre, dale una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, si es que no lo ha hecho ya pero aún no recuerdas.

De cuando acá se había vuelto tan filósofo, esa Hyuga lo hacía decir tonterías. No soportando más la inspección de esos ojos se apresuró a salir de ahí.

—Uchiha san— la voz suave de la chica resonó —Muchas gracias—

Ninguno ceno, encerrados en sus habitaciones tratando de leer mientras en sus mentes se repetía una y otra vez la conversación de la tarde. Al final cansados acabaron vencidos por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Hola, aquí otro cap espero les guste. Ya empecé la U de nuevo así que tal vez actualiza solo los domingos.<p>

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios lindos que siempre me animan;

**El Puti-Fino, Tokeijikakeno orenji, DarkAmychan, peste21, maribelteka, safaronox.**


	7. Comprensión

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>6- Comprensión<strong>

Abrió los ojos y se estiró enredada en las sabanas tras una noche normal sin sueños ni recuerdos, había descansado tranquila. Se levantó recogió la ropa y se fue al baño, camino tranquila, con la ropa extra de Tsunade podía darse el lujo de dormir con uno de los shorts. Al salir al pasillo buscó la presencia de Sasuke, se hacía costumbre buscarlo en la casa pero no lo encontró, asustada activo su línea de sangre, busco en toda la casa... nada.

Empezada a entrar en pánico cuando el halcón en la ventana captó su atención sus ojos ya normales miraron al ave, Sasuke había salido. Se tranquilizó un poco pero estaba, inquieta tras ducharse se puso su propio pantalón y la camisa negra que usaba por debajo de la chamarra, agradeciendo el buen sol del día anterior que seco todas sus prendas. Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al encontrar su desayuno listo, tomó el primer bocado, sabía bien soltó una suave risilla y se tapo la boca, sin comprender muy bien el origen de su reacción. Tras lavar y ordenar todo salió al jardín, había algo que quería intentar.

Empezó con movimientos básicos sus músculos y su cuerpo moviéndose casi por reflejo su cerebro ordenaba de forma inconsciente. ¡Oh si! recordaba cómo luchar tomó algunos kunais prestados y práctico, tenia buena puntería una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro se sentía tan bien. Lo distinguió a tiempo para girarse y encararlo, de manera automática colocó su mano con el kunai tras la espalda como escondiendo la evidencia.

Levantó una ceja mirando divertido a la joven frente a él, mirada gacha, pose culpable, escondiendo algo en la espalda, en resumen la reacción de una pequeña atrapada en media travesura.

— ¿Y bien?— repuso con voz seria — ¿qué hacías?— lo entendió con solo ver los kunais en el árbol, las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas… estaba entrenado. Pero quería ver si acertaba la reacción que tendría por la pregunta.

—Y... yo... bue... lo... lo siento— hizo una corta reverencia aún mas sonrojada.

Si, tal como esperaba.

—No quise molestar so…solo quería comprobar algo lo…lo lamento— le ofreció el kunai con ambas manos.

De nuevo esa postura, ahora ofreciendo el kunai como ofrenda de paz. Desvió la mirada, no podía seguir mirándola sin sonreír. —Querías saber si recordabas luchar.

Ella lo miró—S…si— respiró aliviada al ver que no la miraba.

— ¿Y cómo te fue?— hablo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa.

—Creo que bien... — Se fijo en las bolsas que llevaba. —Mmm Uchiha san me sorprendí al despertar y no encontrarlo.

—Ya casi no quedaban víveres— respondió sin importancia.

—Oh lo siento—

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?— había notado que lo hacía seguido.

—Bueno, es mi culpa que gaste más de lo normal— comentó apenada.

—No es la gran cosa, es peor cuando Naruto está aquí arrasa con todo lo que encuentra y nunca parece satisfecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, era la primera vez que hablaba de algo así, también mencionó a Naruto y aunque sonaba molesto había cierto toque de incredulidad en su voz como si no diera crédito a la forma de comer de su compañero.

Sasuke fingió no darle importancia a su desliz de mencionar en voz alta el detalle de Naruto y su apetito pero era como había pensado al despertar...

* * *

><p>No había dormido bien, es más no había dormido casi nada, se paso gran parte de la noche removiéndose ¿por qué había tratado de consolar a la Hyuga? él no era así, molesto e irritado se levantó fue a la cocina en busca de algo para comer y contempló que estaba por amanecer, revisó la despensa para preparar el desayuno comprobó que ya casi no quedaba mucho, con Naruto ausente había comprado lo justo que gastaba por semana solo él, la inesperada llegada de otro inquilino a la casa lo deja sin nada para el almuerzo.<p>

Tendría que salir a comprar, se quedo quieto observando lo que cocinaba, cocino para dos ¡mierda! se debatió estaba a punto de tirar la ración extra, no quería que ella mal interpretara algo, estaba por tirarlo pero su mano se congeló, eso era estúpido la comida se acababa y no había nada malo en que preparara para dos, si hacia su parte no había problema en hacer un poco más para la chica. Además ella había estado cocinado para dos, al terminar tapó las cosas y se sentó a comer. Maldición se estaba comportando como un idiota. Lavó lo que quedaba y se preparo para salir, realizo la invocación de nuevo con órdenes de vigilar a la chica.

No quería correr, además era muy temprano, avanzó con paso normal hacia la aldea, pensando… todo era culpa de Naruto, esa era la respuesta lo había vuelto suave, tanto tiempo con ese Usuratonkachi tenía repercusiones serias, ¡oh! como lo golpearía al volver. Esperaba que la Hyuga no pensara que la situación se repitiera. En la tienda compro varias cosas.

—Buen día— con ese tono aburrido solo podía ser una persona

—Nara— respondió sin voltearse.

Tras el "saludo" Shikamaru tomo las papas favoritas de Chouji y se formó en la fila. La gente siempre evitaba al Uchiha, algunas mujeres de la aldea se le acercaban a veces pero pronto huían espantadas.

No era que le agradara particularmente, tras su llegada casi toda la aldea reaccionó con aversión aun sabiendo la historia tras la masacre Uchiha. Recordaba como él no sabía qué actitud tomar al inicio aunque llevaba un par de semanas en la aldea no lo había visto recordaba las reacciones de algunos que compartieron academia con el vengador, Kiba amenazando con que lo mejor era sacarlo a patadas de la aldea, Ino y Sakura suspirando melancólicas sin estar seguras de que hacer, Shino sin responder nada, y sorprendentemente fue la callada Hinata la que le dio el mejor punto de vista.

—Naruto kun confía en Uchiha san, así que no creo que sea correcto desconfiar de él— La voz suave y melodiosa sonaba segura —Además Naruto kun ama la aldea jamás haría algo que la pusiera en riesgo, si decidió que Uchiha san podía estar aquí es porque nada malo sucedería.

—Naruto puede estar cegado por su amistad.

—Mmm no creo, Shikamaru kun ¿quién conoce a Chouji kun mejor que tú?

—Nadie— ni siquiera lo pensó.

— ¿Ves? nadie conoce mejor a Uchiha san que Naruto kun, por eso no voy a tratar distinto a Uchiha san, algo debe haber en él que no sabemos para que Naruto kun lo aprecie tanto.

Shikamaru lo pensó el razonamiento estaba basado por completo en la fe ciega de la chica hacia el rubio, lo cual no era de extrañar. Sin embargo y a pesar de que Naruto no era el bombillo más brillante del candelabro él también confiaría su vida al rubio.

—Tienes un punto— le concedió a la chica.

Hinata sonrió —Shino kun dijo "si tratas a alguien como delincuente puede que acabe comportándose como tal"

La chica de ojos claros se despidió dejando a Shikamaru con la idea de que tal vez los mas callados eran los que tenían más cosas interesantes que decir.

Sasuke se puso tras él en la fila regresándolo al presente, el estratega advirtió las miradas poco disimuladas de los presentes, suspiro se volvió un poco para no darle la espalda pero tampoco para estar de frente.

—El Tsuchikage solicito a Naruto como mediador en un tratado con la Mizukage.

—Imaginó lo mucho que le gusto la idea— Sasuke comento irónico conocedor del berrinche que debió hacer su amigo.

—Fue problemático pero Tsunade sama tuvo una idea, lo amenazó con nombrar a otro sucesor y acabó aceptando.

La fila se movió y Shikamaru pago las papas, un hombre junto al dependiente lo reprendió con la mirada, como si obrara mal por conversar con el Uchiha.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja —Me pregunto quién le dio esa idea.

Shikamaru tomó su paquete y se alejó —Chico no se dé que hablas.

Sasuke pagó y salió reprimiendo una sonrisa de repente tuvo una idea…

Después de las primeras semanas en Konoha toda la gente comentaba cosas, a él le daba completamente igual, pero los comentarios acerca de como el pobre Naruto debía soportarlo, andar de arriba a abajo con el amargado Uchiha temiendo recibir un golpe en la espalda, lo irritaban. Es que acaso nadie notaba que él no lo pedía, o lo insoportablemente molesto que podría resultar el Uzumaki. Una mañana armó todo un alboroto en una pelea con el chico perro, Sasuke no podía creer que hubiera alguien casi tan escandaloso como Naruto.

Estaba considerando seriamente que no tenía porque seguir soportando eso cuando el Nara se le acerco con las manos en los bolsillos y pose de cansancio, Sasuke ignoró su cercanía hasta que el muchacho dijo algo que le llamo la atención.

—Una semana entera con Naruto pegado a mí y yo ya hubiera huido de la aldea.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la observación ¿qué pretendía ese chico?

Shikamaru vio caer a Naruto de manera poco decorosa tras un golpe combinado de Kiba y Akamaru.

—Y pensar que ese será el próximo Hokage— suspiró resignado.

El Uchiha miró al rubio, cabeza en el suelo trasero hacia arriba... en resumen una imagen nada alentadora. Le dio la razón al chico.

Entonces con un poof el Naruto en el suelo desapareció y otro tomó a Kiba por la espalda con un kunai en el cuello, cuando Kiba se rindió el rubio grito victorioso.

—Bueno supongo que mientras no invente una orden que incluya el naranja en el uniforme ninja no estará mal— El joven de cabello en punta se alejo.

En la cara de Sasuke una expresión burlona surgía, Naruto corría hacia él con los brazos en alto, si tal vez un Hokage ruidoso no estaría tan mal.

Luego el Nara siempre lo saludaba con un buen día o un simple Uchiha. Cuando Sasuke volvió a las misiones y atrapó a un ninja renegado lo entrego a inteligencia pero el ninja se suicidó antes de obtener información dejándolos solo con el mensaje cifrado que él le quito. Fue llamado a declarar para intentar obtener más información pero cuando entro a la sección de inteligencia la gente parecía nerviosa, claro tener al ex desertor en la zona donde se guardaba información clasificada era para muchos un error. Sin embargo Shikamaru le permitió entrar y compartió toda la información del caso, era algo que venían siguiendo desde hace unos días y el mensaje de Sasuke era la clave. Los que los rodeaban abrieron los ojos en shock por las acciones del Nara pero él seguía tranquilo explicando con detalle todo y lo único que pudo hacer Sasuke fue maldecir porque alguna parte minúscula en su ser agradeció la confianza del joven frente a él. El Uchiha dijo todo cuanto sabía, respondiendo la serie de preguntas que le formulaba Shikamaru después de unas dos horas Sasuke no pudo evitar asombrarse un poco al ver como el chico resolvía todo.

Desde entonces Sasuke respondía los saludos del joven porque a pesar de que lo confundió y molesto al inicio acabó reconociendo que el Nara le caía bien. Así era él al principio ante lo desconocido, se molestaba, se irritaba, lo negaba, pero cuando lo comprendía lo asumía. No tenía sentido engañarse solo.

Y eso pasaba ahora, así como el Nara la chica era distinta a las personas que conocía. Por lo tanto era normal que le causara reacciones distintas a las que tendría con otro tipo de gente. El razonamiento lo tranquilizó, a pesar de que en apariencia era insignificante la Hyuga era suave, delicada y atenta. Nunca conoció a una chica así, tal vez por eso le inspirara protegerla, como un instinto primitivo del fuerte que protege al débil. Decidió que solo seguiría ese instinto, eso lo libraría de tontos cuestionamientos, ya tenía su respuesta al porqué la consoló. Le caía bien era algo raro pero bueno, tampoco imposible.

* * *

><p>Así no era de extrañar que le contara lo de Naruto y como podía en un solo día vaciar su despensa.<p>

—Uchiha san quiere que lo ayudé a ordenar las cosas.

Iba a decir que no pero la muchacha lo miraba expectante con esos ojos ingenuos y expectantes. Sin mediar palabra le paso una bolsa y ella contenta se apresuro a ordenar.

Terminada la tarea ambos se quedaron mirándose Hinata apartó la mirada primero, Sasuke suspiro pero pensó en algo que tal vez le agradaría y ciertamente él también tenía curiosidad.

—Entrenemos.

—Q…que— su cabeza dio un salto hacia arriba para verlo a la cara.

—Que entrenemos, eso hacías antes ¿no?

—Bueno y…yo— comenzó a moverse incómoda sin poder despegar sus ojos de él.

—Vamos muéstrame lo que tienes Hyuga— lo dijo con una expresión socarrona y una sonrisa de lado que le cortó el aliento a la heredera. Al ver el rostro tan blanco volverse de un intenso rojo la sonrisa aumentó, se giró y fue por shurikens y kunais, tenía interés por ver qué clase de kunoichi podía ser.

Cuando el joven la liberó de la hipnótica mirada y la perturbadora sonrisa tomó aire y se llevo una mano al pecho ¿Qué había sido eso? Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente, ella no era rival para él, pero... él la estaba tomando en cuenta y parecía más relajado de lo que lo había visto antes. Sonrió ella daría su mejor esfuerzo. Salieron al jardín le arrojó un portador de armas abastecido de shurikens y kunais.

— ¿Lista?— preguntó mientras se colocaba las armas.

—Si— no le quitaba la mirada mientras se ponía en guardia.

Lo miraba fijo cuando Sasuke desapareció apenas y pudo evitar el golpe.

—No te duermas—

Esquivaba y corría no podía hacer otra cosa, trató de tranquilizarse lo sintió venir, dejo que se acercara y en el último segundo realizo un giro, para lanzar un golpe de palma por la espalda del Uchiha.

Él lo esquivo sin problemas pero le llamó la atención el giro, un movimiento delicado y seguro, preciso de llegar a tocarle, otro movimiento suave hacia abajo y luego arriba con los brazos estirados tratando de alcanzarlo el último Uchiha reconoció en su forma de pelear su forma de ser, suave y grácil. Le lanzo algunos kunais para alejarla y ella los esquivó movimientos curiosos parecía danzar.

Nunca lo tocó pero estaba tan emocionada, la sensación de adrenalina por su cuerpo era inigualable.

Sasuke bajó el ritmo pero ya en la tarde a cabo por amarrarla a un árbol con hilos que ella percibió tarde con su Byakugan.

— ¡Oh!— su expresión de asombro pasó a una pequeña sonrisa cuando él la soltó.

—Gané— concluyó, disfrutaba decírselo a Naruto para verlo saltar molesto y hacer berrinches, ella por el contrario parecía algo divertida.

—Eso esperaba p...pero fue divertido— le dijo con una sonrisa se giró despacio pensando en darse un buen baño pero él pareció adivinar su pensamiento.

—El baño es mío— la adelantó rumbo a la casa a ducharse para comer, estaba hambriento.

Hinata lo siguió mirando su espalda se sintió feliz cada vez conocía más de él, y aunque se sentía nerviosa a veces no podía negar que cada vez lo apreciaba más. —Mmm no se supone que las damas van primero— se dejo llevar por el pensamiento.

Se encogió de hombros —El que gana se queda el baño— era una verdad universal.

Hinata fingió resignación —Siempre me bañare de segunda—

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja divertido al escucharla asumir que se repetirían los entrenamientos subió las escaleras despacio, para cuando regreso la cena estaba casi lista.

—Tú turno— dijo mirando la espalda de la chica en la cocina.

—Gracias, mmm podría apagar el fuego en dos minutos.

—Bien.

—Gracias— Subió apresurada a ducharse.

Sasuke la vio irse y se sorprendió de lo cómodo que se encontraba con ella no era obligado y la tensión inicial se esfumó, imaginó que ella también estaba a gusto pues aunque se ponía nerviosa a veces se comportaba tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al volver la cena estaba en la mesa y tomó asiento para comer, comieron en silencio, tras caer la noche se acostaron un poco más tarde ambos pensando en que había sido un buen día.

* * *

><p>Hola como han estado? Yo haciendo tarea o eso se supone XD al final termine el cap y no lo que debía hacer.<p>

Espero les guste y no me liara con algunas partes.

Como siempre hare, agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios me alegra siempre ver las notificaciones en mi correo.

Sacando una duda, LordKami subi el capitulo 5 al dia siguiente de publicar el 4

Y a todos muchas gracias por comentar,

**LordKami, safaronox, andrea, Mar13, Dark Amy-chan, Tokeijikakeno orenji, peste21**


	8. Delirios

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>7- Delirios<strong>

Desayunaban callados ella pensativa.

—Bueno de quien fue el turno esta vez— comento al verla tan ida.

— ¿ah? — lo miró confusa.

—A quien recordaste, parece que al dormir tu memoria regresa ¿no? — ya había notado el patrón.

—Eso parece... recordé a Neji niisan— lo dijo como algo bueno, sin embargo el ceño de Sasuke se frunció.

— ¿Recuerdas todo de él?—había oído la historia de los dos aunque nunca de primera mano.

Sabia porque se lo decía —Fue duro conmigo de niña pero después nos llevamos bien.

Debía apelar por su primo, los recuerdos que tuvo eran buenos, se sentía protegida con él, la tomaba en serio al entrenar y se preocupaba por ella.

—Dices que tratar de matarte es ser duro— no entendía como había dulzura en su voz al hablar de quien quiso matarla.

—El cambio, eso es lo que importa, no lo que hizo si no lo que hace ahora, él cometió errores pero en ese momento le parecieron justificados, cuando las personas sufren mucho el dolor puede convertirse en mal consejero— Notaba en su mirada que él le prestaba mucha atención —Lo importante no son los errores que cometes… lo verdaderamente importante es lo que haces para enmendarlos— A media oración no pudo sostenerle más la mirada y terminó viendo al plato vacio en la mesa.

—Le diste otra oportunidad— su voz fue distinta, no molesta, ni seria, no podía detectar el sentimiento que le transmitió.

—Si— aventuró su mirada de nuevo debido a la curiosidad por su tono de voz.

Clavo sus oscuros ojos en los claros de ella. — ¿Se la darías a cualquiera?—

Por reflejo quiso huir a su mirada pero no pudo, algo se escondía en esa oscuridad, como si su respuesta fuera de vital importancia de alguna manera que escapaba de su comprensión.

—T..to..dos merecen otra oportunidad— acabó nerviosa.

Fueron solo segundos mientras sus miradas continuaban unidas hasta que el joven se levantó y recogió todo, sin embargo a Hinata le parecieron minutos, tomó aire sin saber bien en qué momento había dejado de respirar.

Sasuke secaba los platos aturdido, no sabía que lo llevo a preguntarle eso, tal vez curiosidad pero no le parecía solo eso. Por primera vez desde que se encontraron se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si recordaba todo de él y qué pensaría al comprender que vivía con quien había planeado destruir la aldea y todo lo que había en ella. Cuando volteó la encontró de pie algo incómoda y ruborizada mirando el suelo, levantó la vista tímidamente miró de reojo el jardín y de nuevo a él. Se relajo ante su actitud, sabía lo que le quería preguntar.

El sol estaba en lo alto se sonrojo cuando le pidió que se amarrara el cabello y aún más cuando le dijo entre trabas que no tenía con que. El pelinegro desapareció hacia la casa y regreso con una cinta, Hinata agradeció el gesto y se amarró su cabello largo. Para el Uchiha el cabello de la muchacha era la respuesta a que ella lo rozara en el movimiento anterior, cuando realizaba los giros su cabello en armonía a su cuerpo giraba, por un leve instante su mirada quedó atrapada en ese gesto y la muchacha lo rozó con su juken.

Se acercaba el medio día y el calor era tan intenso que creía mejor parar, las mejillas sonrojadas y el pecho agitado de la Hyuga le indicaban que eso le está afectando. Iba a decirle que pararan cuando ella cortó el ataque y giró en la dirección contraria

—Alguien viene— todo su cuerpo se puso alerta.

Sasuke también se preparó pero se relajó al reconocer el chakra. —Es Kakashi.

Debatía entre esconder a la Hyuga o no, Kakashi seguro la percibiría si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos desaparecieron y segundos después el hombre de cabello blanco y mascara se presento a ellos.

—Hola— levantó la mano saludando a los jóvenes.

Tomó noto de la camisa de mangas cortas no tan grande que llevaba Hinata, short por arriba de la rodilla, el pelo en una cola, nunca la había visto así. Sasuke por otro lado lucia como siempre, malhumorado.

—Ho…hola— saludo cortésmente.

En eso si lucia igual, algo sonrojada y medio nerviosa. Se sorprendió cuando percibió que luchaban, hasta donde recordaba Sasuke solo entrenaba con Naruto, principalmente porque nadie más se animaba a hacerle frente y porque Sasuke no se llevaba con nadie.

— ¿Que quieres?— la mirada inspectora de su sensei le irrito.

Bueno guardaría ese detalle para analizarlo más tarde.

Los ojos perla miraban a Sasuke medio impactada por la hostilidad en su voz, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que era su sensei y medio asombrada porque esa hostilidad la había dejado de usar con ella y no se había percatado.

—Siempre tan cruel, me gustaría decir que estoy de visita pero traigo un informe de la Hokage. — Se sentó a la sombra del árbol dejando un paquete a un lado y una bolsa al otro. —Tomen asiento.

Hinata se acercó y se sentó pronto mientras Sasuke se dejó caer al otro lado de su sensei.

— ¿Y bien?—

—Los Hyuga te han estado buscando, el primer día recorrieron los terrenos de los clanes, Aburame, Inuzuka y la casa de Kurenai. Ese mismo día inspeccionaron el hospital, la academia y los campos de entrenamiento. — se cruzó de brazos —No se detuvieron ahí, por la noche enviaron algunos miembros a las afueras de la aldea y se alejaron cubriendo un amplio perímetro, los pasados 3 días han estado cepillando la aldea en busca de cualquier rastro, hoy llegó un informe de que saliste en una misión del clan y que no estarías disponible por el momento.

—Temen que Tsunade le encomiende una misión— afirmó Sasuke pensativo.

—Eso creemos.

Se sentía mortificada porque la descubrieran —Sospechan algo—

—No, de cierta forma fue un golpe maestro esconderte con Sasuke, ni en sus más locos sueños te buscarían aquí.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Cómo va tu memoria?

—Oh he recordado varias cosas. — Se alegro de poder responder que había avanzado algo.

—Que bueno, me encantaría quedarme pero tengo una misión— Se incorporó dándole la bolsa a Sasuke —Un regalo.

— ¿Bromeas?— Una vena latiendo en su sien.

Que alumno tan mal agradecido. —Toma Hinata, el almuerzo— Como esperaba ella si tomo el presente.

—Gracias— El olor la golpeó y lo reconoció de inmediato, ramen.

—_Ramen, ramen— Un rubio entraba cantando al lugar en donde ella y Kiba comían_

—_Viejo dame lo de siempre. _

_De repente notó a la pareja y sonrió ampliamente. _

—_Hola Kiba, Hinata— un calor intenso en el rostro su corazón latiendo a mil. _

—Hinata ¿estás bien?— Parpadeó mareada, Kakashi y Sasuke la miraban con desconcierto.

—S…si— había sido un raro flashazo.

— ¿Segura?— la Hyuga no se veía bien.

—Si... no es nada Uchiha san.

Por otro lado Kakashi si capto que de alguna manera la muchacha recordó algo de Naruto al percibir el olor del ramen. Sonrió era algo que siempre se ligaba al ojiazul.

Luego todo paso muy rápido, Sasuke levantó el otro paquete y antes de que Kakashi pudiera advertirle lo agitó con fuerza acercándolo a su oído, el ninja copia tomó a Hinata de la cintura y saltó antes que la nube de humo que envolvió a su pupilo los alcanzara. La heredera no pudo ni sonrojarse cuando ya se encontraba libre, asustada miró hacia la nube, Kakashi alejó el humo y Sasuke reapareció con el paquete roto completamente enfurecido.

—Q-u-e r-a-y-o-s...

Pero no pudo increpar a Kakashi porque ya estaba frente a él — ¿Aspiraste algo del humo?

Por el tono de urgencia ambos jóvenes lo miraron Hinata ansiosa, Sasuke más furioso.

—Un poco ¿que era?

—Se lo quite a Konohamaru, eran bombas de humo experimentales, las tomo como juego pero eran peligrosas

—Co... como que peligrosas— Hinata asustada miró al pelinegro revisándolo de arriba abajo en busca de algún daño.

—Si ya saben son experimentales la idea era que la cortina de humo aturdiera al enemigo pero resultaron volátiles, con un golpe fuerte estallan pero ese no es el problema— con ojo calculador observaba a su antiguo estudiante.

—Déjate de rodeos— cada vez se enfurecía más.

—Pasadas unas ocho horas desde inhalarlas producen alucinaciones, tardan casi dos horas pero luego cualquier efecto desaparece.

Hinata abrió los ojos espantada.

—Porque mierda trajiste algo así aquí. — En que pensaba ese hombre.

—Lo siento, se lo quite de camino acá, debía informarles y salir a mi misión pronto, no tuve donde deshacerme del paquete de manera adecuada. — Los miró algo incómodo. — A mi favor alego que no creí que hicieras algo tan infantil como lo que hiciste.

Ese hombre estaba buscando el final de sus días, no solo llevaba a su casa algo potencialmente riesgoso si no que le decía niño.

— ¿No hay un antídoto o alguna medicina?— Y para empeorar Hinata lo veía como si le hubieran detectado un tumor.

—Hay un antídoto, contrarresta las alucinaciones— El rostro de la Hyuga se iluminó. —Pero produce fiebre y vómitos por dos días— Y el rostro de la chica se volvió a apagar. —Lo siento— Kakashi miró el cielo, pasaba el medio día.

—Ya no importa me las arreglaré vete a tu misión. — ¡Mierda! Lo que le faltaba.

—Pero...

Le miró amenazante —Ya hiciste bastante.

—De acuerdo, lo lamento Hinata dejarte con el cascarrabias en una situación así— Al ver a los ojos de Sasuke brillar con peligro, se despidió con la mano. —Volveré luego, por cierto— alzando un poco la voz agregó —Solo Shizune y yo sabemos de la situación y solo nosotros seremos enviados a traer información, así que no dejes que nadie más se entere de su estadía aquí.

Miro a su sensei partir y viró hacia la chica que lo veía preocupada. —No importa he pasado cosas peores— Se fijó en la bolsa con ramen, desde que Naruto se fue no había vuelto a comerlo pero dada la situación nada podía ser peor. —Comamos.

Mientras entraban a la casa el Uchiha era consciente de la mirada perlada clavada a su espalda, iba ser un largo día...

Tras comer y bañarse (esta vez Hinata se baño primero ya que no hubo ganador) se sentaron a leer en el salón pero Sasuke cansado de las miradas preocupadas de la muchacha acabó de nuevo en el jardín. Al final de la tarde el Uchiha se encontró con un pequeño refrigerio que tomo tras darse un baño, a ambos al parecer les había caído pesado el almuerzo. A pesar de su timidez Hinata no apartaba la mirada de él como si de un momento a otro fuera a caer presa de los delirios, fastidiado rompió la regla de "el que prepara no lava" y se retiró a su habitación seguro que ahí ni bajo amenaza la Hyuga lo seguiría.

Según sus cálculos le quedarían unas dos horas de cordura, no había aspirado el humo por mucho tiempo, tal vez no le pasaría nada o sería algo más débil. Sintió a la muchacha irse a su habitación, tras casi una hora y ya cansado de estar recluido en su habitación salió a pasear por los alrededores de la casa, camino en círculos despacio concentrado en el cielo nocturno, decidió regresar al notar que sus dos horas se extinguían, lo último que necesitaba era acabar tirado en media calle desolada. Renegando contra Kakashi se hecho en el sofá, se sentía tenso empezó a imaginar las peleas que tendría con Naruto al regresar, eso lo ayudaría a liberar tensión y sabía que tenía muchísima además si había algo que disfrutaba era golpear al "futuro Hokage". Tenía sueño y su mente empezó a divagar ¿y si Kakashi solo trataba de jugarle una broma por romper el paquete? si tal vez era una broma para otro y él la arruino por curiosidad. De hecho admitía que fue estúpido lo que hizo, adormilado recordó la mirada de preocupación de la muchacha, sonrió despacio y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Según Hinata el tiempo indicado se había cumplido, se había dedicado a vigilar a Sasuke tras entrar en su habitación, luego hizo lo propio y se tumbó aún concentrada en él. Lo sintió salir de la casa y alarmada activó el Byakugan, lo siguió durante su paseo se sentía algo acosadora pero temía le sucediera algo estando solo. Como no se alejo mucho de la casa no se desgasto por el uso de su visión, notaba su flujo de chakra normal, fuerte como siempre, cuando entro a la casa de nuevo se relajo y permitió que sus ojos retornaran a su forma habitual, tras casi media hora más sin sentir movimiento abajo decidió ir a revisar. Sasuke estaba dormido tenía un brazo sobre su rostro cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo, hasta ahí todo bien, se tranquilizó y lo observó mientras se debatía entre despertarlo para que se fuera a su habitación o dejarlo ahí pero entonces lo vio, un casi imperceptible temblor lo sacudió, todo estaba oscuro por lo que se acerco al joven fijando sus ojos en su rostro. Su expresión era tensa y comprendió que la posición del brazo no era por gusto, parecía querer evitar llorar o así defenderse de lo que fuera que lo atormentaba, tal vez si lo despertaba...

—Uchiha san— susurro… nada paso, por supuesto si planeaba despertarlo susurrar no ayudaba.

—Uchiha san— se inclinó hacia el —Uchiha san despierte

—Pa…padre— su voz fue un murmullo

—No Uchiha san, despierte— trato de sonar segura.

—Todos, todos están muertos— Hinata se sobresaltó ¿sería por eso que vivía solo?

—Porque hermano, porque los mataste— Su mano voló a su boca incapaz de nada más se arrodillo junto a él. —Yo vengare a todos— el joven estaba tenso Hinata solo miraba impotente sin saber qué hacer. Y las lágrimas que retenía corrieron por las mejillas de Sasuke, el brazo en su cara no pudo hacer nada por detenerlas. —Lo siento hermano, perdóname— La cara de dolor calo en su espectadora, por Kami él sufría y ella no podía hacer nada, se dejo llevar su mano fue al pecho del azabache.

—Uchiha san tranquilícese todo es un mal sueño— en un pestañeo su mano fue apresada por la de Sasuke reteniéndola ahí contra su pecho.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sorprendida Hinata lo miró pero en vez de encontrar la mirada oscura se topó con unos ojos rojos con tres aspas que la miraban con ira. Toda ella tembló ante esa furia, presionaba mucho su mano y le estaba causando daño, aterrada pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos trato de hablar de nuevo.

—Uch…iha Uchiha san— las aspas giraban, no reaccionaba —S... sas... Sasuke soy y… yo Hinata— desesperada por hacerlo reaccionar llevo su otra mano al cabello negro, la paso suavemente hacia abajo.

Tomo aire con seguridad, no era momento de nervios él estaba sufriendo la persona que la había ayudado, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

—Sasuke tranquilo ya paso— Repitió el movimiento suave rítmico, la ira había desaparecido de sus ojos, eso la tranquilizo.

—Soy Hinata Hyuga ¿recuerdas? estoy aquí no te voy a dejar.

Dejo que el cariño que le había llegado a sentir la guiara, le sonrió con confianza. —Todo estará bien.

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a la normalidad. Mantuvo el ritmo de la delicada caricia, los parpados del joven cayeron pesados respiró tranquila, la presión en su mano se redujo pero Sasuke no la soltó, no detuvo el movimiento en su pelo. Se quedo ahí sentada en el suelo junto al sofá, una mano en el pecho del joven aprisionada por el mismo y otra en su cabello, cuando su rostro se contraía ella le susurraba un "todo estará bien".

Se dedicó a observarlo después de todo ¿qué más podía hacer? recorrió sus facciones fuertes, como todo en él, su cabello era contra todo pronóstico dado por la forma de peinarse, suave. Dejo de acariciar su cabello y como hechizada llevó el dorso de su mano a las mejillas húmedas recorriendo su piel suavemente. Una sensación nueva se apodero de su pecho y su estomago, siguió presa de esa emoción recorriendo el rostro del muchacho muy despacio embelesada, cuando su dedo índice rozó el labio entre abierto de Sasuke se congeló. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? asustada alejó la mano y trato de zafarse de con la otra pero Sasuke no se lo dejaba fácil, no quería despertarlo pero necesitaba alejarse de él, de lo que estaba provocándole. Tras varios intentos fallidos se rindió, derrotada miraba a todos lados para evitar al Uchiha ¿qué pasaba con ella? él se removió inquieto de nuevo y Hinata reanudó la caricia susurrando un "sshh" automático. Recordó sus miradas profundas, las sonrisas torcidas, su hosca personalidad ¡oh no! de manera fatalista posó su cabeza en el sofá haciendo esfuerzos por la incómoda posición, deseo recordar el pasado del muchacho, como quería su memoria en esos momentos tener una idea de que territorio estaba pisando. Al final como era de esperarse el cansancio la venció.

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando Sasuke se despertó, lo primero que advirtió antes de abrir los ojos fue una sensación tibia en el pecho, luego algo en su mano pequeño cálido y que de hecho era otra mano, abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con una melena negra azulada. Parpadeando reparó que aún estaba en el sofá trató de ubicarse y recordó las pesadillas que acostumbraba a tener un poco mas vividas pero nada del otro mundo, aunque le parecía que en algún punto Hinata lo llamaba, sus ojos asustados pero que luego lo miraron con confianza sonriéndole, transmitiéndole algo de paz ¿habría sido cierto o parte de los delirios? cayó en cuenta que aún sostenía su mano y la soltó, de un movimiento ágil y rápido se puso en pie mirando a la muchacha desde su altura.

Probablemente ella se acerco a calmarlo y él tomó su mano impidiéndole moverse, una duda lo asaltó ¿Qué tanto había pasado? ¿Qué había dicho que descubrió? ¿Acaso sabia ahora su debilidad? Dejaría eso para después, ahora tenía dos opciones dejarla ahí (la descartó tan solo al pensarla) o colocarla en el sofá. Iba a hacerlo cuando una tercera opción se abrió paso en su mente… llevarla a su cuarto, claro eso implicaba cagarla bufó molesto y se inclinó a pesar de todo fue delicado, al rodearla con sus brazos la subió suavemente no quería que se despertara y lo encontrara en tal situación. Con expresión incómoda se removió en sus brazos hasta que se acomodó y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Sasuke sintió el errático latir de su corazón ¡que mierda! sacudió la cabeza y subió rápido las escaleras como si llevara una bomba de tiempo y no una durmiente chica en brazos. La habitación estaba abierta lo cual agradeció así se ahorraba maromas abriendo la puerta con todo y la carga, la respiración de la Hyuga parecía traspasarle la camisa y golpearlo directo en el pecho, su idea era arrojarla de cualquier forma y huir de la confusión que estaba teniendo. Pero cuando llego el momento se quedó ahí de pie con Hinata en brazos, miró el rostro durmiente relajado con cuidado y reticencia la depositó en la cama, espero quieto mientras ella se amoldaba al nuevo ambiente.

Quedo con el rostro girado hacia él, se inclinó detallándolo bajo la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana. Su rostro era blanco en algún punto anterior pensó que era pálida que error, su piel parecía de porcelana ¿se sentiría igual? su mano actuó tras la pregunta y tocó la mejilla con su índice, era suave continúo describiendo cada parte del rostro con sumo cuidado, delineo los labios y como reflejo se humedeció los suyos, se acercó aspirando el aroma, era tonto ella usaba su champú y sus ropas pero el olor era diferente. No llevaba la chamarra si no una camisa negra lo que le permitió recorrer las curvas de la joven apreciando su figura, ella se movió un instante captando su atención, que diría si despertaba y lo atrapaba sentado en su cama… un momento ¿sentado? en qué momento se sentó en la cama

—Mmm

Se estiro un poco y movió un brazo sobre su estomago gesto que Sasuke ignoró por completo al quedarse fascinado con el movimiento anterior de su boca.

La lejana voz de la razón se perdió en el momento que inicio la inspección de la muchacha, se acerco un poco, solo rozaría los labios quería sentirlos contra los suyos

—Sasuke— fue un susurró, casi podía jurar que solo lo imagino pero no, ella lo llamo por su nombre y todo lo que esa simple acción le provoco fue suficiente para que recuperara su cordura y desapareciera de la habitación.

En algún punto se había vuelto a perder ya había asumido que le caía bien pero de eso a lo que acababa de suceder había un abismo. El agua fría que golpeaba su cuello le ayudaba a pensar, había vuelto a confundirse esa chica lo enredaba todo, había gozado de los días tranquilos tras asumir la nueva situación pero la realidad actual distaba mucho de un sentimiento de amistad. Abrió mucho los ojos bajo la regadera... amistad. ¡Oh mierda! estaba jodido.

El agua corría por su espalda mantenía la cabeza gacha. A cómo iban las cosas al final de la "misión" terminaría sonriéndole a todo el mundo, amistándose con cada desconocido que se le atravesara y se declararía hermano adoptivo de Naruto. Quería morirse, podía sentir pequeños piquetes donde destellos de chakra eléctrico escapaban de su cuerpo y todo por esa chica, que engañado lo tenía con esa apariencia de no quebrar ni un plato, de inmediato la califico como inofensiva y mira nada mas como había hecho estragos en él. Y lo peor, pensó mientras se secaba, es que lo único que quería era volver con la Hyuga y despertarla con un beso que no olvidaría nunca. Malditas hormonas se sentía muy orgulloso de no haber caído ante ellas nunca ahora aparecían riéndose en su cara. Lógico ¿no? ella era una chica y él un chico ¿qué esperaba? se quedo quieto dejando de secar su cabello. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cierto ella era una chica… una distinta y agradable, si había llegado a caerle bien era justo por eso y él era un chico así que no tenia porque caer en tanto revuelo ni darle tanta importancia a lo que había pasado. Con la situación asimilada y comprendida se fue a su cuarto a dormitar un rato.

* * *

><p>Hola, de nuevo por aquí a petición del público un acercamiento más evidente por parte de ambos, espero les guste. Me ando cayendo de sueño así que no me desvío más.<p>

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews que siempre me alegran el día;

**LordKami, andrea, El Puti-Fino, MissLuppi, maribelteka, safaronox, Dark Amy-chan, , peste21, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Mar13, Hin123.**


	9. Dejando el pasado atrás

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>8- Dejando el pasado atrás<strong>

Era entrada la mañana y aún no bajaba por tres razones bastante claras para ella. Primero porque no había llegado mágicamente a su cama por lo que solo podía explicarse como a) era sonámbula o b) Sasuke la había llevado hasta ahí y tomando en cuenta la fuerza con que sostenía su mano la otra noche ella no pudo librarse sola, así que él la había llevado y dejado en su cama. Segundo la extraña sensación en su estómago por lo sucedido ayer, como lo acarició y llamo por su nombre si él recordaba eso ella fácilmente podía morir de la vergüenza. Y tercero porque recordaba todo de Sasuke Uchiha. Imágenes y voces como avalancha en su mente, el último sobreviviente de los Uchiha, el más popular en la academia, el niño que siempre estaba malhumorado, habían lagunas algo que faltaba pero recordaba suficiente. Abandonó la aldea por poder, buscó venganza y cuando acabo con su hermano se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, como había tratado de destruir la aldea, aquí había confusión faltaba algo pero sea lo que sea había logrado que volviera. Incluso recordó una misión en donde Shino, Kiba y ella buscaron a un criminal, solo debían encontrarlo y darle su ubicación a quien enviarían por él, Kiba estaba molesto porque decía que ellos podían con el shinobi. Entre ella y Shino la habían tranquilizado, ellos debían partir de inmediato a otra misión no podían arriesgar bajas. Luego Sasuke había aparecido Kiba le gruño y Shino dio los detalles de la misión. Antes de irse ella le sonrió tímidamente se despidió con un "suerte Uchiha san" al que él no contesto. Ahora lo que no coincidía era como esa persona que ella recordaba era la misma con la que convivía, cierto era serio, apático y malhumorado pero también entrenaba con ella cuando claramente no era una práctica para él, comían y pasaban ratos juntos cómodamente, y lo que más la desconcertaba en esos momentos fue que la llevó a la cama en brazos (eso suponía dado que no tenía marcas de que la hubieran arrastrado a la cama).

Se levantó decidida, ella iba a ser valiente no importaba que recordara de él si no lo que había vivido esos días.

—_Le darías una oportunidad a cualquiera—_

—_T..to.. todos merecen otra oportunidad—_

Ella lo había dicho en serio, mientras se duchaba se relajó bajo el agua, ya recordaba mucho los huecos eran cada vez menos, seguiría su instinto como al inicio le había funcionado bien hasta ahora. Bajó tranquila Sasuke estaba en el jardín, tomó cereal y cuando terminaba de secar su plato lo sintió tras ella.

—Es tarde—

Se giró despacio —Lo siento me quede dormida.

—hmp— Se quedó mirándola llevaba una camisa algo floja pero que dejaba entre ver el cuerpo que ostentaba, esperaba que dijera algo sobre que soñó. Tenía curiosidad estaba seguro que anoche dijo su nombre además notó que se tensó un poco ante él.

Solo lo miraba cautivada algo sonrojada al notar como la inspeccionaba pero aunque deseaba apartar la vista no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía.

La observó casi catatónica ¿estaría asustada? tal vez anoche hizo o dijo algo en sus delirios, pero el sonrojo se le antojó de lo más atrayente como ya había asumido que le gustaba se sentía dueño de la situación.

—Y entonces ¿con quién soñaste esta vez?— cansado del silencio quiso ver su reacción, cómodamente se apoyó a la columna mirándola con una semi sonrisa torcida.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos boqueó un par de veces, su rubor se volvió aún más intenso y Sasuke notó como su orgullo se levantaba al provocar esa reacción en ella.

— ¿Qué?— su voz sonó divertida y algo insinuante — ¿Acaso soñaste conmigo?

El rostro de la Hyuga resplandecía Sasuke no creía que alguien pudiera tomar ese color naturalmente pero antes de pensar en otra cosa la chica se desvaneció hacia delante y él llegó justo para tomarla en brazos. La miró confuso hasta que percibió como la respiración se acompasada y el color abandonaba su rostro su sonrisa se amplió más, parecía que la situación se tornaba interesante.

Tras varios pestañeos se encontró en el sofá confusa girando la mirada se encontró con Sasuke en el sofá de al lado, leyendo un pergamino. ¡Oh Kami no! cerró con fuerza los parpados como si al abrirlos de nuevo fuera a aparecer en otro lugar.

—Despertaste.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados no se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

— ¿Estas enferma o algo así? — mantenía la mirada en su lectura.

—N...no— ¿Qué podía decirle? me desmaye porque acertaste, por tu mirada y tu sonrisa.

—Bien— Se levantó —iré a entrenar.

Hinata lo observó irse, se sentó rápido y se sujetó la cabeza que le palpitó por el gesto.

—Gracias Uchiha san— él solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Entendía que no la presionaba y le daba su espacio sonrió agradecida lo cierto es que estaba muy confundida. Se disponía a lavar la ropa aunque su mente era un caos no paraba de darle vuelta a lo que sucedía, no era tonta era difícil, complicado no supo del todo como pasó o si se equivocaba pero todo apuntaba a una cosa; le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha. De niña nunca llamó su atención su seriedad, su actitud le recordaba a su padre y a su primo y ya tenía bastante con ellos por aquel tiempo. Algo faltaba algo no cuadraba pero no sabía que, no sabía si era relevante pero el hecho importante es que tras esos días había conocido a alguien diferente de lo que creía y al parecer le gustaba aunque podía ser solo idea suya, en medio de la confusión no podía estar segura sin embargo ni Kiba ni Shino le provocaron jamás emociones tan confusas como las que tenía por Sasuke.

Venia tan ensimismada con la ropa en la mano que cuando Sasuke apareció de golpe frente a ella dejo de respirar, creyó que se desmayaría de nuevo cuando con fuerza la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, solo atinó a sostenerse de los brazos del joven cuando se movió como un rayo por la casa abrió la puerta del estudio y la lanzó dentro.

—Quédate quieta.

Quedó sentada confundida, sonrojada y con la respiración irregular.

Entrenando y moldeando chakra eso hacía o intentaba. ¿Por qué la Hyuga se desmayó? ¿por qué no le contesto? mierda tenía que sacársela de la cabeza, está bien que le gustara pero se estaba pasando, soltó el aire molesto jodidas hormonas y jodida Hyuga con su rara forma de ser, por estar ensimismado lo notó tarde... maldición qué hacia Sakura ahí.

Corrió en un instante a la casa tomó a Hinata de la cintura sin pensar mucho en la reacción de su cuerpo cuando ella se aferró a sus brazos, la hizo tirar lo que llevaba y la metió en el estudio.

—Quédate quieta— le ordenó.

Giró fingiendo tranquilidad, Sakura había adoptado la mala costumbre de Naruto de entrar sin miramientos a la casa.

—Buenas Sasuke kun.

—Sakura— totalmente fastidiado distinguió que traía el almuerzo para que "comieran juntos" mierda iba a ser difícil sacarla de ahí.

Tras la conmoción inicial Hinata reparó en otra presencia en la casa, asustada se pegó contra la puerta temía activar el Byakugan y que el cambio en su chakra la pusiera en evidencia. Escuchó la voz de una chica se percató que se trataban por sus nombres, se llevó una mano al pecho sin entender del todo porque su malestar.

—No es un buen momento.

La peli rosa lo sintió en cuanto entro, estaba molesto más de lo usual.

—Oh, yo solo creí que podríamos almorzar, ya sabes he estado ocupada últimamente y con Naruto fuera creí que estarías muy solo.

—hmp estoy entrenando ¿Tsunade sabe que estas aquí? — no se suponía que la Hokage debía asegurarse que nadie entrara a sus dominios.

—Tsunade shishou ha estado muy estricta últimamente pero Ino me ayudo a tomar un descanso— De repente se sentía decaída temía que él no se alegraría pero no esperaba que reaccionara así. —Además no es bueno que entrenes tanto Sasuke kun no te hará daño almorzar.

Llegaba a los límites de su paciencia que siempre fueron escasos. —No— cerró los ojos controlándose —En otra ocasión— No daba tono a replicas.

Hinata se encogió ante el tono del ojinegro.

Sakura apartó la mirada dolida, le había dado espacio tanto tiempo esperando que se abriera con ella tal como hizo con Naruto pero era difícil superar los malos momentos que pasaron, no por ella, fue doloroso cuando paso pero verlo en la aldea borro todo para ella. Su mirada se topó con ropa tirada al fondo del pasillo se extrañó pues Sasuke era ordenado sus ojos jade se abrieron todo lo posible... en la ropa había un sostén. ¿Qué hacia un sostén ahí? ella no era del tipo sensorial pero seguía siendo una kunoichi, concentrándose cateó el lugar y se congeló mirando a Sasuke, cada vez más molesto y decidido a sacarla de ahí pero no fue eso lo que casi detuvo su corazón. Fue detectar la presencia de alguien más en el estudio posiblemente la dueña del sostén... Sus ojos se cristalizaron y creyó que el dolor en su pecho era de una herida física.

¿Sería capaz de llorar por algo tan tonto? Sasuke bufó.

—Yo entiendo Sasuke kun— controlando las ganas de llorar dejo la bolsa en la mesa y le dio la espalda —Nos vemos después— se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

Hinata suspiró aliviada estuvo tensa todo el rato pero cuando la voz de Sakura resonó de nuevo quedo demasiado impactada para tensarse. —Aun te amo Sasuke kun.

El Uchiha la miró sorprendido sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

Ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa —Siempre lo he hecho desde niños y aun ahora después de todo

—Sakura yo no...

Lo interrumpió, su tono era triste pero seguro —Solo quería que lo supieras.

Desapareció antes que él pudiera ver las lágrimas que no pudo contener más. Más tarde pensaría que fue apresurada pero nada en el mundo podía explicarle porque Sasuke Uchiha tenía a una chica en la casa ni porque había un sostén tirado en un pasillo, sintió el traicionero llanto aumentar, no importaba cuanto esperara, cuánto tiempo le diera o cuanto lo amara, para él siempre seria solo Sakura la compañera. Se abalanzó a una desprevenida Ino que no supo que la golpeo hasta que reconoció a Sakura en su regazo llorando desolada. La rodeó con los brazos y le acarició el cabello, con un triste suspiro supó que su amiga empezaba a entender lo que ella sabía hace mucho; ninguna de las dos se quedaría con su amado Sasuke kun.

El último Uchiha se quedó mirando la salida, no entendía a que vino la reacción de Sakura, no entendía como lo quería después de todo lo que hizo pero solo dueño de una certeza, él no veía a Sakura de esa manera, nunca sintió nada que se pudiera calificar romántico por ninguna de las chicas que lo rodeaban su mente siempre estaba por terrenos más oscuros como la muerte y la venganza.

Recordó a cierta joven confundida que dejó en el estudio y fue donde ella, abrió la puerta para encontrarla en el suelo con una mano en el pecho y la cara roja.

—Ya se fue.

—Yo… yo lo siento mucho Uchiha san— dijo apenada.

Enarcó una ceja, de nuevo disculpándose — ¿Por?

Levantó la mirada tímidamente —Yo no quise escuchar pero no pude evitarlo, si... si yo no estuviera aquí Uchiha san habría podido hablar tranquilo con Sakura san.

—No importa.

—Sí importa— lo sorprendió por la fuerza en la voz de la Hyuga. —Sakura san dijo algo importante yo no...

—No había respuesta que darle y ella lo sabía— la interrumpió con seguridad—siempre ha sido así.

Hinata lo evaluó no parecía molesto —Mmm ¿desde niños?

—Si desde entonces— no veía porque la importancia.

—De…debe ser difícil amar a alguien tanto tiempo— Se notaba abatida Sasuke suspiró

—No se puede hacer nada, algunas cosas simplemente no son para uno— Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos...

—_Hinata sama está segura de eso—_

—_Si— sonrió tranquila —entendí que algunas cosas simplemente no son para uno. _

—_Ya veo, se nota tranquila _

—_Porque lo estoy, creo que hay estrellas que nos iluminan pero que no podemos bajarlas del cielo por más que queramos. _

_Neji sonrió casi imperceptiblemente —Lo siento pero no puedo imaginarlo como una estrella, pero si usted lucha tal vez…_

—_Ya no importa la verdad siento que nunca luche, no tiene sentido hacerlo ahora._

_Neji se sentía perdido no notó el cambio que había dado su prima, nunca había sido bueno alentando a la gente eso lo hacía Lee ahora no sabía que decir. Escuchó la suave risa de su prima _

—_No te preocupes niisan _

—_Me alegra verla bien— y era cierto le alegraba la risa sincera que le escucho. _

_La heredera le devolvió la mirada —Encontraremos la forma ya verás— le sonrió confiada y esta vez Neji le correspondió la sonrisa._

Sasuke de rodillas frente a ella la sacudía de los hombros —Hyuga.

—Uchi...ha san

—Qué rayos te paso

—Recordé algo de Neji niisan— la soltó como si quemara

—Ya— estúpido y el preocupado cuando se quedó ida.

—Lo siento— La mirada de ella lucia serena —entiendo a Uchiha san, pero también entiendo a Sakura san debió ser difícil para ella, es muy valiente, ella aun trata de luchar.

—¿Esa comprensión tiene que ver con tu primo?— sintió como acido en la lengua al pronunciar "primo".

—No... no creo— dijo nerviosa por su tono

—De todos modos no importa luchar por una causa perdida.

—Mmm ¿si Uchiha san quisiera algo con todo su corazón no lucharía por eso?

Los ojos negros la miraban fijamente, pensó en varias situaciones, lo de Sakura era caso perdido no había manera de verlo diferente, él por otro lado fue considerado por muchos (hasta por él mismo) como caso perdido pero ahora era otra historia o al menos lo intentaba. Miró a la chica de nuevo, diablos y que importaba no tenía por qué responderle.

Cuando vio molestia en su mirada respingo y se ruborizo temió que se diera cuenta que se había quedado viéndolo fijo.

—Depende del caso— y eso era todo lo que pensaba ceder. —Arriba— la tomó del brazo y quedaron ambos de pie, su mano se quedó un poco más de tiempo en el brazo suave luego la soltó despacio. Arqueó una ceja ante su rubor y su mirada baja, se volvió divertido y salió al jardín.

Hinata sonrió suavemente, en medio pasillo encontró la ropa tirada y casi se cae por levantarla lo más rápido posible, el sostén que había envuelto en una de las camisas de Sasuke se había salido en el trajín totalmente abochornada huyó al cuarto de lavado donde paso un buen rato.

Cuando volvió encontró a Sasuke frente a la mesa mirando la bolsa que dejo Sakura miró a Hinata de soslayo

—yyyo no tengo hambre Uchiha san— ni obligada comería lo que Sakura trajo, sabía que preparo eso para Sasuke y ella, ya se sentía suficiente mal con solo haber oído lo sucedido como para pensar en tomar la comida.

—Bien— Sasuke creyó al final que sería grosero tirarlo y comió su porción.

Hinata entrenaba en el jardín, sentía miedo por lo que Sasuke le provocaba no reaccionaba así con Kiba ni con Shino, también había pasado algún tiempo con Shikamaru pero jamás le despertaron lo que el pelinegro, bueno al menos nadie más que recordara. Se había sentido muy mal cuando recordó como definió él lo que eran "desconocidos con conocidos en común" Sakura por otro lado si era su amiga se trataban por su nombre y la peli rosa lo amaba pero ahora se sentía fatal porque cuando Sasuke le dijo que no veía a Sakura de la misma forma una parte de ella (una muy grande) sintió alivio y eso solo la hacía sentir peor. Lanzó un kunai y él lo atrapó al vuelo.

— ¿Lista?

Ella no creía estar lista estaba muy distraída y eso enfrentando a Sasuke no le parecía buena idea, pero él esperaba una respuesta posiblemente afirmativa. Trato de concentrarse y olvidar esos ojos negros que la aturdían

—S...si

Tras un buen rato acabaron en el techo de una casa de dos pisos cercana violando la norma de no salir de los jardines, Hinata esquivando a Sasuke buscaba la manera de alcanzarlo pero francamente era un sueño, claro con lo que sabía de él ahora se sorprendía que no la hubiera dejado fuera de combate ya.

Pero para él era... divertido, la chica era ágil esquivando además le agradaba los giros de su cuerpo y las ráfagas de chakra que emitía le daban un resplandor singular. Era como jugar al gato y el ratón, en un parpadeo apareció frente a ella y acerco su rostro con una expresión maliciosa esperando su reacción aunque jamás imagino lo que sucedió luego.

Hinata se sorprendió al tenerlo tan cerca y se fue hacia atrás olvidando moldear el chakra en sus pies, mientras caía pensó que no tenía sentido negarlo ahora lo sabía… le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha, lo vio caer tras ella y sonrió, pronto estuvo en sus brazos, su corazón acelerado, su mirada fija en su perfil poco antes de tocar el suelo lo escuchó bufar.

—Tan tonta como Naruto

Naruto... con una mano se aferró a la camisa de Sasuke a la altura de su pecho, cerró los ojos por la vertiginosa sensación, el Uchiha la miro extrañado.

Cuando la vio perder el equilibro por su cercanía sonrió pero al notar que caía recordó al usurantonkachi en los entrenamientos de niños cuando perdía la concentración y solo caía, la sostuvo en brazos percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo de inmediato cayó al suelo esperando un fuerte rubor y el característico lo siento tartamudeado, no espero que se aferrara a su camisa la miró extrañado

—Hyuga— nada… ella temblaba —vamos Hyuga no fue nada— vio su rostro contraído la fuerza con que se aferraba a su camisa —Hyuga— lentamente lo pronuncio.

Nada, no reaccionaba y entendió estaba recordando algo, y sea lo que fuera le estaba afectando mucho. Con la esperanza de traerla de nuevo a la realidad la acurrucó contra su pecho acercó su cabeza a su oído para asegurarse que lo escuchara

—Hinata regresa— le ordenó. Dejo de temblar quedándose quieta

—Hinata abre los ojos— impulsada por la imperativa voz abrió los parpados mostrando sus ojos perla desenfocados y cansados, Sasuke sonrió un poco — ¿y bien?— ella trato de sonreír también pero su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Con un suspiro la llevó de vuelta al sofá, en menos de veinticuatro horas ya la había cargado tres veces, y lo cierto es que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

_La niña corría triste llorando por las palabras de su padre, en medio del claro se encontró con aquel niño que todo el mundo evitaba, estaba entrenando se quedó mirándolo un rato, luego el niño se levantó con una enorme sonrisa y gritó "yo seré Hokage"_

_Hinata Hyuga recordó todo de Naruto Uzumaki. Fue muy fuerte más que las otras sensaciones ella lo amaba, él era su inspiración, su fuerza pero ella nunca se lo había podido decir, nunca tuvo el valor para acercarse a él y cuando por fin lo hizo fue demasiado tarde._

_Sabía que alguien la sostenía creía que la llamaban pero estaba demasiado abrumada recordaba todo de él, su infancia como lo observaba, sus sonrisas, como la animo en los exámenes chunnin, su lucha por traer de vuelta a su amigo... Sasuke. Ella amaba a Naruto pero le gustaba Sasuke y ambos eran muy amigos, la confusión la incapacitaba._

—_Sabes Hinata si me dejas golpearé a Naruto hasta que te dé una respuesta._

—_Nooo Kiba kun por favor, no hagas na...nada innecesario_

—_Pero él debe darte una respuesta apropiada, es lo mínimo que puede hacer._

—_No Kiba kun, yo— como explicar lo que sentía tras la guerra. —Yo entiendo el gracias de Naruto kun, ¿sabes? cuando le dije lo que sentía fue liberador ahora puedo ser más yo misma frente a él. — Le sonrió a su amigo que fruncía el ceño —Siempre voy a querer a Naruto kun pero... de alguna forma siento distinto. _

—_No entiendo— se cruzó de brazos, para él Naruto era un idiota. _

—_Enfrentar algo, liberarlo puede ser el primer paso para dejarlo ir— la voz de Shino neutra como siempre trataba de explicar a su compañera. _

_Y ella lo sentía así, no entendía cómo pero las sensaciones ya no eran las mismas algo había cambiado, ella había cambiado, en la guerra vio a muchos caer y aunque ganaron lo que observo en batalla no lo olvidaría jamás y la perspectiva de las cosas cambio mucho para ella._

—_Renuncias entonces Hinata— Kiba seguía molesto._

_La chica le sonrió más —No puedo renunciar a algo que nunca fue mío— miró al cielo las estrellas empezaban a brillar en lo alto —El siempre estará ahí brillando pero debo encontrar mi propio brillo. _

_Una ráfaga de viento pasó por el claro Shino y Kiba miraban a su amiga sin entender como ella aun no veía su propio brillo._

_Estaba perdida había amado por mucho tiempo pero había dejado ir ese amor, poco a poco el sentimiento cambio sin embargo en ese momento recordar todo de golpe apenas le permitía respirar y eran demasiadas emociones juntas _

—Hinata regresa— la orden la calmó pero fue el sonido de la voz lo que la trajo de vuelta —Hinata abre los ojos— Obedientemente hizo un esfuerzo encontrándose con ese par de ojos negros que la miraban algo aliviados parecía sonreír y ese simple acto borró cualquier otro sentimiento

— ¿Y bien?— trató de sonreírle pero no supo si lo logró el cansancio mental era mucho y de repente se sumió en la oscuridad.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando recobró la consciencia ¿por Kami de nuevo en el sofá? estaba sola, notó a Sasuke en el corredor se quedó quieta analizando, no podía decir que ya no sentía nada por Naruto pero era consciente de que no era lo mismo se daba cuenta cabal de que poco a poco había dejado el sentimiento de amor irse, nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie más pero ahora debía ser sincera consigo misma no era solo amistad lo que Sasuke despertaba en ella.

Al notarse sin su chamarra recordó porque la usaba siempre para esconderse, no le gustaba que la gente la observara más de lo normal en especial los hombres, pero correr a ponérsela ahora no tenía sentido ya había andado campante frente a nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, hacerlo ahora sería ridículo. Afuera lo distinguió moverse y captó de nuevo su atención, cerró los parpados y vio en su mente los ojos del muchacho, las distintas miradas que le dedicaba, su voz, su forma de sostenerla cuando caía, sentía el calor subir a su rostro.

Abrió los parpados de nuevo, ella quería saber más de él, estar a su lado, descubrir más de esas expresiones que no mostraba a nadie, definitivamente no iba a aferrarse a lo que fue y no volvería, seguiría adelante. Se levantó y camino hacia él, cuando se paró a su lado él no dijo nada tomó aire para animarse y se sentó a su lado.

—Siento lo que paso— para su propia sorpresa se sentía calmada

—No importa— su voz sonó seria

—Recordé demasiadas cosas

—No tienes que decirlo si no quieres— parecía no darle importancia

—Gr..gracias— se quedaron en silencio solo con la brisa nocturna silbando.

Observó las estrellas y sonrió —Uchiha san ¿puedo pedirle algo?— el aludido levantó una ceja mirándola como toda respuesta.

—Cuando…— debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo —cuando todo esto acabe ¿po..podríamos ser amigos?— Él aguardó en silencio y una idea la aterrorizó ¿y si ella le parecía molesta? ¿Si solo la soportaba por la misión? después de todo era una misión.

¡Oh no! él podría encerrarla en su habitación por mal entender la situación.

—Y...y..yo no quiero ser una molestia s...si Uchiha san no desea que yo moleste so..solo...

—Tranquilízate— Hinata abrió grande los ojos podía imaginar el tono rojo de su cara. —Eres rara— Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente recordó que ella misma se clasifico como rara aun sin memoria. —Pero no una molestia— concluyó el azabache.

La sonrisa aumentó junto al sentimiento de alegría —Gracias Uchiha san—

Como de costumbre el no contesto y se quedaron ahí mirando el cielo nocturno cada uno experimentando un calor en el pecho.

* * *

><p>Hola, aquí corriendo de nuevo y otra vez con mucho sueño pero quería publicar cap hoy. Me atrase porque por fin me hice una cuenta en DA no soy una artista pero me gusta usar el ps. Pido disculpas por los errores que se me pasen pero tengo la mala costumbre de escribir siempre tarde y con el cerebro medio dormido.<p>

Sinceramente no me gusta el sasusaku pero necesitaba darle algo de celos a Hina jaja eso si no se preocupen no pondre a una Sakura toda sufrida

Quería agradecer a todos por sus comentarios temía que el fic no gustara, no tengo mucha experiencia con la pareja solo he leído 3 fics y me esforcé mucho tratando de plasmarlos, así que se imaginaran lo mucho que me anima leerlos.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dejarme saber lo que piensan y seguirme dando ánimos;

**LovelessGirl-93, LordKami, Barbara18, Tokeijikakeno orenji, kaila maya the whater, Mar13, safaronox, andrea, MissLuppi**


	10. Barrera

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>9-Barrera<strong>

El castaño estaba aburrido mucha gente le decía que se parecía a Naruto y tras casi un mes con él empezaba a deprimirle la idea más que molestarle. Era cansado estar discutiendo cada dos por tres, él estaba acostumbrado a ser el escandaloso del grupo el que desbordaba energía mientras Shino era la contraparte seria e Hinata la dulce. Pero dos ruidosos en un mismo grupo por tanto tiempo era mala idea. Akamaru gimió dándole la razón el también extrañaba a sus compañeros, maldito momento en que aceptó la misión.

_—Kiba, Hinata— La Hokage los miraba tras su escritorio —Los mandé a llamar porque son de los mejores rastreadores de la aldea. Naruto partirá en una misión diplomática mañana y quiero enviar ninjas con distintas habilidades con él para mantener todos los frentes preparados._

_Ambos asintieron entendiendo la misión._

_—Shino declinó la misión esta mañana por lo que alguno de los dos tendrá que cubrir la vacante de rastreo._

_Kiba espero a que su amiga aceptara era una oportunidad perfecta para ella la misión seria larga y compartiría tiempo valioso con Naruto._

_—Lo siento Hokage sama, estoy en medio de un trabajo importante en el clan además la misión a Kumo está por concretarse y mi padre saldrá en cuanto se ultimen los detalles no podría ausentarme de manera indefinida._

_Miró de reojo a su amigo —Lo siento— le susurró._

_No es que le molestara pero la verdad aún no entendía como su amiga había abandonado los sentimientos que tantos años profesó, tal vez Shino tenía razón, con la guerra todos cambiaron un poco su perspectiva de las cosas._

_La Hokage lo miraba esperando su respuesta, si claro pensó como si tuviera otra opción._

_—Acepto._

_—Partirán mañana al amanecer._

_Pensó en el lado positivo, Naruto solía atraer los problemas probablemente sería interesante._

Que error, había sido el mar de aburrido los pocos dementes que los atacaron no aguantaron ni el arranque de ninguno de los presentes. Su nariz se arrugó un poco

—Uff tan bien que estábamos amigo

Naruto entró al claro jadeando mirando nervioso hacia atrás.

—Nadie te sigue— le aclaró el castaño.

El rubio respingó —Kiba no te sentí—

—Buen intento de Hokage eres.

—Oye— se acostó a su lado —no tengo la culpa esas chicas me tienen de los nervios.

— ¿Qué? no te gusta la atención— el tono burlista molestó al rubio

—No esa, la única razón por la que me siguen esas chicas es porque soy famoso.

—Y humilde— recalcó Kiba.

—Es en serio te juro que si fuera él mismo de hace un par de años ninguna me daría ni la hora.

—Mmm.

—Son solo chicas superficiales.

Kiba se estaba enfadando Akamaru le golpeó el brazo con el morro para calmarlo pero era difícil Naruto lo provocaba mucho.

—De veras a veces creo que no encontrare a ninguna sincera— y eso fue todo para Kiba.

— ¿Y por qué diablos no tomaste en cuenta a Hinata?

— ¿Eh?— los ojos azules lo miraron confundidos.

—Hinata— exasperado Kiba se sentó y lo miró —Hinata Hyuga ¿recuerdas? tímida, ojos claros, pelo largo y muy enamorada de ti imbécil

—Yo no…

—Cállate— se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar como perro enjaulado.

Naruto se sentó no muy seguro de porque Kiba reaccionaba así.

—Ella te quiso siempre desde que eras aún más imbécil, un mocoso tarado que pintaba la cara de los Hokage. Pero no tú nunca la notaste, quien te alentó antes de tu pelea con Neji ¿eh?— lo señaló con un dedo acusatorio. —Quien intercedió ante Pain ¿eh? Quien creyó ciegamente en ti todo el tiempo y tú— se acercó enervado —Tú ni siquiera le respondiste adecuadamente.

En la cabeza del rubio una idea lo iluminó.

—Kiba mira yo realmente agradecí lo que Hinata hizo por mí fue... fue importante no sabes cuánto saber que alguien podía sentir algo así por alguien como yo— Se sonrojó un poco —Hinata es muy tímida y yo no supe como tocar el tema de nuevo.

No había hablado de eso con nadie, era la primera vez que se sinceraba con alguien, estaba seguro que Sasuke lo golpearía si trataba un tema como esos.

—Creí... creí que ella lo olvidaría, ella es la futura líder del clan Hyuga y una gran chica ¿qué podía ver ella en mí?— miró a Kiba que tenía una expresión desconfiada en su rostro. —Ella es una amiga preciada y desarrollé un cariño especial, jamás olvidare lo que me dijo o lo que hizo por mí, créeme pero no veo como podamos ser algo más.

Kiba suspiró lo cierto es que el asunto que aguardaba a Hinata con el regresó de su padre lo tenía con el pelo en punta y había acabado por desquitarse con el tonto de Naruto, claro no espero que le soltara algo así. Se sentó junto a Akamaru y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Tal vez si le dices lo que sientes… Hinata deje de verte solo como su compañero Kiba.

— ¿Eh?— esta vez era Kiba el confundido.

—Ya sabes por cómo me gritaste supongo que...

—Estas demente, claro que no— el castaño comprendió el mal rumbo de los pensamientos de Naruto —Tarado Hinata es como de mi familia, ella y Shino no son solo mis compañeros son mis preciados amigos.

—Oh— Naruto se rió incomodo paso una mano tras su cabeza y miró a Kiba —Lo siento es que tu reacción fue algo… extrema me confundió, además ya te dije jamás quise lastimarla— se defendió.

—No lo hiciste, Hinata nunca espero algo de ti y la entiendo por si te interesa—Naruto resopló —Ella ha madurado y ya superó lo tuyo, te aprecia y eres importante para ella pero ya no te ve de la misma forma.

El rubio notó un poco de desazón por esa noticia pero la ignoró —Ella también será importante para mí, pero entonces fuiste muy exagerado ¿no?

—Es solo que estoy furioso pero en realidad no es contigo.

— ¿Eh?— Akamaru rodó los ojos por el escaso vocabulario de ambos chicos.

—El clan de Hinata— respondió Kiba apretando los puños

—Ahora que hizo el dichoso clan— Naruto se cruzó de piernas y bajó las manos prestando atención.

No estaba seguro si contarle era buena o mala idea, seguro Hinata se molestaría con él, no Hinata no se molestaba con nadie, Shino lo reñiría pero a él si podía ignorarlo. Evaluó a Naruto con la mirada, era un idiota, pero un idiota al que la gente escuchaba, tal vez podría hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga.

—El clan decidió que Hinata debe casarse— vio la sorpresa en el rubio —Cuando su padre regrese anunciaran el compromiso.

— ¿Q...qué? como es eso— Naruto se balanceó hacia adelante — ¿Con quién se casa? ¿Ella está de acuerdo?

—No importa si está de acuerdo o no lo que el concejo del clan decide eso se hace.

—No lo puedo creer no pueden obligarla a algo así.

—Sus opciones se limitan a renunciar a su derecho de sangre o ser expulsada del clan, Hinata no le haría eso a su padre.

Naruto estaba indignado no podía creer que quisieran gobernar así la vida de alguien

— ¿Con quién?— dijo entre dientes — ¿Con quién la casan?

Kiba lo miró serio.

—Con Neji— soltó fastidiado

— ¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka se caracterizaba por ser segura de sí misma, alegre y cuando se lo proponía podía tener pensamientos profundos, justo ahora sin embargo no era su mejor momento. Sakura no le había querido decir nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior pero tras convencerla de que le contara (es decir no dejarla en paz desde que la encontró en la mañana ya más calmada) su mente estaba en blanco. Su amiga muy triste le había dicho "cuando fui a ver a Sasuke kun prácticamente me echo, dijo que no era buen momento, noté ropa tirada en un pasillo y entre la ropa había... un sostén." Y esa era la razón por lo que cierta rubia tenía casi cinco minutos sin reaccionar, tomando aire miró por fin a su amiga.<p>

—Eso explica porque nunca le interesamos— Sakura la miró confundida —Es un desperdicio... ¡oh Kami! crees que él y Naruto... bueno él nunca lo deja solo cuando esta por aquí y...

—Inooooo que tratas de decir tarada— Sakura estaba horrorizada.

—Bueno ¿qué más haría un sostén en casa de Sasuke kun?

—Había alguien más en la casa— su voz se tornó seria de nuevo —No sé quién era pero estaba en el estudio.

—Vaya— la expresión de Ino se volvió curiosa —Pero crees que era una chica digo solo...

—Ino— la rubia captó el tono de advertencia, se resignó sería complicado.

—Así que Sasuke kun tenía a una chica en casa.

—Sí.

—Vamos

— ¿A dónde?

—A donde más, a averiguar quién es la chica.

— ¿Estás loca?

—En serio no quieres saber quién es

—Yo no… no sé.

—Yo quiero saber quién es, tantas chicas lo siguieron pero nunca lo vi corresponder a ninguna, si ahora una logró entrar en la coraza que tiene por corazón si es que tiene claro, obvio quiero saber quién es.

Sakura no estaba segura que fuera buena idea, aún no sabía qué hacer el otro día se dejó llevar por el dolor y no pensó bien las cosas soltándole a Sasuke en el peor momento que aún lo amaba, no quería pensar en eso como lo que sintió, como un adiós.

—De acuerdo iré sola— Ino le regaló una mirada comprensiva —Aunque si me lo pides no iré— La peli rosa la miró pensativa.

—No— la otra asintió —Iremos las dos— Ino la vio sorprendida —Si alguien me ganó a Sasuke kun al menos debo saber quién fue ¿no?— su amiga le sonrió sabía que no era por eso. —Quiero estar segura que es una buena chica— dirigió su mirada a la ventana y enfocó el cielo —Quiero estar segura que lo hará feliz.

Ino solo la abrazo por los hombros dándole ánimo —Aunque no creo que nos podamos acercar sin que nos note— la rubia le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa

—Tengo un plan.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo estaba listo eran casi la una de la tarde, Sasuke había subido a bañarse porque "el que gana se baña primero" tuvo que resistir el impulso infantil de sacarle la lengua por el tono burlón con que se lo dijo, pero la verdad estaba feliz, en la mañana mientras hablaban de cómo escapo le dijo que su sensei la había instruido un poco en genjutsu, Sasuke le había sonreído de una manera que no le presagio nada bueno y le anunció que entrenarían usando ese método. Había sido un desastre al inicio, nunca había caído en un genjutsu del sharingan era muy fuerte pero tras agarrarle el ritmo podía ver atreves de ellos fácilmente, ella trató de hacer lo propio pero Sasuke no caía en sus técnicas y la miraba con esa sonrisa torcida solo para soltarle un "¿Qué? eso es todo" Cuando perdía la esperanza lo hizo dudar con un genjutsu en el que se multiplicó así misma y lo atacaba de varios puntos diferentes pero él le respondió sumergiéndola en un laberinto con su MSE, le costó su buena porción de chakra librarse solo para notar que estaba al borde del estanque y él tenía en alto un kunai. Dejó caer los hombros abatida pero sintió el rubor aparecer ante la mirada fija y la sonrisa burlona de él. Estaba empeorando cada gesto de él provocaba una reacción inmediata en ella, lo sintió salir corriendo del baño se volteó en el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín y se le cortó el aire cuando lo vio aparecer sin camisa dirigiéndose a ella.<p>

Los genjutsus de la chica eran completamente inofensivos sabía que debía preocuparse por el hecho de que en vez de calificar como patéticos los intentos le parecieran divertidos, el único momento en casi lo atrapa fue cuando su cuerpo lo traicionó al ver a muchas Hyugas resplandecientes venir hacia él. La verdad necesitaba el baño, el agua fría le ayudaba a aclarar las ideas, cuando la encerró con el MSE estuvo a punto de besarla, llevaba uno de los shorts que le dio Tsunade y una camiseta algo ajustada. Si a eso le sumaba el sonrojo en las mejillas por el esfuerzo, los ojos cerrados en concentración ¿qué más podía hacer él? se había puesto solo el short cuando notó algo extraño una presencia animal pero diferente, se asomó por la pequeña ventana del baño y vio un ave acercarse la fuente de la extraña sensación, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando lo entendió. Corrió hacia Hinata si la veían podían arruinarlo todo, ella estaba en la salida que daba a los jardines ¡mierda! no le daría chance se cerrarla o alejarla. Sin pensarlo se arrojó sobre la chica cayeron al suelo pero solo sus cuerpos quedaron visibles. Sasuke sintió el ave bajar en picada y molesto con una mano cerró de lleno la puerta, miró a la chica, iba a ordenarle activar el Byakugan y revisar pero fue consciente de la situación en que estaban. El calor de las manos de ella sobre su pecho, su mano en su cintura y la otra en la cabeza para que no se golpeara al caer, el fuerte rubor en ella y esos ojos perla que lo miraban fijo.

—Revisa con el Byakugan— no la soltó y a ella le costó activarlo sin sellos y en la confusión en que estaba.

Los vio, en el borde del sello —Do...dos personas.

— ¿Dónde?

—Se van— en cuanto salieron de la barrera el sello le impidió seguirlos. —No puedo verlos más— se mordió el labio por los nervios y desvió la mirada.

El Uchiha estaba teniendo una batalla campal entre su sentido común y sus hormonas.

—U...Uchiha san— tímidamente Hinata lo vio de reojo.

Se apartó molesto y se sentó en el piso, la vio levantarse con una mano en el pecho y sentarse frente a él.

— ¿Q...qué paso?

—Ino y Sakura— ella lo miró confundida. —Supongo que ayer Sakura sintió otra presencia en la casa— eso explicaba su reacción —No sé muy bien que tramaban pero Ino manipuló la mente de un ave para espiar.

—Ya veo— no podía verlo directamente el aún estaba sin camisa y peor sus manos aún sentían picor cuando presa de sus brazos cayó al suelo y solo atinó a colocar sus manos como escudo. —Mmm cree que me vieran

—No estoy seguro— no podía quitarle los ojos de encima había estado tan cerca. —Lo malo es que si se empeñan en saber con quién estaba se tornaran aún más molestas— la chica se encogió ante el tono pesado.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, además si Ino vio lo que hice hoy solo empeore la situación.

Podía sentir su cara arder y su respiración volverse dificultosa, por supuesto ¿qué podía imaginar al verlos tirados en el suelo con él sobre ella? Lo sintió moverse y se tensó.

—Arriba— le ordenó con la mano extendida a la chica que no levantaba la mirada, no se engañaba no era por amabilidad era buscando un pretexto para tocarla de nuevo.

Tímidamente lo tomó de la mano y el efecto fue instantáneo, no sabía si era la adrenalina pero era como si energía la recorriera entera, su estómago se quedó en el suelo cuando de un tirón él la puso de pie y quedaron cerca, muy cerca.

Sasuke no soltaba su mano deseaba tirar de ella y por fin probar esos labios que lo atormentaban tanto.

Despacio levantó la mirada con miedo solo para quedar atrapada por esos ojos oscuros que la hipnotizaban.

Ninguno supo cómo pero mientras Sasuke inclinaba el rostro Hinata alzaba el de ella presa de la mirada del ojinegro.

Un poof seguido de una nube de humo los hizo respingar a ambos soltándose de la mano pero Hinata se acercó más a Sasuke, sus costados tocándose pero girados hacia el pequeño sapo que apareció ante ellos.

—Pero que...

Sin darles tiempo a nada el sapo vomitó un pergamino y los jóvenes reprimieron una mueca de asco ante el anfibio.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Hinata se apretujó contra Sasuke estaba demasiado distraída para notar sus actos.

—Un mensaje de Naruto— maldiciendo al rubio se libró con desgana de la chica que enrojeció aún más (si aún más) al notar cómo se había acercado a él.

Leyó el pergamino "Teme ¿cómo has estado? sé que me extrañas pero..." iba a lanzar el pergamino a la basura cuando el sapo croó, el Uchiha lo miró feo y volvió la vista al pergamino "pero es algo importante por lo que te escribo, necesito que averigües si Neji está en la aldea o qué paso con el clan Hyuga y Kumo" Sasuke enarcó una ceja fue por tinta y le respondió, no lo negaba la mención del clan Hyuga y el otro Hyuga (mierda tratarla por el apellido tenia desventajas) había llamado su atención.

Envió la respuesta "El y otros y una comitiva del clan están en Kumo en misión, regresarán aproximadamente en una semana ¿Por qué?" envolvió el pergamino y lo colocó frente al sapo. Con otro poof el anfibio desapareció.

Hinata observaba todo sin entender que pasaba pero consciente de que Sasuke seguía sin camisa ¿estaría mal si le decía que se pusiera una?

—Mmm Uchiha san— cuando él la vio perdió el valor desvió la mirada rápido y se sonrojo de nuevo —N...no es na…ada.

Sonrió sopesando su reacción — ¿Qué? — se volvió hacia ella — ¿Te pongo nerviosa?— Hinata abrió los ojos hiperventilando.

¡Oh sí! como le gustaba esa chica, lo había decidido, si cuando recordara el pasado y lo que él había hecho ella aún quería seguir con lo de "ser amigos después de todo" se encargaría de conquistarla. Y aunque no quisiera él se aseguraría de hacerla cambiar de opinión, después de todo cuando un Uchiha quería algo lo tenía, sin importar las barreras que tuviera que romper.

Otro sonido y una nube de humo anunció el regreso del sapo, tras el repulsivo gesto tomó la nota "Que bueno aún tenemos tiempo, es un asunto complicado pero Hinata está en problemas..." eso no es nuevo usuratonkachi "...su estúpido clan quiere casarla con Neji al volver de Kumo..." sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente "...sé que no te interesa pero te encargo me avises si llegan antes, nos vemos teme" Sasuke miró a la joven que lo veía preocupada pensando en cómo la vida parecía reírse de él poniendo la primer barrera y escupiéndole en la cara.

* * *

><p>— ¿Crees que te avise?<p>

—Lo hará el teme no me fallaría.

—Mmm.

—En serio Kiba, tenemos una oportunidad si ni Neji ni Hinata se quieren de esa manera tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo.

—Ambos pensaron mucho en eso ¿sabes? no encontraron como salir del problema

—Confía encontraremos la forma— viendo la determinación del rubio Kiba pensó que tal vez el destino de su amiga aun tenia esperanza.

—Ahora vamos, si es necesario golpeare a ese par de Kages para que lleguen a un acuerdo— Kiba sonrió apresurando el paso al lugar de descanso de los líderes.

—Ino por favor— Sakura estaba empezando a perder los estribos, habían llegado a los límites de la zona Uchiha, Ino había realizado su jutsu de posesión de mente en un ave se alejó mientras ella cuidaba su cuerpo para momentos después volver casi histérica haciéndola huir a toda prisa del lugar.

Y aún no le soltaba ni media palabra. —Tenías razón, estaba con alguien.

—Una chica— Ino la miro sonriéndole por primera vez desde que habían salido corriendo.

—No que no dudabas.

—Ca… cállate.

Enarcó una ceja divertida pasado el susto se sentía más calmada. —Si una chica, los encontré... — vio a su amiga no sabía cómo se tomaría lo que estaba por decirle.

—Habla Ino.

—Estaban acostados en un pasillo Sasuke kun... — desvió la mirada del rostro de Sakura —Sasuke kun estaba sobre ella— esperó en silencio.

—Sobre... ella— despacio como para entender mejor Sakura repitió —sobre ella— Incomoda Ino la miró.

—Si Sakura, él sobre ella, tenía una mano en su cintura y la chica tenía las manos en su pecho, no pude ver su cara pero créeme con esas piernas y ese busto era una chica— Veía el dolor en la mirada verde —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes tonta, yo… yo entiendo... — Ino solo la miraba había omitido dos detalles y ambos algo graves. —Termina— la vio segura —Sé que aún hay más.

Bajo la mirada casi susurrando —Sasuke kun no llevaba camisa— no se atrevió a ver el efecto de esa información en Sakura. —Y creo... que Sasuke kun se dio cuenta.

—Cuenta— algo alarmada Sakura se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, cerró de golpe la puerta cuando me acerque.

—Tal vez quería privacidad— comentó alicaída por lo que eso quería dar a entender.

—Tal vez pero no lo creo, estoy casi segura que me detecto— Suspiró fatalista —Estamos fritas.

—Solo debemos evitarlo y no es como si quisiera verlo de todos modos.

—Tampoco es que evitarlo sea necesario, casi nunca lo vemos.

Empezaron a caminar por la aldea. —Aún me preguntó quién será— Sakura acabó confesando.

Ino algo derrotada la observó de soslayo —Ya no importa no es como si pudiéramos averiguarlo sin recibir un chidori por curiosas— Sakura se estremeció ante el mal recuerdo pero a Ino le pasó desapercibido, se había llevado un dedo al mentón de modo pensativo. —Aunque podríamos ir por la aldea preguntando que chica falta en su casa y así saber cuál esta hospedada en casa de Sasuke kun— Sakura sonrió un poco.

—Nos tacharían de locas— Ino rió estruendosamente y Sakura algo más tranquila se unió a sus risas.

El dueño de un par de ojos plateados que regresaba de misión escuchó el comentario de las chicas pensando en la extraña histeria que provocaba el Uchiha en las jóvenes. —Qué bueno que Hinata sama no es así.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien.<p>

Les traigo otro capítulo más y como verán vemos en que andan algunos de los ausentes, para el próximo prometo traerles a Neji y probablemente Hina recuerde el problema en el que está.

Tratare de publicar rápido todo por ustedes y sus lindos comentarios que me ayudan a inspirarme.

Gracias por los reviews ahora entiendo cuando decían que eran tan importantes para las autoras.

**LordKami, LovelessGirl-93, maribelteka, Dark Amy-chan, Tokeijikakeno orenji, peste21, safaronox, El Puti-Fino, andrea, MissLuppi, Lorss, Lia Du Black**


	11. No Quiero

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>10- No quiero<strong>

Generalmente le gustaba regresar a la aldea, a su casa y ver a sus primas pero en esta ocasión deseaba menos que nada volver. No sabía que sería de ellos dos, con solo recordar aquel día la angustia y la impotencia lo embargaban de nuevo.

—_Niisan ¿también te mandaron llamar? _

—_Si Hinata sama _

—_Mmm— Podía percibir los nervios de su prima. La puerta se abrió y el líder del clan los hizo pasar. _

—_Hinata, Neji— lucía su mirada impasible de siempre pero Neji detectó tensión en sus manos por la forma de sostener el bastón. —Han sido llamados para informarles del futuro del clan— Vio a su sobrino sorprenderse y eso que aún no terminaba. —Hinata, como heredera esperábamos mucho de ti— La chica se esforzó al máximo para no mostrar ninguna emoción, podía imaginarse lo que venía —Y aunque no eres lo que muchos esperaban... yo estoy orgulloso de ti._

_Demasiado impactada apenas pudo reprimir las lágrimas ¿cuánto espero por oír aquello? Neji miraba de reojo a su prima contento por su alegría pero con recelo, algo malo iba a suceder no sabía qué pero todo era muy extraño._

—_Aun así el concejo opina que no tienes madera de líder— suavizó su mirada —Eres demasiado gentil para un Hyuga hija mía— Estaba confundida sin saber que esperar. —Pero por derecho de sangre el liderazgo es tuyo— Recuperó el tono anterior y se giró a su sobrino. —Neji, eres por mucho el mejor exponente de la línea del clan— Completamente neutro Neji escuchaba a su tío. —Tienes todo lo que el concejo y el clan necesita en un líder. _

_Ahora estaba nervioso, esperaba que no planearan hacer algo que lastimara a Hinata, él no participaría en una pelea por el liderazgo contra ella. _

—_Por eso el concejo ha decidido...— Hiashi cerró los ojos un momento tomando fuerza, era difícil ser el líder condenar así dos vidas preciadas para él. Abrió los párpados de nuevo topándose con un par de ojos perla que lo miraban asustados aunque Neji fingiera no estarlo —Que lo mejor para el clan es que ustedes dos se unan en matrimonio. _

_Hinata no lo pudo evitar boqueó un par de veces y su mano voló a cubrir su boca. Neji se tensó por completo. _

—_Sé que es difícil para ambos pero es por mucho la mejor decisión, Neji dará como líder lo que se espera y unido a tu línea de sangre Hinata serán lo mejor para la cabeza del clan. — Veía las lágrimas amenazar los ojos de su primogénita. —Esta unión también ayudara a limar asperezas entre las ramas de la familia. _

_Uno de los ancianos del concejo se levantó y miró a ambos jóvenes seriamente —La decisión del concejo es inapelable y obligatoria el castigo por la desobediencia es activar el sello dijo viendo a Neji o la expulsión del clan y posible sellado— acabó con la vista clavada en Hinata. _

—_Cuándo— escupió Neji. _

_Hiashi retomó la palabra. —Se anunciara el compromiso tras saldar la misión en Kumo, aún no llegamos a un acuerdo para la boda— Al ver a su hija casi catatónica miró de nuevo a Neji seriamente. —Pueden retirarse. _

_Neji tomó a su prima de la mano y la sacó de aquel infierno. La soltó al final del pasillo pero ella siguió caminando la vio alejarse de la mansión se tranquilizó al reconocer el camino que tomaba. _

_Cuando caía la tarde fue junto a ella la encontró sentada en una piedra, siempre iba ahí a pensar, él lo sabía. Se sentó a su lado y esperó. _

—_Niisan— su tono era triste —El concejo nos ata de manos ¿cierto?— se sorprendió de que ella lo notara. _

—_Sí._

—_Para ellos soy débil pero le temen a alguien fuerte, nos dan un liderazgo falso— arrancó un puño de hierba y lo esparció en el viento. —En el momento en que queramos hacer algo en contra de sus ideales, nos detendrían fácilmente a ti con el sello que aún mantendrás a pesar de ser el líder y a mi amenazándome con tu seguridad._

—_Eso me temo— No espero que en primera su prima pensara en eso, creyó que estaría sufriendo demasiado por renunciar al amor de su vida. Cierto que para él tampoco era fácil ambos se querían mucho pero era un amor puramente fraternal, sería un matrimonio falso y tendrían graves problemas si les exigían un heredero. La cabeza le dolía. _

—_Saben que odiamos la división de las ramas, buscan controlarnos para evitar que en un futuro intentemos disolverlas._

—_Hiashi sama nos está dando tiempo— lo había notado, atrasar el anuncio del compromiso, que aún no tuvieran fecha para la boda era todo debido a él. _

—_Me temo que otou san lo hace para que nos acostumbremos a la idea y no para encontrar una salida._

— _¿Cree que haya salida? — ella no respondió solo levantó el rostro al cielo. —Hinata sama no puede considerar renunciar al clan— le habló autoritario era testigo de lo imprudente que podía ser cuando intentaba ayudar a los demás, jamás pensaba en su seguridad. _

_Por primera vez le sonrió. —Debe haber otra forma niisan— lo vio asentir secamente. —Aun así debemos prepararnos para lo que viene si no encontramos otra salida— hablaba tranquila y con calma._

—_Hinata sama y... — el tacto no era lo suyo. — ¿Naruto? _

_Lo miró sorprendida pero más se sorprendió él al no ver el clásico rubor que acompañaba el nombre del rubio siempre. _

—_Naruto kun siempre será importante pero... es algo que ya he dejado— Demasiadas sorpresas en un solo día. _

—_Hinata sama está segura de eso._

—_Si— sonrió tranquila —entendí que algunas cosas simplemente no son para uno._

—_Ya veo, se nota tranquila_

—_Porque lo estoy, creo que hay estrellas que nos iluminan pero que no podemos bajarlas del cielo por más que queramos._

_Neji sonrió casi imperceptiblemente —Lo siento pero no puedo imaginarlo como una estrella, pero si usted lucha tal vez…_

—_Ya no importa la verdad siento que nunca luche, no tiene sentido hacerlo ahora._

_Neji se sentía perdido no notó el cambio que había dado su prima, nunca había sido bueno alentando a la gente eso lo hacía Lee ahora no sabía que decir. Escuchó la suave risa de su prima_

—_No te preocupes niisan_

—_Me alegra verla bien— y era cierto le alegraba la risa sincera que le escucho._

_La heredera le devolvió la mirada —Encontraremos la forma ya verás— le sonrió confiada y esta vez Neji le correspondió la sonrisa._

—Neji san— la voz de uno de los shinobis de Kumo lo sacó de sus recuerdos. —Hiashi san lo espera.

Se levantó y siguió al ninja. No podía hacer otra cosa más que rogar para que su prima no hiciera imprudencias y mantener la esperanza de que la promesa que le hizo antes de irse se cumpliera de alguna manera.

* * *

><p>Hiashi Hyuga admiraba el jardín de su anfitriona cuando la mujer entró sonriente.<p>

—Le gustan las flores.

—Mi difunta esposa tenia gran interés por ellas.

—Entiendo.

—Esa de allá— señalo una pequeña flor de entre el montón —Si la cambia de lugar puede que deje de marchitarse.

— ¿Eso cree? No entiendo si es igual a las otras porque se está marchitando.

— Si se fija de cerca la tonalidad es un poco diferente.

La mujer ya algo mayor se acercó a la flor en cuestión —Tiene razón— la mujer lo miró alegre —Por experiencia en estos casos es mejor alejarla de las demás, las variantes en una especie la mayoría de las veces necesitan factores distintos para crecer sanas.

—Eso decía mi esposa.

—Debió ser una mujer muy sabia

El hombre suspiro melancólicamente —Si, lo era

Se despidió y fue al encuentro de su sobrino que ya debía estar esperándolo.

* * *

><p>Ko no entendía porque todo el misterio en el clan, desde su llegada el día anterior notó el ambiente tenso. Lo normal era que en ausencia del líder del clan y de Neji el velara por la seguridad de la heredera pero toda la mañana se la paso en diligencias tontas sin poder reportarse con Hinata sama para ponerse a su servicio. Pasó a la tienda a comprar el encargo de la cocinera cuando llamó su atención ver al último Uchiha comprando rollos de canela, lo vio ir a la caja y él se acercó al lugar también, pensaba comprar algunos sabía que eran los favoritos de Hinata sama aunque no creyó que el gran Uchiha también tuviera debilidad por ellos. De camino a la mansión tomó una decisión no se movería a ningún lado hasta saber que sucedía en el clan.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba tranquilo pese a que había pasado el resto del día anterior furioso recorriendo la zona Uchiha para evitar a Hinata. Tras recibir el último mensaje de Naruto y al ver el estado en que se encontraba con voz suave la chica le había preguntado si estaba bien, como él no respondió dio un paso en su dirección y le pregunto qué iba mal. La taladró con la mirada y ella retrocedió el paso avanzado.<p>

—Nada.

Sin almorzar desapareció enfadado consciente de la mirada perlada clavada en su espalda. Si analizaba lo que Naruto decía en el mensaje "Hinata está en problemas" ¿significaba eso que el matrimonio era a la fuerza o algo así? "el concejo" si eso parecía, pero ella lo había defendido en aquella ocasión lo había recordado cuando tuvieron la plática de Sakura, eso lo enervaba que ella pudiera querer a otro.

La verdad lo golpeó de frente estaba celoso ¡que mierda! había sido tan feliz antes de conocerla. ¿Feliz o vacío? miró a todos lados estaba solo como siempre ¿y así te sientes bien? se paró en seco. Lo que le faltaba se estaba volviendo loco, eso o de repente su consciencia se volvía impertinente, prefería lo segundo, echó un vistazo al cielo y se sorprendió de ver que ya estaba oscuro, podía imaginarse a Hinata preocupada en casa por la manera en que se fue y porque no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Cuando fue consciente de que regresaba se dijo que era porque tenía hambre, el gruñido de su estómago se lo confirmaba. Al entrar la encontró con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, como impulsada por un resorte levantó la cabeza y lo miró aliviada.

—Uchiha san— se levantó pronto y se fue a la cocina —Calentare la cena debe estar hambriento— su tono era suave e indulgente.

Sasuke vio el reflejo de la chica en la ventana, sonreía, a pesar de cómo se fue ella sonreía, supo entonces que no fue por comida por lo que regreso a la casa. Comprendió que no quería que le sonriera a nadie más, que no quería que estuviera con nadie más, que no permitiría que nadie más la tuviera, que debía ser solo suya, con los ojos muy abiertos entendió que no solo le gustaba, la quería. Y así en medio de su casa y aturdido Sasuke Uchiha comprendió que estaba completamente jodido.

Hinata observó al chico comer en silencio y se giró para irse, sea lo que sea que lo altero él no se lo diría y había quedado claro que quería estar solo, se había sentido dolida al verlo desaparecer y aunque era tonto se sintió más sola en esa tarde que en los últimos días. Se había entretenido siguiendo el chakra del muchacho durante el resto de la tarde preguntándose que lo alteraba tanto incluso su chakra se notaba afectado luego se había sumido en ese sopor en el que no se está dormida ni despierta hasta que lo sintió entrar. Subía las escaleras para dejarlo solo cuando lo oyó

— ¿Qué recuerdas de tu primo?— volteó confundida —aparte de la infancia y que ahora es bueno— notaba la molestia en su voz, como cuando hablaba con ella aquella primera noche.

—Mmm pues que nos llevamos bien— lo miraba algo tímida —luchamos juntos en la guerra, entrenamientos, y cosas por el estilo— iba a preguntarle por qué lo preguntaba cuando él la interrumpió

—Es tarde— Y supo que la conversación llego a su fin.

Aun mas confundida se acostó a descansar y lentamente empezó a dormirse.

Cuando la creyó dormida subió a su habitación y se recostó, al parecer ella aún no recordaba lo de la boda, podía estarle mintiendo, no, no parecía. ¿Cuándo se había metido esa chica tan hondo en él? Era lo único que tenía en la cabeza, había asumido que le caía bien, que le gustara era solo culpa de sus hormonas o eso se había dicho pero si fuera eso podría simplemente ignorar lo que pasaría con ella, una cosa no tenía que ver con otra pero saber que se iría le incomodaba, no le irritaba. No había pensado de lleno en eso, ella se iría al terminar la misión, recuperaría lo que fuera que sellaron en ella y seguiría su vida como antes. Debía admitir que su única compañía volvería a ser Naruto y saber que probablemente ella no se acercaría más a él y a su casa no le agradaba, en tan poco tiempo se había metido en su rutina una presencia tan pequeña y efímera había cambiado de manera abrupta su percepción, a pesar de que dijo que serían amigos después, ya no habrían más comidas silenciosas, conversaciones triviales, entrenamientos recreativos, no vería seguido su mirada dulce y tímida y esos sonrojos.

¿Qué haría cuando Hinata tuviera que irse? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser la Hyuga para convertirse en Hinata? Y para empeorar todo resultaba que se casaba, furia que rayaba en el odio era lo que sentía, debía averiguar si eran ciertas sus suposiciones, si ella no estaba de acuerdo y Naruto tenía un plan mandaría al demonio lo que otros pensaran y él cooperaria para evitarlo, a quien engañaba aun si el usuratonkachi no tenía un plan él no permitiría que le quitaran algo que quería.

Hace muchos años había dicho que quería revivir el clan, no lo haría como sus predecesores su hermano le dijo que empezara de nuevo ¿no? Eso haría, no cometería los mismos errores, cortaría la tradición sangrienta de su herencia y que mejor manera de hacerlo renaciendo el clan junto a la persona más inofensiva que había conocido. Sentía como poco a poco asumía el conflicto, no permitiría a nadie más tomar lo que él quería y Hinata era a quien eligió para acompañarlo en su nueva vida, lo sabía no podía ser nadie más solo ella. Era simple, sencillo y como siempre asumida la situación solo debía seguir el plan de acción.

Durmió poco no tuvo las pesadillas de costumbre solo soñó con el laberinto, como él arrastraba a la salida que por fin vislumbró a quien tomaba de la mano. Al salir no necesitaba girarse ya sabía quién era

—Uchiha san y ahora que hará— volteó sonriendo

—Luchar por lo que quiero Hinata— su versión en sueños de la chica abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo.

La chica de ojos claros se quedó de piedra cuando abrió la puerta adormilada y se topó con Sasuke, con uno sonriente y de mirada calculadora.

—Debo salir— su tono volvía a ser serio como siempre pero ya no había molestia en su voz y eso la relajo.

—Oh— no atinó a decir nada más

—Le pediré a Tsunade que vigile a Sakura e Ino para evitarnos problemas, además quiero preguntarle algunas cosas

—Entiendo

— ¿Quieres algo?— le pregunto casual.

Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente confundida — ¿Cómo?

—Que si quieres algo de la aldea— resopló, nunca había planeado conquistar a una chica por lo general o más bien siempre eran ellas las que se arrojaban a él, después de pensarlo decidió tratar de ser atento aunque no estaba muy seguro de que rayos hacía, tenía claro que jamás se comportaría como antaño lo hacia Naruto con Sakura.

—Aquí tengo solo lo que gusta a mí, si quieres algo aprovecha y dime.

—N...nada Uchiha san es muy amable manteniéndome aquí yyyo no podría quejarme— Jamás se atrevería a ser grosera tras todo lo que él hacía por ella aunque solo fuera una misión.

—Contesta— era una orden ya se había imaginado una respuesta así.

Ante esos ojos y ese tono ¿qué podía hacer? —R...rollos de canela— y el rubor pasó de suave a iridiscente de inmediato.

—De acuerdo— con un movimiento de cabeza señaló al halcón en la ventana —Ya sabes cualquier cosa él me avisara

Asintió nerviosa de repente sentía el pulso muy acelerado.

Iba a irse sin más pero con una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo en los ojos se acercó un poco —No me extrañes— Se vio recompensado con un balbuceo por parte de ella y apretón en su pecho.

Se esfumó corriendo a la aldea, dejando atrás a una pobre chica que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recomponerse.

Tsunade se puso furiosa, al parecer sus pupilas escaparon de Shizune y le aseguró que las tendría sin respiro en el hospital. Le informó que al parecer el clan Hyuga sospechaba de ella pero al igual que ella en su momento no podían presentarse ante la Hokage y exigir o acusarla de algo.

Sabía que metió la pata cuando piso terreno peligroso pero no lo pudo evitar

—Hokage sama que tanta autoridad tiene sobre las decisiones que toma ese clan.

Tras una mirada evaluadora que lo hizo replantearse si había sido buena o mala idea preguntar la rubia le respondió.

—No tanta como quisiera, el clan tiene autoridad máxima sobre sus miembros y el bouke solo responde ante el souke— Se cruzó de manos molesta. —Incluso pueden matar a alguien usando el sello del pájaro enjaulado si este amenaza al souke y no puedo intervenir ni castigar a nadie.

Sasuke asintió pensando que si preguntaba por compromisos y bodas era como cavar su propia tumba.

—Me retiro

—Espera ¿cómo esta Hinata?

—Bien, ha recordado mucho

— ¿Te recuerda a ti?

—Si lo hizo no me lo ha comentado

—Entiendo, me preocupa que te tema al recordar todo de ti— Sasuke se tensó pero no lo mostro en su rostro.

—Avisare cualquier cambio en su conducta

—De acuerdo retírate.

Pensativo fue a la tienda a comprar el pedido, ¿Hinata temerle? No, jamás antes del incidente ella lo miró con temor, no fueron muchas veces pero estaba seguro ella no le temía, pero no compartían casa en ese momento. Cuando tuvo la compra en su poder corrió de regreso decidido a de una vez por todas aclarar varias dudas.

Encontró a Hinata en el salón leyendo un poco, cuando entro ella dejo la lectura y se acercó a él. — Bienvenido a casa— le dijo sonriente

Él solo se quedó mirándola experimentado una rara sensación en el pecho.

— ¿Có... cómo fue todo? — continúo de repente nerviosa y decidida a cambiar de tema, no espero que un saludo común lo hiciera verla como la veía.

—Bien, tu clan sospecha que la Hokage te mantiene oculta pero no tienen forma de acusarla— al ver su semblante preocupado agregó —Todo estará bien, Tsunade es lista

Ella solo le asintió.

—Extiende tus manos— como siempre ante una orden de él ella solo pudo obedecer, algo tímida levantó sus manos extendidas y el depósito un paquete.

—Los rollos.

Se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos —Gracias Uchiha san.

—No es nada— Acomodó las restantes bolsas. — ¿Entrenamos?

—S...si

Después de un rato el Uchiha se detuvó un momento.

—Descansa— cuando advirtió que ya respiraba normalmente empezó su plan de acción.

— ¿Qué tanto recuerdas ahora?

Lo miró algo extrañada —Mucho aunque sé que no todo

— ¿Me recuerdas?— trato de sonar desinteresado pero él mismo percibió algo de urgencia en su voz.

Comprendió que para él la respuesta era importante y que sin importar cuanta vergüenza le diera iba a ser sincera.

—Si— Sasuke la miró consciente de que sus miradas se volvían profundas

— ¿Todo?

—Todo— repuso ella

Tras unos segundos de silencio él volvió a hablar

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Al día siguiente de la visita de Kakashi sensei.

Eso significaba que cuando ella le pidió que tras todo el asunto fueran amigos ya sabía todo. Y aun así le pidió aquello, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que una emoción así de fuerte lo invadía, tal vez nunca al menos no una positiva. El rostro de ella había tomado el sonrojo habitual pero no quería o no podía dejar de verlo.

Había tantas emociones arremolinándose en esos ojos negros que estaba algo asustada pero completamente fascinada ante ellos.

— ¿Tienes novio?— la inesperada pregunta quebró el momento

Hinata sintió la temperatura de su cara subir varios centígrados —Y...yo no...

Dio un par de pasos hacia ella — ¿Segura o no lo recuerdas? — no planeaba detener el interrogatorio.

—C...creo que recordaría algo así Uchiha san— bajo la vista apenada.

Puso su mano en la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo — ¿Y un prometido?— empezaba a hiperventilar él estaba tan cerca.

— ¿O un compromiso?— lo notó de inmediato su mirada se perdió de repente.

Fue como si la palabra activara lo que reprimía con fuerza, recordó el terrible día en que su padre la mandó a llamar, cuando le anunciaron que debía casarse con su primo. Demasiadas emociones la agobiaron, tristeza, miedo, impotencia, en su momento pensó en cómo evitarlo algo parpadeó en su cabeza pero se esfumó antes de entenderlo, luego resignación porque sabía que sería falso que por más que les exigieran ellos solo armarían un teatro, aparte de obligarlos a renunciar a su oportunidad del verdadero amor nada podían hacer para que consumaran su unión. Se había mentalizado a eso, a una convivencia pacífica y fraternal con su niisan, Naruto era cosa del pasado y no sufriría por eso pero...

—HINATA— esa voz… Sasuke

Él lo cambiaba todo, jamás espero interesarse de nuevo por alguien pero en tan pocos días él se había abierto camino a su corazón y la perspectiva de dejarlo dolía demasiado.

—Hinata por favor— fue casi una súplica y ante ese gesto por parte de alguien como Sasuke fue lo que logro traerla de vuelta.

Fue un idiota la vio caer sin poder sostenerse, la atajó en su camino al suelo y se sentó en la hierba con ella en su regazo, espero a que reaccionara pero empezó a temblar y cuando las lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a correr por su rostro Sasuke sintió como si de un golpe lo dejaran sin aliento.

—Hinata reacciona— no tenía sentido llamarla por su apellido la última vez que la vio afectada no funciono, menos ahora que parecía ser peor.

—Hinata soy Sasuke despierta— desesperándose coloco su mano en la mejilla húmeda y la acunó contra si

—Vamos despierta— nada… las lágrimas no cesaban

—HINATA— le gritó impotente sintiéndose estúpido por orillarla a eso.

—Hinata por favor— sus ojos lo enfocaron perdidos, parpadeo haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran pero supo que lo veía a él, la aferro con fuerza sin saber que decir.

—No quiero— se quedó helado pensando que se lo decía por abrazarla, iba a soltarla cuando ella le lanzó los brazos al cuello

—No quiero casarme con niisan— y eso fue todo lo él necesito escuchar, con ella medio incorporada en su regazo abrazada a él supo que jamás dejaría que se la quitaran.

—Sshh— le acarició la cabeza y con el otro brazo la atrajo aún más

—Tranquila— ella recargo la cabeza en su hombro cansada pero sintiendo la caricia en su pelo como un bálsamo para su dolor. Cuando sintió que su respiración se normalizaba supo que se había dormido, la llevo a la habitación que ocupaba y se quedó velando su sueño.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, saben cual es resultado de ver los capitulos de manga atrasados que tenia de Kaichou? una súbita inspiracion para el fic aunque no tenga nada que ver XD.<p>

Como ven supimos de Neji ambos se quieren pero solo de manera fraternal, (Aunque admito que si me gusta el NejiHina) pero no era él quien escucho a Sakura e Ino.

Entiendo que quieran que las cosas pasen mas rapido pero para mi una relacion entre ellos debe surgir lento pero seguro, todo a su tiempo con pequeños detalles. Para el proximo ya sabran que hara Hina ahora y tambien un poco del clan Hyuga.

Los reviews maravillosos se los agradezco montones, el fic ya llego a los 100 pueden creerlo? muchisimas gracias por ello.

**josyuchiha, Angela E White, Hin123, DarkAmychan, Lia Du Black, maribelteka, LovelessGirl-93, Lorss, Mar13, LordKami, Tokeijikakeno orenji, andrea, MissLuppi, Arika Yuy Uchiha, ttrinity25**


	12. ¿Qué harás?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>11 - ¿Qué harás?<strong>

Le dolía la cabeza seguro por el intenso llanto, no podía creer que su clan quisiera casarla, recordó a los ancianos que trataron de engañarla ahora sabía quiénes eran los miembros del concejo, aborrecía a esos hombres nunca experimento ese sentimiento hasta ahora tal vez efectos secundarios de la amnesia. Cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo, recordaba todo, cada detalle, cada momento, estaba segura faltaba solo lo que sellaron en ella. Se preguntaba qué clase de información tenían esos recuerdos, ahora con el panorama completo al menos así lo sentía podía reflexionar abiertamente.

El problema más inminente era saber quién y por qué fue atacada, saber que planeaban los ancianos con la firma de documentos. Resuelto el inconveniente (que no era sencillo) seguía su inminente compromiso, debía buscar una manera de evitarlo o por lo menos retrasarlo, sonrió recordando las opciones de Kiba a) Huyes y te vuelves una proscrita pero soltera kunoichi. B) Finges una enfermedad terminal seguro Tsunade te ayuda. C) Dices que estas embarazada de otro y listo. Ella había pasado de la risa al horror al llegar a la última opción. Shino había recalcado las fallas de cada punto con tono serio, Hinata no sería feliz siendo una proscrita, no podría fingir una enfermedad terminal por mucho tiempo y por último probablemente la obligarían a casarse con el "padre" del supuesto "hijo" sin mencionar que su padre la mataría quiso agregar ella. Kiba había gruñido que no escuchaba mejores ideas de su parte además podía fingir una milagrosa cura más tarde o aparentar demencia, empieza a hablar de ti en tercera persona le había dicho.

Seriamente ella y Neji le habían dado vueltas al asunto sin encontrar una opción viable que no fuera su destitución del clan, su primo se lo tenía claramente prohibido, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba así que dejo el tema por ahora. Luego estaba Sasuke Uchiha y todo lo que ello concernía, no tenía sentimientos confusos hacia él, no, estaba segura se había enamorado, un lujo que solo complicaba su existencia aún más. Quería golpearse así misma por boba, caer ante el chico a esas alturas, sin embargo nunca pensó que sería la persona que conoció en esos días. Sus ojos negros la absorbían, su mirada le cortaba el aliento e increíblemente a pesar de la pena y su timidez podía conversar y estar con él (cosa que nunca logro con Naruto) es más había compartido más con Sasuke en menos de diez días que con Naruto en casi diez años. Tal vez porque en un inicio no tenía memoria de nada y muchos de sus tapujos como el tartamudeo, la chamarra y el temor a desconocidos la habían abandonado un poco en un inicio, además claro los sentimientos que tenía por él se desarrollaron sin notarlo y eso ayudo a tratarlo con normalidad dentro de lo que cabía, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde. Suspiró de alguna forma había madurado en ese sentido, su timidez le impidió acercarse al rubio y amarlo tanto pero nunca decírselo fue un error de su parte, cuando tuvo el valor había pasado demasiado para ser tomado con calma. Por eso no lloró ni renegó cuando comprendió que era un caso perdido porque en realidad no podía perder algo que nunca tuvo.

Pero ahora era distinto Naruto fue un amor dulce e infantil, lo admitía incluso platónico se desmayaba de los nervios al tenerlo cerca, Sasuke por otro lado era... intenso, se ruborizó mucho al admitirlo y sonrió al notar que se sentía bien. La pregunta era ¿qué iba a hacer? su situación no era fácil ¿se rendiría de nuevo sin siquiera intentarlo? Pero sería injusto intentar algo (no estaba muy segura de que) y al final tener que cumplir con el concejo, no que Sasuke pudiera fijarse en ella era algo tan irreal así que ¿para qué albergar falsas esperanzas con un destino marcado? Tras un momento de pensarlo detenidamente llego a su decisión, yo le había pedido ser amigos tras la misión y técnicamente él había aceptado, ser amigos le parecía un buen paso para acercarse a él, no para planear algo amoroso simplemente ya no concebía la idea de estar fuera de la vida del pelinegro, sin importar si era solo como amiga lo importante era estar junto a él. Cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, por Kami ella nunca había tratado de trazar un plan para acercarse a un chico tan fríamente pero le gustaba sentirse más decidida. Se puso en pie dispuesta a bajar y enfrentarlo, con una resolución clara, sin importar la manera en que él la viera ella realmente quería conocerlo más y pasar tiempo con él.

Se había quedado vigilándola hasta que la sintió moverse y se percató que seguro despertaría pronto, supuso que lo mejor era dejarla a solas para asumir lo sucedido. La sintió bajar se quedó quieto en el sofá grande ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—Recuerdo todo— ella acabo rompiendo el silencio que aunque no era incómodo le parecía innecesario. —Al menos todo lo que creo saber, recuerdo el día del ataque— dijo con la mirada perdida —entrenaba sola porque Kiba kun y Shino kun no estaban, después de notar que caía la tarde no recuerdo más, supongo que en ese momento me atacaron.

—Estás segura de recordar todo— Hablo sin mirarla

—Pequeños detalles como cepillar el cabello de Hanabi chan desde niñas, mis entrenamientos, la academia, todo.

—Nos habíamos visto antes— él lo dijo afirmándolo como para comprobar si recordaba incluso esos pequeños e insignificantes momentos.

—S… si— ella había subido las piernas en el sofá y acurrucado sus rodillas a un lado. —En una misión con mi equipo te dimos la localización de un objetivo— Él asintió. Un suave tono rojo adorno sus mejillas —Y en el último festival— Sasuke la miró por primera vez lucia algo avergonzada, él también recordaba...

_Había subido a un muro en un callejón entre dos grandes edificios bajo un árbol grande con ayuda de la poca iluminación y las sombras se convirtió en el escondite perfecto para perder a Naruto, el rubio lo había arrastrado al festival contra su voluntad luego para su horror Lee se unió a ellos y entre los dos competían en cada puesto del lugar. Justo en un descuido escapó de Naruto y ahora se encontraba tranquilo sin los ruidosos y entusiastas chicos, dejo vagar su mirada y se topó con una chica nerviosa envuelta en una yukata lila con un obi de un tono más oscuro, con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda la vio voltearse parecía afligida, barrió con su mirada el lugar y de pronto se fijó en donde él estaba, camino apresurada en su dirección y se sintió pillado. Ella se acercó tras la pared justo frente a él pero sin notarlo demasiado concentrada en alguien más, se molestó por ser ignorado y porque ese era su "escondite" en primer lugar. La vio pegarse a la pared y casi no respirar, presto atención a quien pasaba y vio a Sai mirando a todos lados como buscando a alguien la iba a encontrar después de todo él era un ANBU, buscó a Naruto y al no encontrarlo permitió que su chakra se sintiera, Sai se detuvo al notarlo y luego siguió su camino tranquilo al creer que a quien sintió solo fue a Sasuke. No entendió del todo porque camuflo la presencia de la muchacha con la propia fue un acto reflejo sin importancia, cuando volvió a verla se quedó frío no solo Sai lo había notado. Ella lo miraba estaba seguro, sintió a Naruto acercarse y de un salto cayó junto a ella de nuevo sin pensarlo, oculto lo más que pudo su presencia junto a la chica ¡rayos! había sido descuidado._

_Sin embargo Hinata de alguna manera encontró cierta gracia en la situación. No muy segura solo siguió el impulso del momento y con sus manos en alto emitió chakra, Naruto al igual que Sai se alejó pensando que se había equivocado de persona continuando su búsqueda. Sonrió se sentía como cuando Hanabi y ella jugaban a escondidas en medio de sus entrenamientos en los descuidos de sus tutores, cuando fue consciente de los ojos fríos clavados en ella la sonrisa disminuyo, claro su compañero de juegos era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y probablemente a él no le parecería gracioso el asunto. Hizo una pequeña reverencia de repente nerviosa. _

—_Gra... gracias Uchiha san_—_ se alejaba cuando la voz de él la hizo girarse sorprendida. _

—_Huías de Sai_—_ no preguntó, afirmó y él mismo se sorprendió pero ciertamente tenía curiosidad de lo que presencio, la chica era tan rara._

_Se sonrojo mucho ¿estaba Sasuke Uchiha hablando con ella? —Mmm es que Sai kun... él ha estado pintando a Ino san y a Sakura san— juntó sus dedos índices con la mirada baja —Él dijo que quería pintarme pero... — aventuró su mirada en él y lo encontró serio como siempre —Uchiha san evita a Naruto kun— levantó una ceja sin dejar de verla —Mmm no quise ser entrometida lo… lo siento— sonrió suavemente de hecho pensó que el Uchiha podía marcharse lo suficientemente lejos para no ser notado por nadie pero no lo había hecho, decidió probar algo —P…pero el festival está por acabar y Naruto kun estaría contento si se reuniera con ellos a ver los juegos artificiales._

_Se debatía entre decirle que le importaba un bledo si Naruto estaba contento o simplemente decirle que no se metiera donde no la llamaban pero ella se despidió rápidamente y se alejó. Ese día justo antes de que los juegos artificiales acabaran un azabache llego junto a un rubio que se puso eufórico señalando el cielo mientras que el otro se cruzaba de brazos fastidiado mirando como la noche se iluminaba, unos ojos perla fueron testigos de ello corroborando que tal vez había más de lo que todos imaginaban._

Si, ese día comprobó que el último Uchiha no era tan malo y que como sospechaba Naruto tenia razón.

—Mmm— dijo algo nerviosa — ¿Uchiha san?

Él solo la miro de nuevo.

—Yo me pregunto, mmm… porque solo recordaba su mirada— hizo memoria sin encontrar nada más relevante que lo sucedido ese día pero no había nada —Realmente no entiendo.

—Podría ser simple— iba compartir con ella lo que pensó cuando le dijo que lo recordaba cuando lo encontró perdida —El día que te atacaron, probablemente después creo que chocaste conmigo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si— ahora era la mirada del chico la que parecía perdida —Yo estaba cerca de la mansión Hyuga casi al anochecer y tú te estrellaste conmigo, no me dijiste nada y lucias muy afectada solo me mirabas con pánico tras unos segundos continuaste corriendo. — Se encogió de hombros era su única respuesta.

Ella hacia esfuerzos por recordar pero no podía.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que el decidió hablar.

— ¿Que harás con tu clan? — ahora si al asunto que le interesaba.

Se hundió un poco —Iré por partes, primero debo resolver todo este asunto y luego...

—Tu boda— la vio estremecerse.

—P… primero anunciaran el compromiso— su voz era más baja de lo normal —aún no hay fecha para la boda.

— ¿Cuáles son las condiciones— ella lo vio confundida. — ¿Con que los amenazaron?

— ¡Ah! — bajó la mirada viendo un punto en el suelo. —Si nos negamos ellos activarían el sello de Neji niisan torturándolo hasta aceptar o...

— ¿Y a ti?

—Expulsarme y sellarme, aunque probablemente me amenazarían con torturar a niisan.

—En ese orden no pueden sellarte— De nuevo lo vio se sorprendió del estado pensativo en que se encontraba —Si te expulsan primero ya no serias parte del clan por lo tanto...

—No tienen poder alguno sobre mí— libre del clan no podía evitarlo la idea era bastante atrayente pero no lo pensó antes porque era algo inconcebible sin embargo. —Ser expulsada… — la deshonra para su padre, no ella no podría.

— ¿Tan bueno es el clan contigo para tener tu lealtad?

Evidentemente no, pero su padre, su hermana, el mismo Neji, eran importantes además ella siempre trato tan duro de ser aceptada.

—Piénsalo ellos no se preocupan en lo que quieres solo en lo que a ellos les importa, si tu no luchas por ti nadie lo hará— se miraban fijamente, él tenía razón pero dejar a Neji le preocupaba. —Contigo fuera ya no tienen por qué amenazar a tu primo y si a tu padre realmente le importas te perdonara. — Se sorprendió de nuevo ahora porque el supiera cuáles eran sus miedos exactos. —Es la única salida viable

—P…para mí pero niisan quedara siempre bajo el control del souke.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan? el sello es para siempre ¿no?

Desvió la vista había cierto tono acusador que no entendió. —Si

—Entonces que ganas con quedarte y sufrir juntos— le molestaba que ella pensara tanto en su "querido" primo.

—Es solo que...

— ¿Lo quieres? — la molestia en su voz era más que evidente.

—Si— apretó los puños controlando la ira y algo más —p…pero no de manera romántica— aún no lo miraba de repente se sentía muy nerviosa. —S…si Hanabi chan tuviera el sello tampoco podría dejarla a merced de ellos

Él por fin quitó su mirada de ella y guardaron silencio un rato cada uno en sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó de nuevo.

—Es una decisión muy difícil— miró su perfil, serio, fuerte —S...sin embargo— él la miro y de nuevo la atrapó con esa oscuridad de su mirada y de repente la resolución que le faltaba se apoderó de ella —Si no ha… hay otra opción... — seria duro, no podría contar con su familia, muchos la verían con malos ojos y no tendría a donde ir, pero seguro sus compañeros o su sensei la acogerían.

—Yo te ayudare— no podía creer lo que decía las palabras salieron antes de poder pararlas. Los ojos perla pocas veces se habían abierto tanto. Sasuke desvió la mirada —Si quieres— soltó molesto.

—Gracias— sonó tan ferviente, segura y sincera que la miro.

Sonreía dulcemente y eso borró cualquier pensamiento en Sasuke, poco a poco el sonrojo se hacía presente seguro por la intensidad de su mirada. Un rayo anunció que una tormenta se acercaba y ambos se sobresaltaron.

—Es tarde Hyuga— con eso terminaba la conversación lo sabía, lo vio levantarse, recordaba claramente que la había llamado por su nombre, quería volver a oírlo de sus labios.

—Hinata— quiso taparse la boca con las manos por imprudente.

Él se detuvo pero no se volteo

—Mmm— sentía su cara arder pero había decidido ser valiente —Pue...puede llamarme Hinata— no respondió y los nervios empeoraron —So…solo si quiere— oh Kami seguro la hundiría en un genjutsu por atrevida.

—Como quieras— suspiro aliviada llevándose una mano al pecho empezaba a calmarse —Hinata— desapareció sin observar como esa simple palabra agitaba en extremo a la joven en la sala.

Hinata se acostó tarde en medio de la intensa lluvia pensó que le costaría conciliar el sueño pero durmió pronto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras repetía en su mente como sonó su nombre en los labios de él. Ambos despertaron descansados, sin sueños ni pesadillas ahora solo ansiosos por encontrarse para su rutina diaria.

Cocinaba tranquila distraída pensando en la conversación del día anterior, había sido un día largo había entrenado y luego colapsado al recodar todo y de repente soltó el aceite que cayó pesado al piso, ella había abrazado a Sasuke se había arrojado a su cuello y llorado desconsolada pero su boca se abrió más al rememorar como él la abrazo con fuerza.

Su cara estaba tan roja había pensado tanto en sus problemas que había ignorado ese encuentro, ¿cómo él no la tiro al estanque por confianzuda? es más él no le reclamo nada solo la calmo.

Se acercó despacio, se percató que no lo había notado estaba distraída, la tomaría desprevenida para ver esa expresión de sorpresa y rubor que notó el primer día, despacio muy despacio… pero ella se giró de repente y antes de poder advertirle se resbaló con lo que sea que estuviera tirado en el piso y como reflejo estiró las manos buscando en que sostenerse, claro Hinata se acercó a ayudar pero el peso del chico era mayor y se fueron al suelo los dos.

Al ver que caían Sasuke colocó una mano en su cabeza para evitar que la chica se golpeara, Hinata se fue hacia delante y sus rostros quedaron muy juntos. Podía sentir sus senos aplastándose en su pecho y la respiración cálida golpearle el rostro, ella trato de incorporarse rápido pero Sasuke solo había aumentado el reguero de aceite por lo que sus manos resbalaron y cayó de nuevo sobre él. Al verla removerse así sobre él todo su cuerpo reaccionó al contacto, demasiado peligroso pensó, con un brazo la sujeto por la cintura y la pego a él.

—Quieta— le ordeno. Y fue inmediato ella se quedó como estatua — ¿Estas bien?

Solo asintió pero no levantaba el rostro (quedarían tan cerca si lo hacía) y el aliento de él se estrellaba en su pelo poniéndola aún más nerviosa, más si era posible teniendo en cuenta la situación y la posición.

— ¿Segura? — la voz le salió algo ronca por puro reflejo ella levantó el rostro… gran error.

Sus ojos negros parecían tener un brillo extraño pero tan cautivante que no pudo reaccionar, sintió la otra mano de él en su cuello, el acercó su rostro lentamente, ella no oponía resistencia sin poder apartar su mirada de la suya, sus labios apenas se rozaron y empezaba a bajar los parpados cuando varias presencias los alertaron a ambos.

* * *

><p>Nunca en su vida lo habían amenazado con el sello del pájaro enjaulado… hasta ayer, después de dejarlo horas esperando por una respuesta lo habían enviado a la zona del bouke bajo amenaza, no entendía que sucedía pero cuando empezaba a considerar seriamente acudir con la Hokage recibió la llamada por parte del concejo. Y ahora estaba frente a esos hombres intimidantes del souke temiendo sentir por primera vez en su vida el dolor de la activación del sello.<p>

—La heredera está desaparecida— Ko nunca espero eso

— ¿co... como?

—La heredera desapareció hace diez días

El más anciano se acercó a él —Hace once días Hinata sama llego desorientada al anochecer no recordaba nada, tras un examen no encontramos lesiones por lo que supusimos un ataque.

—Esperamos al día posterior y tratamos por todos los medios de hacerla sentir en confianza pero escapó.

El primer hombre tomo de nuevo la palabra —Al día siguiente enviamos a equipos de búsqueda pero hasta ahora no ha habido resultados.

— ¿Salió de la aldea? —Pregunto Ko en medio de su confusión — ¿se sabe quién la ataco?

—No sabemos quién o porque, lo único que sabemos con certeza es que no salió de la aldea.

—Entonces donde esta

—Creemos que la Hokage la esconde

— ¿QUÉ? — Trato de recomponerse — ¿por qué haría algo así?

—Sobran motivos hemos peinado los alrededores y no hay señal de que saliera además no tuvo suficiente tiempo para alejarse tanto en especial tomando en cuenta su condición

—Por otro lado hemos escudriñado toda la aldea y no hay rastros de ella solo alguien con el poder de la Hokage podría esconderla de esa manera

Ko iba a repetir que no tenía sentido que la Hokage hiciera eso cuando los ancianos continuaron

—Desconfianza— respondió el mas joven del concejo como si eso revelara todo —No confiamos en ella cuando surgió el problema tratamos de encubrirlo hasta saber que ocurría y si sucedió lo que sospechamos cuando Hinata acudió a ella eso nos hizo sospechosos.

—Pero…— no entendía ¿no era más fácil confesar y saber con certeza el paradero de la heredera?

—No podemos entrar a la torre Hokage y acusar a la máxima autoridad de la aldea de esconder a la heredera, ella tiene sus motivos y nosotros los nuestros. Por eso si sabes de un lugar en donde pudiera estar debes decirnos, si la encontramos podemos aclarar la situación lo antes posible.

—Entiendo— en realidad no entendía pero le parecía la mejor respuesta

—Entonces ¿sabes algo? un suceso extraño, algo fuera de lo normal lo que sea

Ko hizo memoria —Nada yo estaba fuera de la aldea hasta no hace más de dos días

—Entonces retírate si notas algo avísanos de inmediato

Asintió y salió rumbo a la aldea dispuesto a seguir una pista algo loca pero no imposible.

* * *

><p>Cuando sintieron los numerosos intrusos Sasuke de inmediato se sentó maldiciendo la interrupción y dejando a la chica a su espalda la escuchó susurrar Byakugan, espero a que confirmara cuantos eran, no espero que sonriera lo esquivara y saliera como si nada desactivando su línea de sangre. Estaba por tomarla del brazo y preguntarle si estaba loca cuando la escucho alegre<p>

—Shino kun

Así que era eso, no sabía si era prudente pero para que el Aburame estuviera ahí era lógico que supiera que Hinata estaba con él. Aguardó junto a la chica en el jardín pero justo antes de que apareciera el chico con gafas le susurro

—Supongo que continuaremos después— se recompenso con un intenso rubor que no pudo disimular la muchacha pero que trato de olvidar con la llegada de su compañero.

Se adelantó parecía a punto de abrazarlo pero se detuvo en el último momento.

—Shino kun me alegra tanto verte.

—Hinata— respondió con un seco asentamiento de cabeza. —Y a mí me alegra que estés bien, estaba preocupado.

— ¿Cuando regresaste?

—Ayer, te busque en el campo de entrenamiento pero al no encontrarte acudí a tu casa

— ¿Que te dijeron?

—Que estabas fuera en una misión

— ¿Como diste con ella aquí? — se sentía ignorado y dado que estaban en SU casa era aún más molesto.

—Uchiha— saludo seriamente como siempre —Mis insectos son más sensibles a la esencia de mis camaradas— volvió a centrarse en su compañera —Me pareció sospechoso cuando algunos de ellos detectaron tu rastro en esta dirección

—Es una larga historia

Shino asintió — ¿Deseas contármelo?

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esa pregunta si ella le decía que no ¿podría simplemente dejarlo así?

—Por supuesto

—Estaré en el salón— supuso mejor dejarlos solos además aún estaba molesto por la inoportuna visita del joven.

—Gracias Uchiha san— hizo una pequeña reverencia ruborizada no debía pensar en lo que sucedió al menos no por ahora.

Ya tenían un buen rato sentados en el corredor Hinata sentía la boca seca de todo lo que conto, omitiendo claro los sentimientos y ciertos detalles vergonzosos. Él había escuchado en silencio interrumpiendo pocas veces para hacer preguntas.

—Es una situación difícil, que se hayan hecho pasar por nosotros es sospechoso creo que la decisión de la Hokage es la mejor en espera del regreso de tu padre.

Vio a su amiga asentir, llevaba una camisa de manga corta con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda, unos shorts un poco más arriba de la rodilla no podía negar que se sorprendió de verla así al inicio.

—Pero estas bien y a salvo— si algo estuviera mal él lo notaria, ella estaba tranquila y aunque estaba seguro que algo le ocultaba no la cuestionaría ella sabía que contaba con él. —Será mejor que me vaya para no levantar sospechas— Se puso de pie y se giró a ella.

Hinata no pudo evitar la punzada al oírlo pero sabía que tenía razón.

—No te preocupes estaré pendiente y acudiré de inmediato si se algo o me necesitas— puso una mano en la cabeza de su compañera a modo de tranquilizarla.

—Gracias Shino kun

El muchacho miro dentro de la casa. —Uchiha— con el tono de siempre se despidió y tras unos momentos quedaban de nuevo solo la pareja en el distrito Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Cuando Shino llegó a su casa se sorprendió cuando un sapo lo esperaba en su habitación había un pergamino en el suelo, lo levantó, tras leerlo busco una pluma y tinta para responder necesitaría espacio para anotar todo lo que Kiba necesitaba saber.<p>

* * *

><p>Ino y Sakura miraban extrañadas como se alejaba el raro Hyuga que las había interrogado acerca de la misteriosa chica en casa de Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

—Parecía muy interesado— repuso Ino.

—No entiendo porque— Sakura vio a su amiga —eres muy escandalosa mira que por andar hablando tonterías causemos problemas.

—No solo fue mi culpa, es mas no es nuestra culpa él no debería espiar conversaciones ajenas— se quedo pensativa —Lucia molesto al no querer decirle nada

—En realidad no sabemos nada

—Supongo pero...

—Pero ¿que?

—Ya sabes es raro, porque un chico estaría tan interesado por averiguar algo así de Sasuke kun

—No se me ocurre nada

—A mi si...

Al ver la cara de malicia y los ojos suspicaces adivinó los caminos que la mente de la rubia tomaban. —INO— gritó media molesta media divertida.

—Ya se, ya se olvídalo— le agradaba ver como su amiga no se deprimía al mencionar al Uchiha. La abrazo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta —Regresemos al trabajo o Tsunade sama nos mandara de un golpe al otro lado de la aldea por desobedecerla.

Ko vio al Aburame a lo lejos solo habían 3 direcciones posibles de las cuales regresaba una de ellas llamo su atención era demasiada coincidencia...

* * *

><p>Sasuke se sentó a su lado traía té y galletas.<p>

—No sé qué cocinabas pero se echó a perder

—Oh— lo observo, miraba al cielo

—Ya limpie el aceite— La vio de reojo apartar la mirada mientras su rostro se encendía.

—Lo… lo siento

—No importa— tomo té y comenzó a comer era divertido verla reaccionar así pero no creía prudente presionarla.

Lentamente comenzó a comer una vez acabaron levantó la bandeja y entró a lavar cuando acabo noto que ya casi era medio día. Al darse la vuelta se topó con un Sasuke que le sonreía de medio lado y le ofrecía el porta shurikens y kunais, los tomo sonriendo un poco y lo siguió al jardín.

El "entrenamiento" transcurrió divertido cada vez que él se acercaba mucho ella se sonrojaba en extremo y lo evadía ágilmente, pero cuando en el último acercamiento ella a pesar del sonrojo no lo evito Sasuke se quedó quieto por la cercanía y ella aprovecho para golpearlo, nada grave pero suficiente para dejarlo adolorido unos momentos.

Decidido cobrárselo aumentó la velocidad apresándola de las muñecas subiéndolas sobre su cabeza y empujándola contra el árbol. El rubor violento que adorno su rostro, la respiración agitada de ambos y los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la mañana los golpearon de lleno olvidándose de nuevo de todo lo que los rodeaba, siendo conscientes solo el uno del otro.

—Hinata— susurró sin dejar de verla a los ojos, le pareció que su nombre sonaba como una caricia de boca de aquel chico que la aprisionaba suavemente.

—Uchi...

—Sasuke— él acerco su rostro al de ella hablándole en la oreja —Solo dime Sasuke, Hinata.

El ronroneo en su oído amenazaba con dejarla noqueada en cualquier momento, el aliento cálido haciendo estragos en su raciocinio.

—Solo Sasuke— le repitió.

Recorrió con la punta de la nariz el mentón sacando un suspiro de la joven, bajó un poco más rozando el cuello y liberando las muñecas despacio. Si ella quería apartarlo podía hacerlo pero sus manos cayeron laxas a sus costados mientras él la traspasaba con esos ojos negros.

—Di mi nombre— como siempre ordenando y como siempre obedeciendo.

—Sasuke

Su voz sonó débil, musical y eso derrumbo el poco auto control del pelinegro, ella cerró los ojos al verlo acercarse mientras él por fin besaba esos labios que tanto había deseado, un roce suave, lento pero tan intenso que las manos volaron a la camisa de él para buscar un soporte ante el fallo de sus piernas. Él la rodeo por la cintura y la otra mano la llevo a su cuello acercándola más, profundizando el contacto, cuando la sintió desvanecerse la sujeto con fuerza y tomo aire. Se sentó con ella en brazos apoyándola contra su espalda rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y sonrió, hundió su rostro en el cabello largo y oscuro absorbiendo la esencia de la muchacha convencido de que no habría fuerza humana que lo separara de ella.

* * *

><p>Hola, y por fin un beso, espero no haberlas decepcionado re escribí esa parte tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. No se, creo que es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora si quedo muy cansino disculpen.<p>

Me despido rapidito porque me muero de frio pero no sin agradecer sus comentarios, amo leerlos y me halaga mucho que les guste la historia,

**Trinity24, megan uzumakii, maribelteka, kaila maya the whater, DarkAmychan, keyla chile, Lorss, LordKami, peste21, josyuchiha, MissLuppi, El Puti-Fino, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Barbara18, flordezereso, nn, Asumy **

Muchas gracias por leer.


	13. Descubiertos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>12- Descubiertos<strong>

Cuando Hinata parpadeo sintió un calor en su espalda y alrededor de su cintura bajo la vista para comprobar las manos de Sasuke rodeándola, el calor en su rostro fue inmediato, lo miró lentamente parecía dormido no se levanto por miedo a despertarlo pero dándose cuenta de lo a gusto que se encontraba siguió apoyada contra la espalda sonriendo suavemente. Se había preguntado si sería capaz de renunciar al clan con tal de no casarse con Neji, pero en ese momento supo que sin importar que tan difícil fuera si esa era la única opción, ella esta vez lucharía por lo quería y más ahora su sonrisa aumentó junto con el rubor, que parecía que lo que sentía era mutuo por mas increíble que eso le pareciera. Estuvo tentada a darse un pellizco y corroborar que no era todo una extraña alucinación o un dulce delirio.

—Estas despierta.

Se tensó un poco, Kami tenía que ser fuerte, valiente después de todo debía estar a la altura de a quien quería y si algo era Sasuke Uchiha era fuerte.

—Si— su voz sonó casi inaudible.

Como toda respuesta el apoyo el mentón en su hombro. —No te casaras con Neji

Sonrió ante el tono autoritario de él. —No, no lo hare lo prometo

Apretó las manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura —Quería aclararlo

La risa de ella llamo su atención cuando se detuvo quería pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, la sintió apoyarse más a él, sentía un vacío en su estomago pero la sensación era tan placentera que soltó un fuerte suspiro contra el cálido cuello.

Se estremeció ante el gesto del chico y cuando sintió los labios cálidos y húmedos en su cuello se avergonzó ante el sonoro suspiro que escapo de sus labios, lo escucho reírse y aunque sintió que moría de vergüenza creyó que no había oído nada más maravilloso que la risa de Sasuke.

La giro un poco para tener acceso a su boca hundiendo las manos en su cabello, la movió despacio admirando el tono sonrojado de sus mejillas y la mirada tímida de ella, la vio cerrar los ojos cuando se acercó, acabo la poca distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios de nuevo, disfrutando el tacto, el sabor, todos sus sentidos volcados a lo que el gesto le producía, ella suspiro contra los labios húmedos del chico entreabriendo los suyos un poco y cuando él se disponía a probar algo nuevo los dos se separaron.

Cuando sintió que invadían sus terrenos juró que de un golpe le arrancaría los lentes al Aburame por entrometido, sin embargo cuando escuchó a Hinata su cuerpo entero se puso en alerta.

—Son Hyugas— su voz sonó temblorosa.

De inmediato se pusieron de pie la tomo de la mano y la arrastró en dirección contraria, salir del sello era peligroso pero dado que eran varios solo podía explicarlo a que supieran que ella estaba ahí.

Hinata lo seguía nerviosa sin saber que hacer seguro eran enviados del concejo para traer de vuelta a la heredera... la heredera del clan, miró la espalda fuerte de Sasuke y pensó en que justo un momento antes se dijo a si misma que sería fuerte. Se detuvo halándolo con un poco de fuerza para que se detuviera.

Se giró a ella, toda su expresión había cambiado y la chica reprimió un escalofrió, estaba furioso — ¿Que haces?

—N…no tiene sentido correr— él la miro exasperado y aunque le dolía en su orgullo también nervioso por alguna razón mientras corrían recordó el sueño del laberinto.

—Cierto— le dio la razón para su sorpresa — Espera aquí, me encargare de ellos en un momen…

—Sasuke— a pesar de la situación se sonrojo al llamarlo solo por su nombre consciente de tener su atención lo miro seria —No huiré de ellos.

—Pero que...

—Escúchame por favor— tomó aire segura de su decisión. —Soy la heredera del clan y no huiré de ellos, tengo mis recuerdos y me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para encararlos— le dio un apretón a su mano quería que entendiera que la fuerza que sentía era porque él estaba a su lado y lo importante que era para ella —No permitiré que me gobiernen— le regaló una delicada y sincera sonrisa —Si no lucho por mi misma nadie más lo hará.

Sasuke la miraba serio, molesto porque probablemente tarde o temprano los separarían, pero era consciente que ni él ni ella permitirían que fuera definitivo y a la vez se sentía orgulloso de que sus palabras calaran en ella, veía claramente la fuerza de su determinación en su mirada. Al sentir a los Hyuga casi sobre ellos la soltó reticente y se puso a su lado —Yo lucharía— soltó por lo bajo.

Ella lo miró agradecida ampliando su sonrisa —Gracias

Ya podía ver a sus ocho seguidores acercándose.

—Pero si no vuelves iré por ti

Sorprendida y sonrojada sintió su corazón acelerarse, para cualquiera que escuchara el tono del pelinegro sonaría a amenaza pero esas palabras a ella le sonaron a una promesa.

—Sasuke Uchiha aléjese de Hinata sama— Grave error soltar eso de buenas a primeras.

—No— contesto seco, molesto y con tono peligroso.

Hinata no negó que le sorprendió el tono que empleó, así sonaba al inicio pero se había acostumbrado al dejo serio pero casual que usaba ahora con ella.

—Como se atreve a...

—Suficiente— Hinata se hizo oír a pesar de no levantar la voz. —Me fui de la mansión por voluntad propia y acepte ser protegida fuera del clan de la misma manera— los miró seria pero no molesta, todos cumplían órdenes —Su misión es protegerme no se alejara de mi.

Ko surgió de las filas de atrás mirando a la heredera con sorpresa. —Hinata sama estábamos preocupados por usted.

—Lo entiendo— su expresión de volvió amable —Pero entiendan ustedes también, no esperen llevarme en contra mi voluntad.

—Comprendemos pero se nos ordenó llevarla de vuelta. — ella se veía bien, segura y tranquila, entendió que debió corroborar con ella lo que sucedía antes de acudir al consejo con sus sospechas, fue un tonto.

—Me reuniré con ellos pero lo haremos a mi manera no a la suya— Ko sentía que no solo él se sorprendía aunque probablemente solo a él le alegraba la convicción de la muchacha.

— ¿Que haremos entonces? — otro de los presentes se hizo oír.

Antes de que cualquiera respondiera Kakashi apareció al lado de Hinata saludando tranquilamente a todos.

—Tsh lo que le faltaba— susurró Sasuke

—La reunión para aclarar lo sucedido será en la torre Hokage, avisen a los miembros del concejo que se dirijan ahí.

—De inmediato— Ko lanzo una última mirada de disculpa a la heredera y se alejó con los demás.

—Gracias Kakashi sensei

—No es nada, los ANBU notaron el movimiento hacia esta zona y avisaron de inmediato, ahora debemos ir con la Hokage— miro a Hinata — ¿Estas lista?

Lanzó una fugaz y traicionera mirada a Sasuke para tomar valor —Si

—De acuerdo— muy interesante pensó Kakashi.

Los tres se dirigieron a la torre, Kakashi notaba ciertos detalles por ejemplo encontró curioso que Sasuke no tratara de librarse de la muchacha con la excusa de que ya había acabado la misión y más curioso la seguridad de la muchacha.

Ya en la torre se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, Hinata se sentía nerviosa pero dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por esos ancianos, buscó de nuevo a Sasuke con la mirada para comprobar que el la veía, le sonrió un poco ganándose el amago de una sonrisa torcida, su corazón reaccionó de inmediato acelerándole el pulso.

Tras casi veinte minutos esperando en los que para su desgracia Kakashi no se alejó de ellos llego la Hokage, venía acompañada del concejo del clan Hyuga de inmediato obtuvo la mirada atenta de todos ellos, el reproche y la desaprobación brillaba en sus miradas.

—Bien— Tsunade tomo asiento tras regalarle una sonrisa de aliento a la chica, espero a que los demás la imitaran, Sasuke y Kakashi se quedaron de pie a un lado como meros espectadores.

—Hace diez días Hinata se presentó ante mi sin memoria, confundida y relatándome como Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame la visitaron, conocía la ausencia de ambos de la aldea y al comprobar que no tenía ninguna lesión asumí alguna clase de ataque a su persona— miraba seria a todos los presentes ninguno trato de interrumpirla. —En ese caso al comprender que no se me notificó del ataque y sin saber que sucedía con exactitud en el clan, decidí dejarla recuperarse en un lugar seguro con alguien que la protegiera pero que no alterara de ninguna forma el regreso de sus recuerdos o su forma de ser con sus opiniones. Elegí esa opción como la mejor en espera del regreso del líder del clan.

El mas anciano tomo la palabra —Entiendo que esa persona es el Uchiha

—Efectivamente

—Pero no es necesario que continúe en la reunión ahora.

De inmediato tanto Sasuke como Hinata se tensaron, el pequeño detalle no le paso desapercibido a la Hokage lo último que necesitaba era una escena por parte del Uchiha.

—Todos los involucrados se quedan— su tono no admitía replicas

No muy convencido pero sin ánimos de discutir la decisión el hombre continúo —En nuestro afán por asegurar la tranquilidad de la heredera cometimos errores que causaron la desconfianza sobre el concejo

—Explíquese

—No informamos el incidente por no saber nada sobre el perpetrador ni las intenciones

— ¿Y los papeles? — Hinata se hizo oír por primera vez era la hora de las respuestas.

—Para interrumpir— dijo el hombre de mala gana —una misión oficial designada por el Hokage a cualquier miembro del clan se necesita la firma del concejo y la del líder del clan.

Otro de los hombres tomo la palabra —Dado la importancia de la misión de Hiashi sama pensamos esperar su regreso pero la gravedad del asunto nos orilló a tratar de informarle para que él decidiera si venir o no pero requeríamos la firma de la heredera además de la nuestra.

—Pudieron explicarme eso.

—Estaba muy confundida, no es un secreto lo frágil que es no queríamos asustarla.

Sasuke apretó los puños en sus bolsillos como deseaba golpear a esos sujetos

—Asumir eso fue otro error— Hinata se mantenía seria y aunque aun tenía nervios no los dejaba entre ver.

—Debe volver a la mansión— el tono del hombre era por completo imperativo.

—No pisare ese lugar hasta el regreso de mi padre— era increíble cómo pese a su dulce voz transmitía una fuerte determinación. Notó la molestia en los hombres.

— ¿Que pretende hacer entonces?

—Ya lo dije esperar la llegada de mi padre.

La puerta se abrió y la voz le llegó de golpe tensándola —No tendrás que esperar más

Todos giraron la vista, Hiashi Hyuga estaba de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Hola, súper feliz el fic esta cumpliendo ya un mes *-* y ha sido recibido tan bien por ustedes, se los agradezco tanto.<p>

Como así todas querían golpear al pobre Shino jaja me alegra tanto les gustara el beso.

Otro cap mas y ya se empieza a resolver todo creo ya verán que sellaron en Hinata para el próximo. Me despido me voy a ver BRS y luego Shana será domingo de anime XD. Les agradezco como siempre sus hermosos reviews,

**Trinity24, kaila maya the whater, DarkAmychan, josyuchiha, andrea, MissLuppi, LordKami, Lorss, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Tsuki Neko, megan uzumakii, Hinami**


	14. Revelando el recuerdo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>13- Revelando el recuerdo<strong>

Su respiración se detuvo, los nervios que había mantenido a raya empezaban a apoderarse de ella, un bufido conocido la ayudo a reaccionar, recobró la compostura y le sostuvo la mirada a su padre.

Los miembros del concejo se pusieron de pie al igual que la heredera.

—Hokage sama— hizo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a la mujer. —Lamento la interrupción pero deseo participar en la reunión.

—Por supuesto adelante ¿Inoichi está contigo?

—Si.

—Hazlo pasar por favor— Segundos después Inoichi Yamanaka entraba en la reunión junto a Neji, quien de inmediato miro a su prima y a pesar de no demostrarlo en el rostro en sus ojos Hinata vio preocupación

—Estamos enterados de casi todo— aseguro el líder del clan, Tsunade levantó una ceja

— ¿Cómo?

—Un compañero de Hinata se tomo la molestia de informarme todo. — dijo el líder mientras tomaba asiento.

La chica inmediatamente pensó en Shino pero él jamás haría algo así, tal vez a Neji si le avisaría para que la ayudara pero no a su padre.

—También vamos a entrar— los gritos se oían desde el pasillo.

—No nos quedaremos sin hacer nada— Tsunade suspiró al oír la voz de su sucesor. ¿Qué rayos hacia Naruto de vuelta?

De golpe la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a un castaño molesto y a un rubio muy serio.

Levantó la mano sin señalar a nadie en particular pero gritando exasperado —No permitiremos que casen a Hinata en contra de su voluntad.

La sala se sumergió en un silencio total. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara y una vena latía en la frente de Tsunade. —Ese tema no está en cuestionamiento Naruto.

— ¿Ah no? — Dijo confundido —entonces...

Kiba lo golpeó —Harás que nos echen tarado

—De hecho… a fuera los dos— Tsunade luchaba por mantener la compostura —Me explicaran que hacen de vuelta mas tarde.

—Pero... —Naruto estaba por replicar cuando Kakashi apareció junto a él

—Afuera— antes de que su sensei lo sacara vislumbro a su mejor amigo al fondo del salón

—Oy porque el teme si puede est... — la puerta ahogo la réplica pero basto para que Sasuke quisiera salir a cerrarle la boca de un golpe.

Hiashi que no era una persona de especial paciencia miro molesto a todos.

—Acabemos con esto— ya después averiguaría como la noticia salió del clan aunque tenía sus sospechas. —Con Inoichi aquí podemos averiguar quién se atrevió a agredir a mi hija— Sasuke reconoció el tono peligroso y amenazante en el hombre.

Tsunade se resigno, al mal paso darle prisa — ¿Que dices Inoichi?

—Necesito ir a la zona de inteligencia ahí puedo averiguar que sello utilizaron y como eliminarlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Solicito Hokage que una vez se resuelva el asunto del sello nos permita continuar esto en el clan— Tsunade miro escéptica al líder —Le prometo que si el asunto interviene con la seguridad de la aldea yo mismo le hare saber todo.

—Quiero un informe aunque no intervenga la seguridad de la aldea.

Sopeso la respuesta —Así será

El líder del clan Yamanaka se levantó y miró a la chica en la sala. —Vamos.

—S…si— le lanzó una mirada rápida a Sasuke que miraba serio en dirección a Neji que no quitaba los ojos de su prima. Antes de salir su padre la miro impasible

—En cuanto puedas cámbiate esa camisa— susurro, hasta ese momento se percato que justo ese día llevaba la camisa del clan Uchiha.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con Kiba, Shino y Naruto les sonrió por reflejo tratando de calmarlos, Kiba se abalanzó hacia ella.

—Hinata ¿estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? Shino no me dijo mucho solo que perdiste la memoria y te asignaron un guardián.

Shino había omitido deliberadamente decir quién era el encargado de su amiga, podía imaginar la reacción desmedida de Kiba al saber que el "bastardo" de la aldea compartía techo con su compañera.

—Estoy bien Kiba kun no te preocupes.

— ¿Segura Hinata? — ella asintió.

Naruto se acercó a la chica —Siento lo de antes creí que llegábamos tarde

—No te preocupes Naruto kun— Inoichi se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar —Nos vemos después chicos— antes de desaparecer se giró justo para ver a Sasuke reunirse con los otros en el pasillo.

—Teme ¿que haces aquí?

—Por misión— no le prestaba atención al rubio si no al pasillo por el que desapareció Hinata.

— ¡oh! ¿Qué misión? ¿Algo interesante?

Neji se acercó a ellos saludando a Shino.

— ¿Y bien? — Naruto lo miraba esperando una emocionante narración.

—Encargado de ocultar a Hinata Hyuga— respondió automático, todo con tal que se callara no estaba de humor.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron de inmediato.

—Tú— Naruto y Kiba hablaron al mismo tiempo Naruto con interrogación y Kiba con furia. Y hasta ese momento cayeron en cuenta que Hinata llevaba una camisa con el sello del clan Uchiha.

—Gracias— todos miraron ahora a Neji —Por mantener a Hinata sama a salvo.

No hubo respuesta Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que hacer a continuación.

— ¿A dónde vas Kiba? — gruño Naruto

—A la zona de inteligencia, no voy a quedarme aquí haciendo el tonto, ustedes tienen que venir también Inoichi san dijo que necesitaría nuestra ayuda.

Shino ya caminaba tras él, Neji avanzó dejando solos a Naruto y Sasuke.

—Bueno, iré con ellos te veo ma...

Sasuke no lo escuchaba pues siguió a Neji en silencio.

—Oy espera

Escucho a Neji acercarse a Kiba — ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?

—Él dijo que según la información que le conté, el jutsu no era difícil para él pero que necesitaría ayuda externa algo como un ancla.

— ¿Y eso qué es?

Kiba se encogió de hombros —Probablemente uno de nosotros— dijo refiriéndose a él mismo, Shino, Neji y Naruto — dijo que era algo así como un seguro de que al levantar el sello y recuperar los recuerdos la mente de Hinata despertara, de lo contrario podría quedar inconsciente por algunos días por el esfuerzo.

—Un seguro ¿cómo lo haría alguno de nosotros?— Neji quería estar tan informado como pudiera.

—No sé cómo funciona pero dijo que los allegados son los que pueden ayudarla en la transición de recuerdos.

Naruto se había adelantado unos pasos para escuchar mejor —Lógico será Kiba o Shino— no pudo mantener su opinión para sí mismo. —Ustedes siempre han estado con ella.

Sasuke que rabiaba del mal humor tuvo que admitir que pensaba lo mismo por eso se sorprendió al escuchar al Inuzuka

—No— bastante tranquilo miro al rubio —Serás tú, ella te amaba desde niña.

Pocas cosas hacían al Uchiha mostrar otra expresión que no fuera completa frialdad, esa era una de ellas.

—Eso fue en el pasado tu mismo lo dijiste ella ya no me ve así— Naruto paso por completo de Sasuke, venía muy atrás y no le prestaban atención

—De todas formas...

—Ya basta— Neji perdía la paciencia con esos dos, en realidad no era el único pues Sasuke estaba a punto de ahorcar a ambos hasta que le contaran toda la historia.

Shino como siempre mantuvo la cabeza fría notando algunos detalles que los otros ignoraron, para calmar las cosas decidió anunciar lo evidente —Llegamos.

Vio la actitud del último Uchiha —Debemos mantener la calma, Kiba— dijo en dirección al castaño —Hinata ya no ama a Naruto nos lo dejo claro hace meses, no confundas las cosas, además los camaradas no deben pelearse entre si— soltó esa lúgubre aura que hizo que se callaran.

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado nerviosa por el "escaneo" que sufría su mente.<p>

—Tranquila— ella trato de calmarse estaba acostada en una especie de camilla mientras Inoichi mantenía sus dedos índice y anular en sus sienes. —Ya veo...

— ¿Q…que sucede?

—Como pensé es un sello sencillo, al menos para mí pero necesito un ancla

— ¿Un ancla?

—Si sería algo o mas bien alguien que conecte tu mente a los recuerdos y te pueda regresar, algo importante que te haga reaccionar— le hablo sereno —Puedo levantar el sello pero sin ancla se corre el riesgo de que pierdas la consciencia por días.

—En...entiendo— sentía un poco de miedo pero ansiaba saber que trataban de ocultar de ella misma.

—Iré a buscarlo— se puso se pie en un rápido movimiento.

— ¿eh?

—Ya sé quién es, te sientes confundida pero tu mente está clara— le sonrió amablemente, la chica tenia la misma edad de su hija —No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Salió dejando a Hinata sola con sus pensamientos, su mente voló a sus compañeros ellos siempre la acompañaron y apoyaron, luego paso a Neji quien se volvió su protector y compañía en la mansión, tal vez Naruto quien fue un pilar en su vida por tanto tiempo... unos ojos negros aparecieron de golpe absorbiéndolo todo, los días vividos con Sasuke llenaron su mente cada gesto y cada momento a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza confundida, todos eran importantes para ella se preguntaba con quien regresaría Yamanaka san.

* * *

><p>La noticia de que Hinata había amado a Naruto lo descoloco ¿quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien como Naruto? y más aun de niño, era un completo idiota, recordó las sonrisas amables y su forma gentil por supuesto solo ella podría enamorarse de ese imbécil. El abúrame era extraño pero había notado que conocía muy bien a Hinata y se tomaba muy en serio lo de camaradas, le parecía alguien que podía dar una opinión neutral y el aseguraba que ya no lo amaba.<p>

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke que permanecía más alejado. —Oy te...-

— ¿Desde cuándo?— le soltó sin mirarlo

— ¿eh?

—Lo de Hinata— Naruto miró a su amigo con confusión desde cuando era Hinata y no rara Hyuga

—Ella me lo dijo cuándo ataco Pain.

Sasuke recordó a Sakura diciendo algo sobre como una chica arriesgo su vida por Naruto en esa ocasión.

—Pero entre tantas cosas durante ese tiempo pues no se... solo somos amigos.

— ¿No sientes nada por ella?— se sentía estúpido y débil odiaba la sensación era tan frustrante pero no podía razonar, las palabras salían a tropel.

Ok Sasuke estaba raro bueno más de lo normal —No— lo miro con desconfianza —No escuchaste teme, solo somos amigos Kiba me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi.

No sabia que pensar recordó la forma en que ella se aferró a él cuando la beso por primera vez, como su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía, a sus gestos… era imposible que fingiera, pero ¿Era un remplazo? ¿Era honesta? ¿Qué tan importante era él para ella?

—Tierra a Sasuke te estoy hablando.

—Cállate dobe déjame solo

—Pero...

Inoichi salía dispuesto a buscar a su objetivo y se topo con cuatro chicos esperando los resultados, bueno al menos no tendría que ir muy lejos por quien necesitaba aunque sería interesante observar las reacciones ante su petición. Inmediatamente todos lo miraron y ante sus expresiones solo atino a calmarlos —Tranquilos— el hombre mantuvo su voz en serena —El sello es simple, pero necesito ayuda como te dije Kiba kun.

—Ya les explique

— ¡Oh! perfecto eso ahorra tiempo— ahora lo miraban esperando su veredicto.

— ¿Y bien? — Kiba ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

El hombre sonrió —Sasuke kun podría acompañarme— Tres pares de ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas

— ¿Yo?

—Si por favor

Sasuke lo siguió por puro reflejo sentía la mirada de todos (excepto Shino por las razones obvias) clavados en él. Antes de entrar a la habitación escucho a Kiba vociferar — ¿Por qué el? — y la pregunta hizo eco en su cabeza.

Al ver entrar a Sasuke tras el hombre de cabello largo no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, pero ante todo la embargo una sensación de alivio, saber que él estaría con ella logro lo que tenía ratos intentando, tranquilizarse.

Antes de cruzar la puerta se juró mantener su orgullo ante todo, no iba a ser juego de nadie menos de una chica, se mantendría distante hasta sacarle la verdad a la Hyuga, si para empezar ya no era Hinata volvia a ser la Hyuga, se sentía confundido por la información inesperada que descubrió sin embargo... de todos a él fue a quien llamaron, pero no se dejaría llevar él mantendría su orgullo. La chica le sonrió aliviada, en sus ojos se noto la tranquilidad al verlo ahí y un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras lo miraba dulcemente, tras esa reacción su orgullo se retiro vapuleado del ring y su plan de mantenerse distante se fue a la mierda.

—Siéntate junto a ella

Camino despacio mirándola a los ojos.

—Gracias— la chica susurro mientras Inoichi tomaba algunos cables de una caja.

No respondió solo la miraba con esa intensidad de siempre notando como el rubor aumentaba.

—Bien, se colocaran estos en la sien— les entrego un par de cables con unos sensores en un extremo están conectados entre si, los tomaron y obedecieron —Ahora mantente tranquila respira con calma— Hinata obedeció —Tú presenciaras lo que recuerde pero debes estar pendiente de mi voz cuando te diga que la despiertes hazlo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Solo llámala, no te preocupes créeme sabrás que hacer en su momento. — Sabía que lo que diría lo haría ver como fisgón pero no tenía otra manera mejor de decirlo y cuando examino la mente de la chica no podía simplemente dejar de ver ciertas cosas —No será muy diferente a las otras veces cuando recordó y se quedaba ida, solo que esta vez veras lo que recuerde.

Se miraron un segundo asimilando lo que oían.

— ¿Listos? — Asintieron, miro a la chica. —Cierra los ojos.

Sasuke se centró en Hinata lucia tensa apretando los puños sin pensarlo tomo su mano, ella abrió los ojos de nuevo para cerrarlos en cuanto Inoichi se aclaró la garganta.

El hombre puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata —Empecemos.

Todo era negro de repente se aclaró un poco, estaba acostada en su cama dando vueltas no podía dormir ¿qué podía hacer? no quería casarse, el problema estaba en el sello de su primo sin importar que salida tomara siempre podían amenazarla con dañarlo. A qué ser ruin se le ocurrió crear ese horrible sello, ahora que lo pensaba… solo dos miembros de la rama principal lo aplicaban, es más que supiera nadie aparte de ellos conocían en qué consistía el sello, los demás solo sabían activarlo y que desaparecía al morir el portador. Tal vez si entendía cómo funcionaba... no era una salida pero por ahora era lo único que tenia.

Se sumió en la oscuridad de nuevo, cuando aclaro caminaba despacio ocultando su presencia por un pasillo, el guardia en la puerta no se percato de ella, sería fácil un genjutsu sutil lo necesario para pasar desapercibida. Realizo los sellos desplego la técnica, el hombre ni se inmuto camino lento hacia él, al ver que no reaccionaba a su presencia camino rápido paso frente a su víctima y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro empezó su trabajo copiar los pergaminos, tardo casi dos horas cada vez más preocupada de ser descubierta, cuando salió se aseguro de que el genjutsu siguiera activo y corrió a su habitación. De nuevo oscuridad ahora estaba en su habitación estudiando los pergaminos, paso toda la noche en eso.

La información venia de golpe a Hinata dejándola aturdida, Sasuke no entendía mucho veía imágenes sueltas que si trataba de enfocar lo mareaban.

Cuando amanecía recordó que su padre y su primo partirían a kumo se levantó apresurada tratando de verse presentable, se sentía deprimida por más que leía solo encontraba una salida demasiado peligrosa jamás arriesgaría tanto. Cuando estuvo frente a su primo le prometió que encontraría una salida segura para ambos, Neji se alarmo ante la forma de hablar de su protegida y acabo haciéndola prometer que no haría imprudencias.

Todo se puso oscuro de nuevo y el escenario cambio Hinata estudiaba las redes de chakra sintió que alguien la vigilaba y cerro los pergaminos, no era algo sospechoso debido a que había estado interesada en eso cuando estudio ninjutsu medico básico pero le pareció prudente, era mala mintiendo mejor no arriesgarse así que se retiro a entrenar.

Las escenas pasaban cada vez más rápidas, en medio del campo sola escuchó que la llamaban —Oneesan.

—Hanabi chan— miro a su hermanita correr hacia ella. — ¿Que sucede? — cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto algo extraño en ella, la esquivo en el último momento pero no fue suficiente.

—Rápida pero es muy tarde.

Sintió un profundo dolor en la base de la cabeza pero se esforzó por mantenerse consciente, las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, cuando todo acabo se sintió sumergir en la oscuridad como si cada cosa que sabia se escapara de su conocimiento, como si se ocultara de su mente, se levantó aterrada y corrió a su casa, cada vez olvidando mas siendo consciente de que algo más fuerte que ella la despojaba de lo que era.

Se golpeó de lleno contra alguien al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos oscuros del último Uchiha que la miraban extrañados, sabia quien era, asustada se concentro en sus ojos en recordarlos, rogando para que eso le ayudara de alguna forma, esos ojos negros que parecían un abismo que la tragaba y la calmaba en esa confusión, trato de llamarlo por su nombre pero su mente quedo en blanco… ya no sabía cuál era, entrando en mas pánico corrió a la mansión sin dejar de pensar en los ojos del joven, aferrándose a ellos más que a su propio nombre porque tampoco sabía ya cuál era.

—Ahora.

Sasuke a duras penas escucho a Inoichi, no podía abrir los ojos pero percibía a Hinata temblar su mano aferrada con fuerza a él, al imaginar la angustia que debía estar pasando logro abrir los ojos para encontrarla con el rostro en una mueca de sufrimiento, se acercó a ella y con su mano libre le toco la mejilla —Hinata despierta— acerco su boca a su oído —Soy Sasuke despierta— dejo de temblar y su rostro se relajo un poco pero no abría los ojos.

Inoichi se apartó dejando al joven cumplir su cometido

—Oye te dije que si no volvías iría por ti ¿recuerdas?— rozo con sus labios su lóbulo —Abre los ojos Hinata— dejo caer el susurro y se alejó para contemplarla despertar.

Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con los negros le sonrió —G…gracias— dijo cansada.

— ¿Recuerdas todo Hinata chan?— se sobresalto recordando que no estaban solos

—S…si la investigación del sello y el ataque.

—Tu hermana— dijo Sasuke recordando a la chica correr hacia ella.

—No fue Hanabi chan, era extraño creo que se hicieron pasar por ella.

—Es probable no cualquiera tiene acceso a esa técnica.— El hombre lucia preocupado.

— ¿Que sucede? — el pelinegro notaba que algo estaba omitiendo.

—No sellaron solo un recuerdo si no una serie de ellos, el esfuerzo al que te viste obligada a realizar altero tu chakra.

— ¿Estará bien? — Sasuke robaba sus frases pero de repente los nervios volvieron a ella.

—Sí pero... no debes usar tu chakra en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, el sello afecto de alguna forma tus redes de chakra y si las fuerzas puedes olvidar permanentemente lo ocurrido después del ataque.

— ¿Qué? — de nuevo la voz del pelinegro se hizo escuchar, olvidar esos diez días era olvidarlo a él.

—Es como si no dejaras cicatrizar una herida física, así que ya sabes nada de uso de chakra hasta mañana.

—En… entiendo— la idea de volver a olvidar la espantaba en especial lo que perdería si olvidaba.

—Iré a informar a la Hokage y a tu padre, trata de reponerte un poco— Dejo a los chicos solos.

Sasuke la miro serio —No harás nada que implique el uso de chakra— ella asintió sumisa — ¿Que harás ahora?

—Fueron los miembros del concejo… no se si todos pero fue alguno de ellos— estaba segura —No sé cómo pero se enteraron de lo que intentaba.

—Arriesgaron demasiado se darían cuenta de inmediato.

—No, si yo no hubiera huido habrían hecho pasar todo por un accidente yo no sabría que algo faltaba y podían achacar al golpe que no recordara como sucedió.

Lo analizo tenía sentido pero aun así... — ¿Y tu padre?

—N…no prestaría atención al hecho de que la heredera se golpeo sola.

—No estoy seguro— recordaba el tono que uso en la reunión.

—No importa no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

—Antes— la interrumpió mirándola seriamente —En tus recuerdos pensaste que era peligroso— Ella asintió triste — ¿Para ti o para él?

Lo miro apesadumbrada — ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Si es peligroso para ti lo harías igual, si lo es para él no lo harías.

No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, cuando entendió lo que suponía para su primo intentarlo en aquel momento pensó que si el riesgo era para ella sería más fácil. —Para él.

—Entonces todo esta en orden— ella lo miro sorprendida sentía un agradable calor en el pecho al escucharlo hablar así. —Naruto— ahora estaba confundida

— ¿Naruto kun?

—Oí tu historia— inclino la cabeza a un lado sin entender de que hablaba. —Tú y Naruto— soltó con molestia su orgullo volvía para un segundo round.

Al instante se sonrojo pero más por pena de lo que él pensara que por el recuerdo del rubio. —Nunca hubo Naruto kun y yo— bajo la mirada esperaba que él no se molestara.

— ¿No sientes nada por él? — odiaba comportarse como idiota pero no podía detener las palabras de su boca de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea! Esa chica lo descontrolaba.

—Lo aprecio no de la misma f…forma que antes… es solo amistad siempre será importante para mí pero... — sentía mucha vergüenza pero más miedo a que su timidez le jugara en contra de nuevo, esta vez no lo iba a permitir. —Pero ahora... ahora yo... — Kami por que le era tan difícil, porque sabía que él la atravesaba con la mirada.

Perdiendo la paciencia la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo —Ahora tú que— su tono imperativo revelaba también urgencia, entendió que él necesitaba su respuesta.

Se dejo llevar por ese abismo que era su mirada —Porque ahora yo quiero a alguien más— soltó de sopetón y se golpeo mentalmente por no decirle que era él pero la cercanía de sus labios le dificultaba pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

Su orgullo cayo por knockout y sin esperanza de un tercer asalto, estaba por besarla cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba —Mierda— Hinata lo vio asustada ¿lo había hecho mal? —Alguien viene— se apartó un poco dándole aire a la muchacha.

—Ya informe de todo a sus compañeros también— sonrió cateando el ambiente su hija no le creería la historia nadie en realidad pero estaban claros los sentimientos de ambos. —Neji kun prometió no dejarla sola durante las 24 horas quiere asegurarse que nada la orille a usar su chakra— Al ver la mueca del Uchiha su sonrisa se amplió, oh bueno eran jóvenes. —Los esperare afuera su padre ya está listo para continuar esta reunión en la mansión Hyuga.

—Gracias— Hinata se puso de pie despacio notando que aun no liberaba su mano lo vio algo cohibida.

—Mmm Sa… Sasuke

Se giro mirándola intensamente —De nuevo

— ¿Eh?

En un momento fluido la jalo y la tomo por la cintura

—Di mi nombre de nuevo Hinata— todo el aire huyo de sus pulmones y se aferro a su camisa.

—Sasuke— fue un débil murmullo.

—Hare que nada en este mundo te permita olvidarme Hinata— y la beso… hundió su mano en su cabello acercándola, la abrazaba con fuerza como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos sentía los pechos pegarse a su torso incitándolo, cuando un gemido escapo de ella aprovecho para hundirse más en su boca, noto como las piernas le fallaron al percibir su lengua invadiendo su boca pero él no iba a permitir que se desmayara se apartó un poco.

—Respira— ordeno ronco

Aspiro con fuerza pero apenas recuperaba el oxigeno cuando él la acerco de nuevo soltó una expresión de sorpresa… no debió hacerlo aprovecho esa abertura de sus labios para continuar el intenso beso. Algo primitivo se despertó en ella guiando su cuerpo, subió sus manos de la camisa al cuello y lo rodeo suavemente siguió el ritmo de la lengua que la incitaba despacio con timidez como todo en ella. Y esa reacción enloqueció a Sasuke que no sabía que mas hacer para unirla más a él.

Un golpe en la puerta les recordó la realidad y prometiéndose seguir después se apartó despacio recreándose en la imagen de la chica, parpados cerrados, mejillas brillantes, respiración agitada, cuando abrió los ojos despacio parecían destellar y Sasuke encontró en ella la recompensa a todo lo que sufrió.

La soltó despacio asegurándose que pudiera mantenerse en pie, su orgullo rugió renovado al ver las condiciones en que quedo, nadie más que él lograba eso en ella. — ¿Lo repetimos o crees no olvidarlo?— Se ruborizo aun más y su expresión escandalizada le causo gracia, le dio una sonrisa torcida caminaron a la puerta aun de la mano, ahí la soltó le molesto en extremo pero solo empeoraría las cosas ponerse difícil. —Solo es temporal— lo dijo más para él que para ella.

Sin pensarlo sin analizarlo se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla abrió la puerta y huyo para no enfrentarlo.

Una sonrisa sincera se pinto en su rostro al verla salir y ver el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda. —Oh si muy temporal.

* * *

><p>Hola ya volví, espero estén muy bien yo ando medio resfriada tomando medicina para evitar enfermarme T.T<p>

El capitulo quedo muy largo lo se lo siento, iba a dejarlo en donde Inoichi decía "empecemos" pero temí que querrían golpearme si lo cortaba en ese punto. Paso mucho esta vez espero no dejarlos mareados y que no quedara muy irreal dentro de lo que cabe (no es bueno escribir bajo los efectos del jarabe para la tos XD)

Ya saben que amo leer sus comentarios y se los agradezco de corazón gracias por animarme;

**kaila maya the whater, Hin123, peste21, maribelteka, josyuchiha, Lorss, andrea, El Puti-Fino, safaronox, LordKami, Dark Amy-chan, Tsuki Neko, MissLuppi, lulyhime, EthereldCrow, Trinity24, x-taka, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Vy-chan, MG 99075, megan uzumakii**

PD: El otro día me di cuenta que no he dicho mi nombre y mi nick es un horror jeje me llamo Isabel. Besos y hasta la proxima.


	15. La reunión

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>14- La reunión<strong>

Al salir se encontró con sus compañeros y su primo.

—Hinata— Kiba se acercó a ella pero fue rebasado por Neji.

—Hinata sama ¿se encuentra bien?— miraba a su prima de arriba abajo para asegurarse que estuviera sana. Se veía bien pero agitada.

—Estoy bien Niisan

—Teme— Naruto llamo a su amigo que salía con las manos en los bolsillos con la misma cara de siempre pero un brillo distinto en los ojos. — ¿Pudiste ayudar a Hinata?

Shino veía como Kiba se tensaba —Yamanaka san dejo claro que todo salió bien— lo cierto es que la sobre protección de Kiba podía causar problemas, le había costado aceptar a Neji y dejar de gruñirle cada vez que se acercaba a Hinata y ahora el Uchiha...

—Todo está bien Kiba kun— le sonrió para darle confianza —Debo regresar a la mansión, ahí continuaran la reunión— Neji asintió y se coloco a su lado.

— ¿Segura que quieres ir?— Naruto recordaba la cara de esos hombres.

—Si… es necesario aclarar todo esto.

Kiba estaba serio —Te acompañamos.

—No se permite la entrada de extraños a las reuniones del clan— Neji recibió por respuesta la mirada asesina del Inuzuka.

—Si crees que dejaremos que Hinata enfrente a esos lobos sin siquiera poder usar chakra estas...

—Yo no permitiré que nada malo le suceda— quien se creía que era ese chico, Hinata era su protegida.

—Kiba kun— en la mirada de su amiga había fuerza y determinación. —Estaré bien.

Shino se puso a su lado y afirmó. —Lo entendemos.

Kiba se resigno confiado en que su amigo tendría un plan.

—Hinata sama debemos irnos— La chica asintió.

—Muchas gracias por todo chicos, los veré después. — Se volteo y se apartó un poco a ver a Sasuke que se mantenía separado de los otros. —Gracias S... Sasuke— sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente.

Él solo gruño en respuesta y ella sonrió dulcemente, estaba molesto pero entendía que era porque se alejaba de él o al menos eso quería pensar. A ella tampoco le hacia gracia la idea pero que por el momento debían tomar las cosas con calma. Regresaba con su primo cuando lo oyó.

—Recuerda lo que te dije.

Ella lo miro sobre su hombro y asintió —Lo haré.

Cuando se alejaron una sensación de desazón se apoderó de él.

— ¿Que le dijiste a Hinata?

—Nada que te importe dobe— notaba al chico perro mirándolo feo, no estaba para soportar estupideces se volteo y fue en busca de la Hokage.

— ¿A dónde vas?— al ver que no respondía se despidió de Shino y Kiba y corrió tras su taciturno amigo.

—Tú— se volteo al chico con lentes —tienes que explicarme que rayos pasa aquí— Kiba temblaba indignado.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No te hagas, ese bastardo apestaba a animal en celo.

Así que por eso había sacado el tema de que Hinata amaba de niña a Naruto, debió haberlo imaginado. Pero lo mas importante es lo que decía ahora, él había notado los detalles, las miradas, las actitudes pero no era solo el Uchiha su amiga también y si lo que sospechaba era cierto a Kiba no le gustaría la respuesta. — ¿Y Hinata?

—Hinata ¿qué?— cada vez más ofuscado estaba a punto de ir tras Sasuke.

—¿Que percibiste en Hinata?

Parpadeo reflexionando, luego su ceño se frunció —Era por Naruto.

Shino solo negó secamente y se encamino a la salida.

—Era por Naruto— repitió suavemente tratando de convencerse, su amiga no podía fijarse en ese tipo sin corazón, ella merecía ser feliz.

...

Cansado de preguntar y no obtener respuesta solo seguía al pelinegro hasta que diviso la oficina de la abuela.

—Quédate aquí— gruño.

—Pero...

—Que te quedes— el tono peligroso hizo que su instinto de supervivencia lo hiciera obedecer.

Toco la puerta —Pasa— entro serio con su actitud de siempre. — ¿Que se te ofrece?

Oculto su molestia no quería ponerse en evidencia. —Mi misión acabo ¿no?

—Supongo que sí

— ¿Y ahora?

—Puedes descansar en lo que te asigno otra— lo miro en espera de la pregunta que suponía era el motivo real de su visita.

Vieja bruja sabía que quería hacerlo morder el anzuelo, no caería. La mujer lo miraba divertida decidió ceder ante el terco muchacho.

—El clan Hyuga se encargara del resto a pesar de las apariencias Hiashi se preocupa por su hija. No tomara ninguna decisión que la ponga en riesgo y antes de cualquier sentencia me avisará— eso no era suficiente para él. —Además Neji daría su vida por Hinata, estará en buenas manos.

Reprimió el gruñido ante el comentario, en las únicas manos que debía estar Hinata era en las suyas. —Me retiro— Salió ofuscado, sin notar como en el rostro de la mujer se pintaba una gran sonrisa.

Cuando salió Naruto ya no estaba se alegró porque no estaba de humor y precisamente el rubio era una de las personas que menos quería ver. Por una ventana notó como la comitiva del clan se alejaba, vio a Hinata al frente tras su padre y junto a su primo, se concentro en ella en su espalda con el símbolo de su clan, pensó en sus sonrisas, en los sonrojos, en sus labios, su tacto, su sabor. Se humedeció los labios mirando con anhelo como desaparecía de su vista la única chica que le había importado, no podía actuar de manera precipitada no tanto por él si no por ella, además la chica debía superar sus propios demonios le había pedido confiar en ella, golpeo el marco de la ventana por la impotencia de no poder ir y llevársela consigo, se giro furioso topándose con una peli rosa que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, definitivamente estaba muy concentrado para no sentirla llegar.

Cuando le contaron la situación de Hinata y la misión de Sasuke sintió como si un peso se le quitara de encima pero cuando lo encontró observando de esa manera la comitiva entendió que aunque la situación no era lo que pensó en un principio el resultado era el mismo… una chica había entrado en el corazón de Sasuke y no era ella. Pero increíblemente el dolor no fue el mismo que al inicio, aunque eso no significaba que dejara de ser dolor, le sonrió recordando lo que dijo Ino _"Sasuke kun es nuestro amor de infancia y lo hemos idolatrado mucho tiempo, incluso renunciamos a nuestra amistad por un chico que ni nos pelaba, es tan triste. Pero hemos madurado Sakura y hay cosas que es mejor dejar ir para no que no nos lastimen mas"_ Ino siempre le dio buenos consejos, la rubia siempre tenía razón.

—Hola Sasuke kun— él solo asintió supuso que lo ultimo estaba muy reciente además de su incursión con Ino al distrito Uchiha. —Yo quería pedirte disculpas— le dijo tranquila —Mi comportamiento no tiene excusa yo solo... — las fuerzas le flaquearon y suspiro para tomar fuerza.

—Olvídalo— se sobresalto al escuchar su voz y se sorprendió al no notar hostilidad en su tono.

Recordó lo que Hinata le dijo aquel día _"Sakura san es muy valiente"_ mierda entre esa chica y Naruto lo volverían un enclenque, pero cuando se disculpo supo que no era fácil para ella. —Olvídalo— en todo caso él nunca se disculpo por las veces que trato de acabar con ella, se aliviaba ahora de no haberlo hecho pues le pesaría y Naruto jamás se lo perdonaría pero en su momento no le tembló la mano para atentar contra ella.

La vio mirarlo asombrada —Déjalo así— se alejó pero antes de irse se detuvo recordando una escena hace muchos años, cuando ella le rogo que no se fuera y de igual forma que aquella vez supo que Sakura era sincera —Continua adelante Sakura— desapareció de la vista de la chica con rumbo a su casa, a su vacía casa.

Una sola lágrima corrió por su mejilla sonrió tristemente dando por terminado algo que nunca inicio.

...

Naruto se había ido a pensar y encomendó a Yamato contar el resultado de su misión, Sasuke estaba raro y el comportamiento de Kiba le dejo desconcertado, cuando Inoichi llamo a Sasuke Kiba fue el primero en reaccionar furioso diciendo algo de que apestaba, Neji lo calmo recalcándole que en esos días mientras su mente estaba en blanco fue Sasuke quien estuvo con ella y que probablemente esa era la causa, pero cuando se quedaron en silencio notaba a Kiba mirar furibundo a Shino y con el tiempo que paso con el castaño aprendió detalles de su forma de ser y entendió que ante Kiba Shino ocultaba algo, luego Inoichi regreso diciendo que todo salió bien pero que necesitaban un momento para reponerse Kiba espero pero cuando su paciencia se acabo fue gruñendo hasta la puerta, Shino lo detuvo soltándole algo que sonó a "los camaradas se deben confianza" al final Kiba solo golpeo la puerta y se alejó.

Sintió a su amigo entrar, espero el usual gruñido que recibía por entrar sin permiso pero no espero la reacción que obtuvo.

Sasuke de lejos supo que el rubio estaba en su casa soltó un bufido pero se resigno, cuando entro lo encontró acostado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados se acercó y lo miro desde su altura. —Sígueme.

— ¿A dónde?— no recibió respuesta y acabo siguiendo al pelinegro. Reconoció el camino y se extraño eran los terrenos que usaban para luchar, lo suficientemente lejos para que sus técnicas no dañaran nada, siempre luchaban no era raro lo raro era el comportamiento de Sasuke. Una derivación del chidori le hizo un corte superficial en la mejilla maldijo y salto atrás, al parecer Sasuke estaba molesto eso significaba que la pelea estaría densa.

...

Fue a darse un baño debía cambiarse, guardo la camisa de Sasuke bajo el colchón decidió no usar la chamarra se recogió el pelo y volvió a la sala de reuniones, Neji la esperaba ahí le sonrió confiada y segura el agua fría le había ayudado a despejarse, ya que al final renunciaría al clan cuando tocaran el tema del compromiso no tenia porque temerle a lo que fueran a decir de ella, claro lo único que temía era la reacción de su padre, de su primo y su hermana. Entraron y tomaron asiento, parecía que habían estado discutiendo antes de su llegada.

—Es indudable Hanabi no tiene nada que ver con el ataque— Su padre se notaba severo.

—Pero...

—No fue Hanabi chan— los miro seria, habían cosas que aun la dulce Hinata no soportaba y eso era que atentaran contra sus personas preciadas.

—Pero usted no puede...

—No fue ella y es un desperdicio de tiempo tan solo proponerlo, en vez de eso debemos enfocarnos en quien uso la imagen de mi hermana.

— ¿Está segura? — el miembro del concejo de más edad interrumpió, era uno de los dos que tenían conocimiento completo del pájaro enjaulado.

—Conozco a la perfección a mi hermana no importa lo bueno que fuera imitándola su energía era distinta. — Miro al hombre clavándole sus perlados ojos. —Han atacado no a una sino a las dos hijas del líder del clan, a mi me trataron de borrar la memoria no importa las razones o si hice algo incorrecto, un ataque es un ataque y por si eso no fuera suficiente tratan de injuriar a mi pequeña hermana.

Neji miraba a los miembros reprimiendo la mueca de una sonrisa, nunca habían visto molesta a su prima pero él la había visto luchar por quienes quería y en esos momentos era cualquier cosa menos débil.

—En efecto un acto de esta índole no pasara por alto, Inoichi se ha ofrecido a estudiar el recuerdo del ataque en cuanto Hinata este recuperada, buscaremos las pistas necesarias hasta encontrar al culpable.

—Entendemos— otro de los ancianos tomo la palabra. —Pero que sucederá con la infracción cometida por Hinata sama— su voz era calmada como si el tema no fuera de gran importancia

—Está prohibido que cualquier otro miembro del clan aparte de nosotros los encargados conozcan el sello y su funcionamiento, eso sin mencionar las razones por la que obviamente incurrió en la falta— su mirada se dirigió a Neji.

—Niisan no sabía nada de lo que hacía, yo misma decidí infringir las normas y estudiar el sello.

El más anciano temblaba de rabia ante la insolencia de la joven —Con qué objetivo— le siseo

—Para encontrar una forma de anularlo— pensando en el rumbo que tomaban las cosas probablemente no tendría que renunciar al clan la echarían ellos mismos.

—Pero Hinata ¿en que pensabas?— su padre la miraba con una extraña expresión

Tomo aire sin verlo o perdería el valor —La división de ramas es ruin, todos somos familia el sello es espantoso— apretó los puños sentía a Neji tenso a su lado. —Entiendo por qué y la importancia de proteger nuestro kekei genkai pero no debemos pagar como precio el sufrimiento de nuestra propia sangre— Levanto el rostro mostrando sus ojos cristalinos con lágrimas de rabia amenazando con salir. — ¿Cuantas personas más sufrirán por ello?— se sobresalto un poco cuando la mano de su primo aferro la suya por debajo de la mesa, pero eso solo le dio más fuerza.

—Como te atreves— rugió el hombre mayor —Como heredera debes acatar las normas que han regido y mantenido el clan desde sus inicios, solo crearías caos y desobediencia.

—Desobediencia— soltó incrédula —Se está escuchando somos todos parte de la misma familia no esclavos.

—Hablamos de la protección del Byakugan no se puede confiar en el simple amor familiar.

—Basta— no lo iba a negar, se sentía asombrado de la actitud de su hija incluso orgulloso pero lamentablemente sabia que sus ideales aunque verídicos no podrían cambiar al clan de la noche a la mañana. —Hinata tu castigo será decidido mañana por la tarde— estaba cansado y sabia que lo culparían por retrasar el anuncio del compromiso, ahora exigirían la fecha de la boda pronto para evitar que intentaran otra cosa para evadirlo, porque lo sabia… el acto fue un intento de su primogénita para evitar el compromiso.

El anciano lo miro resentido —Regrese de un largo viaje y dado que nada amenaza de manera inminente al clan podemos continuar mañana.

—Un momento— el hombre no quitaba sus ojos de Hinata — ¿Averiguaste una forma de retirar el sello?

Sintió los ojos de todos los presentes en ella, bajo la mirada sintiendo la mano de Neji tensarse. —No— luego susurro a su primo —lo…lo siento.

—Como sabemos que no mientes.

—No lo hago— levanto la mirada —Solo hay una forma y causa la muerte como sabemos— no tenia sentido decir que la otra opción era casi provocar la muerte, la mano de su primo apretó con más fuerza y le dolió en el alma saber que mataba sus esperanzas. Salieron de la reunión y tenía miedo de ver la cara de su primo, sentía que le había fallado

—Hinata sama— lo miro despacio tímidamente él sonreía —No se preocupe por mi— ella le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

Su padre se acercó mirándolos —Neji por hoy quiero que Hinata se quede en la habitación de huéspedes, quédate con ella por favor.

—Como diga Hiashi sama— de todas maneras lo haría aunque no se lo pidieran.

—Por qué— Hinata lo miraba algo atemorizada.

—Solo nosotros tres sabremos tu ubicación esta noche, es solo precaución. — Lo cierto es su hija dejo claro sus intenciones y temía represalias por eso.

...

Completamente exhausto cayó junto al rubio, se había descargado de todo lo que tenía, como resultado ambos estaban sin energías.

—Sasuke ¿que te pasa? — no le contesto, no quería arruinar el momento de tranquilidad que había obtenido. —Como quieras— suspiro, miraba las estrellas brillar en lo alto ya era tarde pero estaba muy cansado para moverse. —Espero que Hinata esté bien— soltó pensando en la reunión que seguro ya había terminado.

Sasuke se levantó fastidiado y se alejó, Naruto lo vio alejarse extrañado de que no dijera "gane" se quedo un rato mas pensando, mañana iría a casa de Kiba, quería preguntarle algo.

Antes de llegar a su casa se detuvo, hizo sellos y envió a su halcón a revisar la mansión Hyuga, para cuando salió del baño el halcón lo esperaba, liberó la técnica algo más tranquilo al menos todo estaba en calma en el lugar, aunque no estaría completamente tranquilo hasta tener a Hinata de vuelta en sus brazos.

...

Ya era tarde pero ella no lograba dormirse pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y regresaba al mismo punto Sasuke, cuando al fin logró dormirse soñó con ellos juntos, acostados en el sofá con los brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura con sus labios... un grito la despertó de golpe, parpadeo rápido y cuando reconoció la voz de Neji corrió a la habitación de al lado.

* * *

><p>Hola, volvi ya mejorada gracias a Dios, creo que ya queda poquito del fic y estoy asombrada de como ha transcurrido y muy muy agradecida por el recibimiento que le han dado. Aprovecho y les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que se me pasen soy muy mala con eso .<p>

Gracias por sus cometarios amo leerlos;

**Sasha545, Uchiha'sProud, Lorss, Boonezita, nn, LordKami, ttrinity24, Tsuki Neko, megan uzumakii, DarkAmychan, andrea**


	16. Decisiones

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>15- Decisiones<strong>

Corrió y abrió la puerta de golpe para toparse con su primo tirado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza mientras el más anciano del concejo mantenía las manos en alto activando el sello de su frente.

— ¿Que hace? deténgase— gritó mientras corría al lado de su primo, lo abrazo en un vano intento por calmar su dolor. —Deténgase, mi padre y el resto del clan sabran esto.

—No me importa lo que suceda conmigo, la prosperidad del clan debe prevalecer.

Neji se retorcía de dolor. —Ya basta por favor— temía por la vida de su primo. Un pergamino cayó a su lado rodeado de sellos.

—Si haces lo que digo el sufrimiento de Neji acabara.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica, miró con odio al hombre jamás había sentido eso por alguien —Lo que sea pero deténgase— le gritó.

—Haz un juramento de sangre, promete que jamás intentaras disolver las ramas de clan y que jamás intentaras quitar el sello de tu primo.

Hinata entendió el cometido del hombre —Fue usted quien me atacó.

—Te lo dije mi vida no es nada si con ella me aseguro de que ustedes dos no comentan una imprudencia, nadie más en el concejo tiene el valor para hacer lo correcto incluso si perdemos al genio del clan.

Neji gritó más alto y Hinata maldijo que la casa de huéspedes estuviera tan apartada. —Lo haré pero pare ya.

—No... no lo haga— Neji luchaba por respirar

—Niisan aguanta.

—No amarre sus... sus esperanzas... — Hinata lloró aun más aferrándolo a su cuerpo —luche... — parecía que perdía todas las fuerzas —luche por u...usted.

La cabeza cayó hacia atrás sin movimiento y entendió con horror que sus redes de chakra colapsaban, en medio de aquel pánico tomó una decisión.

—Lo siento niisan— colocó ambas manos en las sienes de su primo respiró profundo… Lo lamento mucho Sasuke pensó antes de emitir chakra de sus manos, de una salía chakra azul y la otra resplandecía en un ninjutsu verde.

— ¿Que haces? — chilló el hombre, desactivó el sello y corrió hacia la chica pero un golpe en el estomago lo tiró al suelo.

—Sabía que algo raro pasaba con esa misión en Suna— el anciano se levantó aun intentando llegar a la heredera, un golpe certero en el pecho lo dejó inconsciente.

Hanabi llegó junto a su hermana, temía intervenir en lo que fuera que hacia sobre su primo había entendido a medias lo que pasaba.

—Onnesan— susurró, al ver que no abría los ojos y la considerable cantidad de chakra que estaba usando salió a pedir ayuda rogando porque la activación del sello no dañara permanentemente a Neji.

Sentía que su consciencia se apagaba pero debía luchar por terminar con éxito arriesgaba tanto, un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios y cuando la sensación conocida de borrado inicio se estremeció al pensar en lo que sucedería, se enfocó en la frente de su primo ya casi lo lograba… cuando el sello desapareció liberó sus manos mordió su pulgar segura de su decisión, hacia lo correcto puso su mano en el pergamino, la cabeza le latía con fuerza y sentía como su mente se hundía susurró las palabras cansada y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su primo.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban se aferró con fuerza a sus recuerdos, a Sasuke sonriendo de lado, sus labios, a sus ojos oscuros… esos ojos que fue lo primero en recordar sonrió "si no vuelves iré por ti" él cumpliría su palabra aunque ella no recordara nada "hare que no me olvides nunca" reviviendo la sensación de ese beso cayó por completo en la oscuridad, una que ya no le asustaba.

…

Casi no había dormido nada, se duchó mandando todo al demonio y se preparó para ver a Hinata aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de todo su clan, corría rumbo a la mansión cuando un puñado de insectos apareció frente a él, se detuvo y los insectos se alejaron, acabó siguiéndolos si no valía la pena golpearía al Aburame después de todo ya le debía una. Vislumbró el rumbo que seguían y una señal de alarma se activó en su cabeza, casi voló al hospital temiendo que pagaría caro el dejar sola a Hinata.

…

Hanabi había escapado de Suna, sabía que nada raro sucedía con las fronteras lo sospechó desde el inicio pero al no recibir ningún mensaje de su hermana se extraño y al pasar los días un presentimiento fuerte la orilló a hacer algo que jamás había hecho antes, desobedecer, escapó de madrugada y apenas se detuvo camino a la aldea, cuando llego por fin a Konoha era de madrugada, se dirigió directo a la habitación de su hermana cuando no la encontró la rastreo con su Byakugan, al hallarla solo pudo correr al ver lo que sucedía.

Cuando pidió ayuda y regresó encontró a ambos inconscientes, temió lo peor cuando no vio el sello en su primo pero al notar que aun respiraba corroboró los signos de ambos, su hermana agotó casi todo el chakra y respiraba con dificultad, su primo por otro lado tenia la respiración superficial, al llegar los otros la ayudaron a sacarlos y los demás corrieron a revisar el pergamino, no le importo de momento lo que había pero la reacción de su padre la dejo pensativa.

Al llegar al hospital la Hokage recibió a ambos y de inmediato empezaron a tratarlos, poco después los compañeros de su hermana habían llegado no se molestó en preguntar como sabían que estaba ahí ellos siempre tenían un ojo sobre su hermana. Respingó cuando notó al último Uchiha aparecer en el pasillo, se extrañó entendía la presencia de los otros hasta Naruto que se había llevado a Kiba y probablemente tuvo que nockearlo para que desistiera de la idea de atacar al anciano del concejo pero él ¿qué hacia ahí?

Sasuke casi se atropelló a Hanabi en su camino para llegar a Shino — ¿Dónde esta? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué paso? — no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por el tono en que hablaba de su hermana

—Hace unas horas uno de los ancianos del concejo atacó a Hinata y a Neji— al ver el estado del Uchiha se apresuró a aclarar —Ella está bien, Neji estuvo en peligro pero Tsunade sama ya lo estabilizó.

Le importaba una mierda Neji tenía que ver a Hinata.

—No puedes verla— Hanabi creyó necesario decírselo al notar como avanzaba hacia el final del pasillo —Aun la Hokage no da su autorización esta con ella ahora— y yo entrare primero quiso aclarar pero ante la mirada del azabache calló enseguida, no entendía la actitud que tenia ese muchacho.

Se apoyó a la pared temblando de ira, averiguaría quien había osado atacar a la chica y lo haría arrepentirse de continuar con vida pero lo peor era sentirse como un estúpido por dejarla sola, ya sabía que no podía confiar en el famoso "genio" para protegerla.

Tsunade apareció cerrando la última puerta del pasillo y miró en su dirección, suspiro si lo que sospechaba era cierto el Uchiha no reaccionaria nada bien, camino hacia ellos antes de que se abalanzaran en su dirección. Fue interceptada por Hiashi que apareció del pasillo continuo.

—Y Neji— la mujer se detuvo sintiendo los ojos de la pequeña Hyuga y el último Uchiha sobre ella.

—Se pondrá bien, Hinata actuó rápido y logró evitar el daño a sus redes de chakra, sin embargo deberá descansar no creo que despierte hasta mañana.

— ¿Y el sello?

Sabía que lo sucedido calaría hondo en el clan —No está— miro al hombre con seriedad —No quedo rastro— Hiashi asintió se volteó y desapareció por el pasillo. Hartos por la falta de información se acercaron a la Hokage.

— ¿Como esta onnesan?

—Está bien fue muy arriesgada, sus niveles de chakra eran muy bajos— Sasuke sintió un golpe en el pecho al comprender lo que escuchaba

—Pero ¿estará bien? — Hanabi la miraba inquieta.

—Tardara en recuperar la consciencia además necesita reponerse, se quedara aquí para protegerla y cerciorarme que sus niveles de chakra se recuperan con normalidad.

— ¿Y sus recuerdos?— la voz de Sasuke salió seria pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa.

—No lo sé con certeza— con los años aprendió a dar malas noticias —Inoichi fue claro, Hinata no solo uso chakra si no que lo uso casi todo— vio las manos en puños del joven —Lo siento pero tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

— ¿Cuanto tardara?— Hanabi miraba de reojo al joven, definitivamente necesitaba que alguien le explicara bien lo sucedido en su ausencia.

—No se con exactitud creo que podría tomar tres días, ella no es tan fuerte como Neji.

Se alejó de todos, camino a la habitación escuchó a la pequeña Hyuga reclamar pero la Hokage la silencio.

Entró a la habitación y no escucho mas, ella estaba acostada con semblante tranquilo y los parpados cerrados, se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el rostro.

—Tonta— susurró, la contemplaba fijamente como si quisiera memorizar cada rasgo, bebiendo su imagen con ansia se acercó y rozo sus labios, igual de suaves y cálidos como recordaba. —Tonta— repitió en su oído.

Se distancio un poco pensando en lo vivido los últimos diez días, tomó una de las manos de la chica y la llevo a su pecho apretó un poco la mano —No puedes olvidar todo eso— dejo la mano de nuevo en su lugar —No dejare que lo hagas— se acercó de nuevo a su oído —Si me olvidas haré que me recuerdes. — La dejo mirándola una última vez.

Salió sin voltearse, mientras salía se topó con Ino y Naruto los ignoro y desapareció necesitaba estar solo, tomó algunas cosas de su casa y camino rumbo al bosque de la muerte no quería a nadie cerca por un rato.

…

Tras dejar a Kiba en una de las habitaciones del hospital escuchó la descabellada historia de Ino acerca de como Sasuke se había enamorado de Hinata, se había reído mucho y acabó recibiendo un golpe por parte de la rubia.

—No hablas en serio Ino.

—Es cierto Sakura me lo confirmó.

— ¿Sakura chan?

—Si, mira Naruto sé que es difícil de creer yo tengo mis dudas pero Sakura me dijo "solo necesitas ver como la mira, todo te quedara claro"— el rubio no respondió recordando el día anterior, cuando ambos se miraron y que fue justo a él a quien llamo Inoichi —Por eso quiero ir a ver, Shino envió sus insectos a buscarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque "los camaradas deben compartir la información" que se yo— se encogió de hombros —Creo que Shino también lo noto.

Si pensaba en ello Sasuke estaba raro, llamaba a Hinata por su nombre y la ella hacia lo mismo con él, además Kiba parecía aun más furioso que de costumbre y le había dicho que si Hinata se fijaba en un chico sin corazón seria su culpa, dispuesto a entender que pasaba siguió a Ino pero se sorprendió cuando la rubia lo estrelló a la pared y le tapo la boca.

Iba a preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba cuando oyó a Sasuke preguntar por Hinata, su tono parecía el de siempre pero Naruto lo conocía mejor que nadie y bajo toda esa frialdad se ocultaba una profunda urgencia. Luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse y por fin Ino lo liberó, avanzaron para encontrar a una molesta Hanabi sentada en una silla y a Shino al fondo del pasillo, cuando Sasuke salió pasado un momento Naruto quedo demasiado asombrado por la expresión de sus ojos, jamás había visto a su amigo así, los miro pero ni siquiera pareció notarlos del todo, lo observo irse y escucho a Ino susurrar.

—Ahora entiendo— yo también estuvo a punto de decir.

La chica se alejó, Naruto supo que iría con su amiga, se sentó en el lugar que Hanabi dejo libre al entrar apresurada a la habitación de su hermana. Pensó en la manera en que Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke y tal vez el hecho de que fuera Sasuke el conector de sus recuerdos se debía a que su amigo era correspondido, por lo visto del equipo siete Sasuke sería el único al cual su primer amor le correspondería. Pero si él se repuso de eso Sakura también podría, ella era muy fuerte.

—El teme quiere a Hinata— Shino no respondió si hasta Naruto lo notaba era bastante obvio. — ¿Que crees que siente Hinata?

—No puedo responder por los sentimientos de mis camaradas.

—Vamos Shino, deja toda esa palabrería dame tu opinión. — vio al rubio pensativo, necesitaría a alguien que le echara una mano con Kiba.

—Hay una alta posibilidad de que suceda lo mismo con Hinata.

Naruto asintió —Kiba se va a enfadar.

—Si.

— ¿Seguro que Kiba no...

—No— ya le había dicho al castaño que la gente lo mal interpretaría por su forma de actuar —Kiba es demasiado temperamental y sobre protector, Hinata es como una pequeña hermana, en su familia las mujeres no necesitan de nadie que las cuide— para él no había sido difícil entender el Inuzuka —Hinata es la hermana que puede consentir y proteger.

—Quien lo entiende, conmigo estaba molesto por no responderle y si alguien se interesa en ella se molesta.

—Contigo es distinto, te aprecia él cree que Sasuke no tiene la capacidad de querer a nadie.

—Se equivoca— si ese era el problema solo debía explicarle a Kiba la forma de ser del pelinegro. —Es difícil llegar a él, pero cuando estás ahí… el daría su vida por ti, además — recordó la mirada de los ojos negros —Para Sasuke Hinata es una luz, como una estrella que iluminara su noche.

Shino lo miró recordando una conversación con su amiga, se sintió tranquilo, si era así Hinata había encontrado a alguien que capaz de ver su brillo.

…

Sasuke miraba el cielo estrellado pronto seria luna llena, se sentía solo más solo que nunca, pensó colarse en la habitación del hospital y quedarse junto a ella pero si lo atrapaban seguro lo tacharían de acosador, recordó que Tsunade dijo que la vigilaría ¿y si lo hacían mal? ¿Y si la atacaban de nuevo? recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al hospital podría cuidarla de lejos no permitiría que nadie más se le acercara. Noto dos ANBU cerca se quedo quieto, buscó un lugar para acomodarse y se dedicó a observar.

…

Neji despertó en una habitación oscura que no conocía, se estremeció recordando lo último que sucedió, se sentó alerta buscando a su prima iba a activar el Byakugan pero el solo levantarse de la cama le costó horrores, reconoció que estaba en el hospital, se puso de pie y se disponía a salir pero el reflejo en la ventana lo detuvo. La marca no estaba, se acercó y examinó con cuidado su frente paso sus dedos pero no había nada, encendió la luz y se sobresalto cuando Shizune entró a su cuarto.

—Neji kun, me alegra verlo despierto pero debe sentarse— la mujer lo llevo por los hombros y lo sentó en la cama.

—Hinata sama.

—Está bien, está descansando al igual que tú, se sobre esforzó mucho pero se recuperará.

Lo vio llevarse la mano a la frente — ¿Qué paso?

—Hinata sabia de un método para levantar el sello pero para eso el cuerpo debía tener las redes de chakra al límite casi colapsando, con eso arriesgaba daños secundarios o incluso tu vida por eso dijo que no existía un método seguro para quitarlo.

—Cuando el anciano activo el sello por tanto tiempo...

Shizune asintió —Cumplió con los requerimientos, ella tomó la oportunidad e intento quitarlo, con éxito debo agregar.

Estaba demasiado confundido para pensar, creyó que solo al morir se libraría de aquel sello.

—Debes descansar, no trates de usar tu chakra mucho menos el Byakugan, tomara al menos un mes para que tu sistema regrese a la normalidad de lo contrario te causaras mucho dolor.

— ¿Puedo ver a Hinata sama?

—Te llevare, está en la habitación de al lado.

—Gracias.

Más tarde al regresar a su habitación se encontró con su tío que lo miraba serio, Shizune le dijo que le permitiera descansar pero su tío se negó a salir aludiendo que era un asunto urgente. Tras salir Shizune Neji prestó atención al líder del clan, sabia que lo que hizo su prima era algo sin precedentes sin embargo no sabía cuánto podía cambiar su vida con aquella conversación.

* * *

><p>Hola, ya estoy de vuelta ya supieron que paso, tranquilas a Neji no le pasaría nada malo lo amo demasiado XD<p>

Poco a poco todo se resuelve y ya veremos que pasa cuando Hina despierte.

Voy de carrera porque debo ceder la pc a mi hermano que ya entro a clases. Me despido eso no sin dejar de agradecer sus lindos reviews, muchísimas gracias;

**megan uzumakii, LordKami, josyuchiha, Eda Bravo, Vy-chan, EthereldCrow, trinity24, Hinami, andrea, Tokeijikakeno orenji**


	17. Juntos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>16- Juntos<strong>

En la mañana vio entrar al chico perro y al Aburame, confirmó que varios insectos se quedaron durante la noche a vigilar como él, decidió irse un momento a su casa cuando pasadas unas dos horas salió el Hyuga acompañado por varios miembros del clan. Tras ducharse y comer algo se dirigió al hospital, fue interceptado por Naruto trató de ignorarlo pero el rubio se puso a su lado.

—Teme tengo algo que contarte— sería difícil al ver la mala actitud de Sasuke —Es de Hinata.

Sasuke titubeó pero continúo caminando, mirando de reojo a su amigo ¡mierda! no quería exponer lo que sentía ante el rubio pero no podía ignorar la mención a la ojiperla. —Habla.

Naruto se detuvo y Sasuke se giró molesto, al verlo tan serio se tensó y se acercó — ¿Le pasó algo a Hinata?

—No ella está recuperándose, es sobre algo que hizo antes.

Empezaba a perder la paciencia — ¿Y bien?

—El viejo que la atacó quería que hiciera un juramento de sangre a pesar de que fue detenido por Hanabi y que Hinata quitó el sello en Neji, ella uso ese juramento.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—No juró lo que el hombre quería pero... — al ver que Sasuke estaba por tomarlo del cuello se apresuró a contarle —Cedió su derecho de sangre a Neji— se rascó la cabeza, Shino se lo había explicado la noche anterior —Renunció a su derecho como heredera y cedió el liderazgo a Neji.

Sasuke empezó a analizarlo, sin el sello no podían obligarlos a casarse pero eso no significaba que fueran a dejarlos en paz, Neji quedaría libre no podían culparlo por lo sucedido tampoco podían amenazarla con torturar a Neji pero... una idea se abría paso, podían decidir castigarla por lo que hizo imponiéndole el sello y caerían de nuevo en el problema de las amenazas solo que esta vez a la inversa.

—No entienden porque lo hizo, Kiba dice que Hinata siempre desechó la idea de cualquier plan que pudiera deshonrar a su padre así que no saben que la llevo a tomar esa decisión— Sasuke enarcó una ceja era obvio para él. —Temen que la expulsen del clan— Sus ojos negros brillaron, con esa decisión no renunciaba al clan, el clan la expulsaba a ella, le daban su libertad, libertad para estar con quien quisiera y ese era él.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa? — su amigo no se veía afectado, supuso que al igual que él en un inicio no estaba viendo el panorama completo. —La última vez que sus compañeros hablaron con ella estaba algo resignada a su destino y a no hacer nada que decepcionara a su padre, pero en menos de dos semanas su perspectiva cambio lo suficiente para hacer esto.

Ahora Sasuke adoptaba esa pose de suficiencia —Ve al punto me canso de rodeos.

—Si tomo esa decisión por algo que paso después del ataque cuando despierte se encontrara a punto de ser expulsada por su familia debido a una decisión que no recordará y por razones que no conoce.

Se quedo rígido ante lo que le decía Naruto.

—Si— vio como la realidad llegaba a Sasuke —Hinata despertara sin recodar que la atacaron, sin saber que la llevo a tomar la decisión de renunciar al liderazgo del clan, esperando la ira de la rama principal y la decepción de su padre.— Suspiró acercándose otro paso al pelinegro —Todos están preocupados por eso, Kiba y Shino le ofrecerían un lugar donde quedarse en caso de que la expulsen— Sasuke lo miro fijo, Naruto supo que era su momento —Aunque Neji está peleando por evitar que la expulsen, como nuevo heredero está haciendo uso de su derecho de votar aunque parece que todos están en contra, pero si me preguntas él jamás dejaría a Hinata a su suerte seguro se encargara de ella y...

—Cállate.

Sasuke se fue y corrió en dirección a la zona abandonada, estaba furioso quería ir al hospital tomar a Hinata y llevársela con él pero no, ahora todos esos metiches estarían rodeándola, él no tenía ningún derecho no podía llevársela así sin mas y lo que le enfurecía era que cuando ella despertara él volvería a ser "Uchiha san" ¿qué podía hacer contra Neji? es mas hasta Naruto estaría antes que él en su pirámide de prioridades, cualquier intento de llevársela seria en contra de su voluntad y solo la asustaría. Esquivó un kunai por puro reflejo y miró a Naruto como si hubiera pérdido el juicio.

— ¿Solo correrás teme? — Se veía molesto —El Sasuke que conozco iría directo por lo que quiere, no se dejaría intimidar por nada.

¡Maldición! él no estaba intimidado pero no podía zarandear a Hinata hasta que lo recordara ni llevársela a la fuerza —Piérdete.

—Si es así… entonces creo que estará bien si Neji la convence de que se casen para evitar que la expulsen— Naruto respingó cuando Sasuke lo tomo por la camisa.

—Repite eso Usuratonkachi.

Naruto le sonrió ampliamente —La quieres.

Sasuke lo soltó mirándolo receloso ¡oh mierda!

—Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme que era cierto— pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza —Hinata es una buena chica, Neji solo intenta que no la expulsen lo de la boda no es cierto.

Que imbécil era Naruto, su mano voló en busca de un kunai.

—Pero hablando en serio— bajo las manos de su cabeza — ¿Qué harás? — Sasuke temblaba indignado había caído en una trampa de Naruto —Tierra a Sasuke ¿cuál es el plan para hacer recordar a Hinata?

¿Plan? lo miró interrogativo, había estado regodeándose en su mala suerte y en pensamientos oscuros no había pensado en eso.

—Ya sabes no te quedaras de brazos cruzados o será que... temés que te rechace.

Su orgullo se levantó imponente — ¿Con quien crees que hablas?— al diablo la discreción después de todo era Naruto de qué serviría tratar de engañarlo.

El rubio sonrió de nuevo —Entonces ¿cuál es la estrategia?

—Solo necesito diez días baka y haré que repita mi nombre con solo ordenárselo.

—Eso sonó algo pervertido ¿sabes?— se tapó la boca aguantando la risa —Ahora temo que perviertas a la dulce Hinata— un kunai pasó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro —Es broma— esquivó el siguiente sonriendo al notar la chispa de diversión en los ojos oscuros —Que alegría… el pequeño pichón por fin voló del nido— esta vez evitó varios shurikens —Seguro Kakashi sensei te prestara una copia de sus libros para que apre... — esquivar el chidori lo hizo callar.

...

Varias horas después y con un claro con menos árboles los chicos se encontraban boca arriba mirando el cielo.

— ¿Sabes? una pequeña parte de mi siempre temió que al irme y regresar de una misión no estarías— Sasuke no dijo nada —Creí que mandarías todo al infierno y te irías, no soy tonto sé que seguido te planteaste irte— levantó una mano al cielo —pero ahora encontraste un lugar soleado- lo miró sonriendo

El azabache le dio un punto por usar el nombre de Hinata así.

—Ya tienes una buena razón para quedarte y empezar de nuevo, para tener otra oportunidad de ser feliz.

Sasuke suspiró mirando el cielo —Ya tenía una buena razón para quedarme— dijo sin importancia —Ahora tengo dos.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido y observó de nuevo el cielo, no solo Hinata había cambiado, Sasuke jamás le habría admitido algo así antes.

—Ese hombre—comenzó Sasuke sin saber como explicarse.

El rubio sin embargo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber por el tono peligroso a quien se refería — ¿El que atacó a Hinata?

—Si

—Esta grave— comento ganándose la atención de su compañero. —Se entero que le iban a imponer el sello de sumisión esta noche y bebió algo raro.

— ¿Trato de matarse?

—La abuela quiso tratarlo pero el clan no lo permitió, ella dijo que seguro no llegaría a la noche.

Sasuke creyó que era lo mejor, le había dado vueltas al asunto y sabía que no descansaría hasta hacer pagar al hombre.

Casi anochecía ambos iban rumbo al hospital pero justo antes de llegar Kiba y Shino aparecieron frente a ellos

Naruto los cuestionó primero — ¿Cómo esta Hinata?

—Bien

— ¿Qué pasa? — a Sasuke no le paso desapercibido la incomodidad del Inuzuka.

—Hinata despertó a medio día.

— ¿Qué? — ambos chicos se acercaron

—La abuela dijo que despertaría hasta mañana.

— ¿Dónde esta? — necesitaba verla

—En el clan vino y…

— ¿Qué? — empezaba a enfurecerse.

—Vinieron por ella Tsunade sama no iba a dejarla ir pero ella insistió en encararlos.

— ¿Por qué la dejaron ir?— Naruto no entendía porque después de lo sucedido Kiba y Shino la dejaron ir.

—Cuando un camarada pide que confíes en ellos debes hacerlo.

—Además Shino envió insectos a vigilar— Kiba jamás hubiese aceptado si no fuera por eso.

Sasuke se volteó rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.

—No está ahí.

—Habla Kiba— Naruto tampoco era muy paciente y Kiba no conocía a Sasuke molesto.

—En la reunión el concejo del clan decidió no expulsarla pero como castigo le impondrían el sello del bouke.

Lo ojos negros se volvieron rojos mirando a los chicos, Kiba maldijo tragando grueso —Hiashi tenía la última palabra dado que la ofensa fue directa a él.

— ¿Entonces?

Shino tomó la palabra al ver temblar de indignación a Kiba —Él expulsó a Hinata del clan.

Naruto comenzó a vociferar pero Sasuke como siempre analizó la situación, él ya lo había hablado con Hinata era mejor ser expulsada que sellada, para todos ese hombre seria ruin pero ante él... tomo la decisión correcta dada la situación, el concejo no dejaría indemne a su hija por lo que hizo, con el sello solo la controlarían y así a Neji pero expulsándola la ponía lejos de las manos del clan, si el hombre era tan observador como parecía se daría cuenta que con el carácter y la forma de ser de Hinata sería más feliz fuera de ese lugar.

— ¿Dónde esta?

— ¿Hiashi? — preguntó Naruto que acabada de sugerir romperle la cara al líder del clan, sin embargo la mirada asesina que recibió le indicó que no era él por quien preguntaba.

—Dijo que necesitaba estar sola... — antes que dijeran nada mas Sasuke de un salto desapareció de su vista.

—Oy teme— iba a seguirlo pero la mano de Shino en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Los camaradas deberían esperar a que sus compañeros terminen de hablar— Naruto maldijo por lo bajo a Sasuke por no llevárselo con él.

...

En una de sus conversaciones Hinata le comentó que cuando quería estar sola lejos del clan acudía a un claro cerca de su zona de entrenamiento, se dirigió al lugar sin pensar mucho en su plan de acción solo quería verla.

Estaba sentada en el pasto la brisa del atardecer movía su cabello largo, se quedo en la rama alta del árbol como hechizado por ella, llevaba su pantalón habitual pero no la chamarra solo una camiseta negra sin ningún estampado.

Ella lo percibió y ladeo un poco la cabeza mirándolo, sintió un vacío en el estomago y el ritmo de su corazón se disparó, lo miraba expectante ella se sonrojo un poco, seguro porque su actitud parecía la de un acosador ahí de pie solo bebiéndose su imagen con la mirada.

Un mechón de su cabello le obstaculizó la visión, se lo acomodo como inconscientemente tras la oreja, los nervios aumentaban al sentir la intensidad de la mirada del joven.

El gesto pareció despertarlo de su letargo, se dejó caer en un gesto que le recordó a los felinos cuando acechan a su presa, reprimió el estremecimiento y solo lo contemplaba ida.

—Hyuga— su voz sonó suave incitante.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos pero él no pudo evitar el tono que uso, iba a conquistarla sabia lo suficiente de ella para recuperarla en menos de diez días. Abrió la boca pero se encontró sin saber que decir, cómo explicarle todo lo que sentía ¡mierda! a donde fue toda la confianza de hace unos segundos.

Cuando vio a Sasuke Uchiha abrir la boca y cerrarla para luego fruncir el ceño no pudo evitarlo, soltó su risa musical pero se detuvo ante la mirada asombrada del muchacho.

—Lo…lo siento Sasuke— le dijo recuperando la calma —es solo que...

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — se acercó a ella un par de pasos.

De inmediato entendió lo que pasaba seguro no sabía lo ocurrido por completo. El sonrojo aumentó y lo miró un poco cohibida —Me dijiste que podía llamarte así— susurró recordando como casi se lo ordeno y más que todo la situación.

Tras un parpadeo se encontraba tumbada en el campo y Sasuke la tenía por la cintura

—Me recuerdas.

Había tal fervor en su tono que le causo una enorme calidez en el pecho. —La gente tiende a subestimarme.

Le sonrió de esa manera que lo desarmaba, iba decir algo más pero sus labios se vieron repentinamente ocupados en algo más interesante.

La besó con intensidad para saber que no era un sueño, ella suspiro contra su boca y hundió su lengua en la boca cálida de la chica arrasando con cualquier pensamiento de ambos, presa de la sensación metió sus manos delicadamente en el cabello azabache acercándolo a ella para asegurarse que se quedaría ahí con ella.

Se separaron cuando el aire empezaba a ser necesario pero Sasuke remprendió la sesión de besos por el cuello cálido en la base del mismo corrió la camisa buscando el lugar indicado, abrió los labios y succionó con fuerza luego sonrió cuando un quejido bastante sensual escapó de los labios de la chica.

Kami ¿que había sido ese sonido? quería que la partiera un rayo para desaparecer con tal de no verlo a la cara, seguro pensaría que era una desvergonzada pero por el contrario lo escucho reír y ese sonido se llevo lejos la parte que quería desaparecer, los besos húmedos subieron de nuevo por su piel, entreabrió los labios esperando el calor del chico deseando sentirlo contra ella por eso cuando él solo los rozo levantó la cabeza un poco tratando de aumentar el contacto, él mordió suavemente su labio inferior y otro de esos sonidos escapó de su boca, sentía su cara arder pero no abrió los ojos

—Hinata— le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecerse —Hinata— repitió esta vez de una forma distinta, abrió los ojos despacio y encontró tal intensidad en la mirada del joven que no hizo nada más que deleitarse mirándolo.

Bajó la mano del pelo del joven acariciando el rostro —Te quiero Sasuke— recibió de regalo una sonrisa torcida de esas que le cortaban el aliento.

Era increíble como unas cuantas palabras de Hinata tenían el efecto de hacerlo olvidar todo, solo podía pensar en que la quería con él lo que quedara de su vida.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Y...yo— bajo las manos a sus costados un poco avergonzada —Yo no olvide nada.

— ¿Cómo?

Enrojeció de nuevo ¿qué le iba a decir? porque se mantuvo fuerte pensando en su mirada y en la sensación del último beso.

—Mmm ya veo— susurró malicioso —Así que mi beso fue más fuerte que cualquier jutsu— los ojos perla se abrieron graciosamente y Sasuke acabó besándola de nuevo iba a ser difícil mantener una conversación.

Ya era de noche pero ellos seguían en el claro, Hinata apoyada contra el pecho fuerte de Sasuke y él la rodeaba por la cintura como aquella vez en el jardín de la residencia Uchiha. Le había contado todo desde que despertó casi al medio día.

—Ya has decidido dónde te quedaras— él tenia su propia idea del lugar ideal.

—Kiba kun y Shino kun me ofrecieron un lugar en sus casas— lo sintió tensarse tras ella y sonrió suavemente —Kurenai sensei también me ofreció espacio dijo que solo se necesitarían unos cuantos cambios y todo estaría listo.

—Mmm.

— ¿Qué sucede? — giró para tratar de verlo y él se apoyó en su hombro.

—Pues no necesitas buscar un lugar nuevo— lo dijo en voz suave dejando que su aliento cayera en el cuello de la muchacha debía ser persuasivo.

— ¿Nuevo?— la voz le tembló un poco pero lo cierto es que con él tan cerca no hilaba bien sus pensamientos.

—Si— removió su cabeza aspirando el aroma de su cabello —Hay un lugar donde tienes tu propia habitación— su voz cada vez más suave y candente. —No se necesitarían cambios y estas ambientada a la casa.

— ¡Oh! — fue todo lo que pudo decir al comprender lo que le insinuaba. Sabía que había muchas razones por las cuales era una mala idea pero por ahora su mente flotaba en una cálida sensación mientras él besaba de nuevo su cuello.

Les había tomado su tiempo alejarse un poco y conversar, le contó acerca de su decisión de que era lo mejor para todos, si ella se quedaba tarde o temprano la usarían como traba para Neji, su hermana la había entendido y aunque lloró la había apoyado, tenerla a su lado cuando su padre quiso hablar con ella fue de gran ayuda, el hombre fue claro y conciso ella había incurrido en dos faltas graves y no podía permitir que continuará en el clan, debía servir como ejemplo de lo que sucedía a la desobediencia, sin embargo en sus ojos no notó decepción o ira, solo tristeza. Antes de salir de la habitación su padre le dio una sola frase pero tan valiosa que la guardaría siempre en su memoria _"Sé feliz"_. Neji le había prometido encontrar una manera de regresarla al clan pero ella le aseguro que no era necesario, debía concentrarse y esforzarse por cumplir la meta de ambos… disolver las ramas de la familia. Cuando acabó de hablar Sasuke la había abrazado diciéndole que todo estaría bien y hasta ese momento notó sus ojos húmedos y se dio cuenta que lloraba, se dejó consolar y luego habían acabado justo como estaban ahora.

— ¿Entonces? — lo soltó como quien no quiere la cosa pero ansioso por la respuesta

—Mmm de…debo ir por mis cosas a casa de Kurenai sensei.

—De acuerdo— de un ágil movimiento se levantó con ella y la alzó, debía apresurarse la quería en su casa lo más rápido posible

—Sa...Sasuke— dijo sorprendida

—Así es más rápido— se acomodó en su pecho dejándolo ser, sabia lo terco que era.

Cuando llegaron a la calle donde vivía su sensei la bajo despacio pero la tomó de la mano como si temiera que al soltarla escapara, ella le sonrió dulcemente y avanzaron juntos, felices como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo, el cielo ya estaba oscuro iluminado por las estrellas y una gran luna asomaba poco a poco.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Hola, pues ya tienen el capitulo final, solo falta el epilogo para terminar de cerrar unas cuantas cositas y ya casi lo acabo creo tenerlo para el lunes o martes. Al final pude completar lo que quería pues el otro sábado ya empiezo exámenes y necesito concentrarme 100% en ello pero como no quería dejar el fic de lado me propuse acabarlo antes de esas fechas si no capaz y lo dejaba tirado por un buen rato.

Muchas estaban intrigadas por lo de Neji y Hiashi pero él solo quería hablar del nuevo cargo como heredero, también deje a Hinata con sus recuerdos ya había pasado por mucho y pobre Sasuke.

Me sorprende haber llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco infinitamente por leer mi historia y acompañarme capitulo a capitulo, y muchas gracias por los reviews;

**andrea, Arika Yuy Uchiha, MissLuppi, flordezereso, megan uzumakii, kaila maya the whater, Lorss, nataru, LordKami, trinity24, LovelessGirl-93, Boonezita, safaronox.**


	18. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Tres meses después.**

Sakura regresaba de su misión, poco después del incidente del clan Hyuga una solicitud de Suna para una capacitación a sus ninjas médicos le pareció buena opción para tomar las cosas con calma así que se ofreció como voluntaria. Le había hecho bien, a pesar de las dificultades que pasó en un inicio por el clima, la gente era amable había hecho buenos amigos y en la última semana con la llegada de Shikamaru descubrió información que le valdría si algún día necesitaba sobornarlo, sacudió la cabeza ¿quién lo pensaría del joven genio? no quería ni imaginar en la reacción del Kazekage y Kankuro al saber lo que hacia el Nara y su hermana.

—Sakura— reconoció la voz de Ino se sorprendió al verla tomada de la mano de Sai.

—Ino, Sai— los saludó alegre, Sai no era experto en emociones pero Ino era bastante comprensiva y buena manejando sentimientos cuando se lo proponía, harían buena pareja.

—Tsunade sama dijo que regresarías hoy.

Sai le sonrió de esa manera que solo él tenia. —Vinimos a recibirte.

—Gracias— los miró suspicazmente —y qué novedades cuentan— les soltó mirando interrogativa sus manos entrelazadas.

—No te hagas— hizo un gesto con la mano libre restándole importancia —Era cuestión de tiempo.

Les sonrió sincera y se encaminaron a la aldea. —Me alegro por ustedes—

—Casi todo sigue igual, Chouji comiendo, Shikamaru aprovechando la más mínima oportunidad para entablar contacto con Suna, Naruto ruidoso aunque algo más unido a Kiba

— ¿En serio? — ese par seguro eran difíciles de soportar.

—Pero Shino kun los mantiene a raya— Sai creyó necesario apuntar el hecho.

Sakura asintió notando que evitaban cierto tema. —Y el clan Hyuga.

Al ver a su amiga tranquila y relajada Ino se sintió libre de hablar. —Neji fue anunciado oficialmente como el heredero y hace poco logro evitar que le colocaran el sello de sumisión a una pequeña. — Ino suspiro —está esforzándose por acabar con esa tradición.

Sai intervino —Lee kun dice que cuenta con el apoyo de Hanabi y Hyuga san también quería reincorporar a Hinata al clan pero ella se negó.

— ¿Como esta ella?

—Bien— Ino se concentró en las reacciones de su amiga —Encontró un buen lugar donde quedarse, ha recibido mucho apoyo.

— ¿Y Sasuke kun?

—Igual de gruñón que siempre, casi no se le ve mucho.

—Aunque si encuentras a Hinata san lo encuentras a él, siempre está con ella menos cuando ve a Neji ha sido difícil que se toleren.

—Puedo imaginarlo

— ¡Oh no! no puedes, con solo verse parece que quieren matarse con la mirada, ni Kiba dio tanto problema, por eso Hinata trata que se vean lo menos posible por ahora.

— ¿Y ya es oficial? — Sakura sonrió —No me imagino a Sasuke kun de novio de nadie.

—Pues no es como si lo hubieran anunciado pero para toda la aldea está claro, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando lo vieron con ella al inicio, parecía su sombra la gente no entendía nada, surgieron comentarios de que era su guardaespaldas pero por la forma de mirarla y las reacciones de Hinata...

—Ya veo supongo que Sasuke kun es algo posesivo— dijo Sakura asintiendo

—Creo que ese es el motivo por el cual los han visto tomados de la mano recientemente, al parecer alguien extendió el rumor de que Hinata estaba comprometida con Neji cuando Sasuke se entero empezó a tomarla de la mano.

—En realidad— intervino Sai —Naruto kun corrió por media aldea poco después seguido de Sasuke kun, él decía algo acerca de que no le tomaría el pelo una tercer vez.

Sakura pudo imaginarse que el rubio había ideado una manera de que Sasuke fuera más abierto, él tenia ese don.

—Aunque en la situación en que están no me sorprendería que pronto se supiera de una boda.

—Wow así de serio— pero le alegro que Sasuke fuera correspondido, Kami sabia que merecía ser feliz, aun así tenia curiosidad — ¿y eso porque?

—Bueno Sasuke kun no es precisamente paciente.

…

Le había tomado cariño al sofá, era grande, cómodo y les permitía estar plácidamente acostados descansando como ahora. Él dormitaba y ella apoyada en su brazo veía el subir y bajar de su pecho, sonrió dispuesta a explorar esa faceta que había descubierto recientemente, se reclinó sobre él dejando caer su cuerpo ligeramente contra su pecho, se humedeció los labios y lentamente le beso el cuello recorriendo hacia arriba un camino de delicados besos, lo sintió moverse un poco pero fingía dormir, sonrió contra su piel y aun con algo de vergüenza se acabó de apoyar con fuerza en su pecho, sus senos se aplastaron contra el chico, se movió un poco hacia adelante para alcanzar su boca, el movimiento obtuvo el resultado esperado.

Sasuke la volteó manteniéndola bajo su cuerpo apoderándose de su boca arrasándola con su lengua, suspiró mientras le rodeaba el cuello y correspondía con la misma intensidad el beso, la mano de él en su cintura se movió despacio por debajo de su blusa, se estremeció recordando como la primera vez que él lo hizo acabó desmayada pero ya se había acostumbrado a la caricia en su abdomen, al calor que despertaba en su cuerpo, su mano subió del cuello al cabello negro hundiendo los dedos ahí, acariciándolo, él por su parte siguió con su mano ascendiendo en la caricia hasta su pecho, Hinata dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba pero cuando abrió los ojos se topó con los negros que la miraban fijo, la turbia mirada brillando de lo que ya conocía… deseo.

El sonrojo aumentó hasta cubrir todo su rostro pero cuando el masajeo con delicadeza el pecho su cuerpo entero reaccionó arqueándose un poco, soltó un jadeo fuerte mientras él continuaba el movimiento, la otra mano del pelinegro se movió a su pierna y la movió despacio colocándola alrededor de sus caderas, nublado por la pasión como se encontraba olvido que hasta ese momento siempre tuvo especial cuidado de no asustarla y que no percibiera lo "fuerte" de su deseo. Y en la posición en que estaban para Hinata fue sorpresivo sentir un bulto golpeando su parte baja, se sobresalto pero de inmediato los labios cálidos la sumergieron en ese estado en que todo dejaba de cobrar importancia y lo único que la mantenía en el mundo era Sasuke y las sensaciones que le despertaba. Él descendió a su cuello abrió los labios y succionó la suave piel, la reacción ante ese gesto y su continuo masaje logró que otro sonido excitante saliera de los labios de la chica, ella se arqueó un poco más hacia él, victima de su propia pasión Hinata llevo sus manos a la camisa del muchacho en un deseo reprimido con el que solo se atrevía a soñar, Sasuke entendió la muda petición y su camisa voló a un lugar olvidado del salón.

Se maravillo ante los ojos perlados que desvelaban el mismo deseo del que él era presa, las manos cálidas y pequeñas recorrieron despacio su torso hechizada por los músculos que el entrenamiento diario le dejaba, sintió el bulto aumentar y él soltó un sonido ahogado, se sintió de alguna manera poderosa al saber que ella tenía ese efecto en él. No supo cómo ni en qué momento pero cuando sintió mas aire en su cuerpo fue consciente de que ya no tenía la blusa, la vergüenza fue mucha al notarlo mirarla hipnotizado y cuando el bajo y beso su vientre una fuerte sacudida la recorrió, mientras él subía en un camino de besos el deseo aumentaba, los labios se deslizaron sobre su pecho aun sobre su sostén, Hinata estuvo segura que perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos y Sasuke no estaba ni dispuesto a detenerse, la sintió temblar y temió que ella se desmayara ¡oh no! no podía.

—Hinata— le soltó con una voz tan ronca que él mismo se sorprendió, la chica trató de enfocarlo y sus miradas quedaron prendadas expresando no solo deseo sino algo más profundo.

Hinata abrió los labios, había tratado de decirlo antes pero temía la reacción de él, sin embargo justo en ese momento todo temor la dejo —Sa… Sasuke yo... — y su voz sonó débil, quebrada.

El estruendo del pequeño reloj los devolvió a la dura realidad, Hinata quedó en blanco a sabiendas del significado del sonido, Sasuke había aprendido a odiar ese reloj pero en ese instante era capaz de borrarlo del planeta. La vio a los ojos y notó como se esfuma todo el ambiente dejando solo la vergüenza y el sonrojo ¡maldición!

Se levantó y le lanzó una última mirada anhelante —Voy a ducharme— tomó su camisa del suelo —Espérame— bufó molesto.

Sabía que no era con ella que estaba molesto, le llegó el sonido de su voz maldiciendo a su sensei por lo bajo, corrió a tomar su blusa y colocársela rápido, bebió agua y fue al cuarto de lavado necesitaba lavarse la cara, sus ojos estaban brillantes y su rostro aun estaba rojo. Mirándose al espejo recordó el bulto que hasta hace unos momentos se movía entre sus piernas, se llevó una mano al pecho nerviosa por el miedo mismo de lo que significaba, pero más que nada ante la reacción de su cuerpo de necesidad y frustración por lo que quedo inconcluso. Sacudió la cabeza recordando a su sensei, hace tres meses había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se presento a recoger sus cosas...

— _¿Qué te vas a quedar donde? — parecía que sus ojos saltarían de sus cuencas en cualquier instante. _

—_Yo... — en ese momento las razones que hasta ese momento habían quedado olvidadas surgían poco a poco. _

— _¿Cuál es el problema? — Sasuke intervino molesto ¿pretendía acaso arruinar lo que había logrado? _

_La mujer lo miró sin un ápice de temor, pasada la confusión y escepticismo inicial, entendió todo cuando el sonrojo y los nervios de Hinata le hicieron ver lo que sucedía entre ambo. _

— _¿Qué crees que pensaran de Hinata?— Sasuke enarco una ceja mirando intimidatoriamente a la mujer —Dos jóvenes viviendo juntos sin ningún tipo de compromiso, a ti puede que no te importe pero a Hinata la aldea entera la comerá viva— Y a él que le importaba la aldea solo quería a Hinata con él —¿Te gustaría eso? que la reputación de Hinata ande en boca de todos ¿soportarías las habladurías sobre ella?— no sabía mucho del joven pero evidentemente no parecía de los que dejaban pasar ese tipo de cosas por alto._

_Miró a Hinata que se removía incómoda sin saber que hacer ¡mierda! al primer idiota que escuchara ensuciando su nombre se le iría encima. —Bien— cruzó los brazos molesto y bufó —Solo dormirá acá— y con eso daba todo por sentado._

_Kurenai tuvo que abstenerse de seguir empleando el mismo tono agresivo, paso a uno autoritario para dejarle claro al chico quien era el adulto a cargo. —Mientras viva en mi casa y tiene que ser así— remarcó —Hinata tendrá horarios que respetar y la única manera en salga de aquí es regresando a su clan o casada— y para pena de ambos un fuerte sonrojo invadió a Hinata y una imperceptible incomodidad a Sasuke._

Después de eso tuvieron que adaptarse a la rutina, entrenaban por la mañana a veces con sus equipos o juntos, por las tardes la pasaban juntos y a las siete de la noche entre semana era el toque de queda. Hinata no se lo decía pero cuando se retrasaba aunque fuera un minuto, su sensei le regalaba una enorme charla sobre responsabilidades, embarazos y madres jóvenes. Y ni hablar del día que decidió hablarle de sexo, Hinata deseo que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara de golpe. Pero le perturbaba no tener el coraje de decirle lo que sentía, ella se había prometido ser valiente y odiaba no tener el valor para enfrentarlo.

La ducha fría le sirvió bastante aunque no quitaba el mal sabor de boca, esa no era la manera adecuada de calmar "su problema" maldita mujer y sus estúpidos horarios, aunque Hinata respondió bastante bien, temía que se desmayara cuando... se golpeo mentalmente antes de revivir la sesión anterior y que su problema cobrara vida de nuevo, tal vez podrían empezar otro día mas temprano, si esa era la solución mañana lo retomaría, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro. Bajó y la encontró en la entrada un poco nerviosa y aun sonrojada, suspiró y se encamino a la salida, caminaban despacio no le preocupaba la mujer mas bien debía agradecer que la devolviera, notó a Hinata pararse y se volvió malhumorado, ella tenía la vista baja.

— ¿Que pasa?

—Estás molesto—le levantó el mentón para que lo viera.

—No es contigo lo sabes— ella asintió pero desvió la mirada, aflojó la presión pero no la soltó, con voz suave trato de obtener una respuesta — ¿hay algo mas?

Ella lo miró decidida, se zafó y dio un paso atrás, era el momento no quería seguir cargando con eso, necesitaba decirle, él se sorprendió por su reacción pero espero —Yo— tomó aire —a ti— levantó la mirada y la bajo de nuevo —yo…

—Qué es Hinata me estas preocupando.

Ella respingo mirándolo se veía impaciente y si, también preocupado, se preocupaba por ella, ella era importante para él, sonrió decidida avanzó el paso retrocedido mirándolo fijamente —Te amo— su voz sonó segura, sus ojos perlados repletos de sinceridad, él se quedo muy quieto solo la brisa nocturna soplando entre ellos.

Los nervios la traicionaron de nuevo ante la mirada oscura que no revelaba nada —So... solo quería— se apartó un poco —Kurenai sensei se enfadara si llego tarde— comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero la mano en su muñeca se lo impidió.

Se volvió observándolo pero él se mantenía de espalda, tal vez no fue buena idea pero se sentía calmada y feliz por decírselo —Sasuke— susurró —no tienes que respon... — la atrajo de golpe y la beso con ímpetu, apretando con fuerza su cintura pegándola a él.

Hinata respondió el beso de manera gentil, tratando de calmar la tempestuosa forma de besar del chico, el beso intenso siguió intenso pero ya no tan impetuoso. Las rodillas le fallaron pero no se noto por la forma en que él la sostenía.

—Hinata— susurro contra sus labios —Hinata— una y otra vez repitió su nombre haciéndola temblar —Se mía— ella abrió los ojos siendo arrastrada por esa oscura mirada —Se mía— repitió seguro, sus ojos mostrando mas sentimiento que nunca.

Ella enrosco los brazos en su cuello ruborizada —Ya soy tuya— él la beso de nuevo despacio.

—Ahora que lo sepan todos— ella lo vio sin comprender él la soltó y la tomo de la mano —Vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

—Con tu sensei.

—A... ¿a qué?

—Solo hay una forma de sacarte de ahí ¿no?— ella se freno en seco mirándolo aturdida.

—Qué… ¿qué quieres decir?

—Justo lo que dije— la miro con suficiencia —A menos que ahora te retractes de tu palabra.

Hinata sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza ¿estaba diciendo él lo que creía que decía? su corazón iba a estallar.

Él le dio esa sonrisa de lado — Entonces ¿serás mía Hinata? — Y esta vez fue el turno de ella para lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo —Supongo que eso es un sí.

…

Al día siguiente Yuhi Kurenai corría por toda Konoha con una lista enorme de cosas por hacer, maldito chico solo le había dado un mes de tiempo para preparar el evento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

.

Un pelinegro estaba frente a la piedra de los caídos, el nombre de su hermano se leía entre otros tantos, había sido uno de los primeros decretos de Naruto como Hokage. Era otro aniversario de su muerte siempre acudía en esa fecha, no se quedaba mucho tiempo, no llevaba flores, no lloraba, solo veía el nombre de su hermano intensamente.

Camino despacio rumbo al Distrito Uchiha, veía a la gente pasear, sonreír completamente ajenos, seguro sin saber, seguro sin recordar y el pinchazo en su pecho le recordaba sus oscuros tiempos pero no podía permitirse llevar por ello.

_Sé feliz por mi Sasuke pero ante todo se feliz por ti._

La gente dice que perdones pero eso no significa olvidar, él jamás olvidaría tampoco es que ya no le doliera, sin importar el paso del tiempo siempre dolía un poco, él simplemente encontró la manera de vivir con eso.

Había seguido el consejo de su hermano, aquello que le había dicho en susurros hace tantos años.

_Encuentra Sasuke, encuentra razones para vivir._

En aquel tiempo no creyó encontrar nada, perdió la esperanza varias veces sin embargo ahora agradecía haber esperado, agradecía la insistencia de Naruto.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar y su primogénito de siete años cayó sobre él, seguido de una pequeña de tres años que hacia pucheros en espera de ser alzada.

—La cena esta lista— la voz de Hinata surgió de la cocina.

Tomo a su pequeña con un brazo y a su hijo con el otro, camino adentrándose en la casa. Sentados cenando contemplo a su familia, las risas de los niños, la mirada dulce de su esposa, no tenían que ser muchas solo tenían que ser suficientes y para él lo eran, las tres personas junto a él eran su mundo, les sonrió sincero agradeciéndoles por ser sus razones para vivir.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el epilogo, me alegra muchísimo que les gustara el cap anterior.<p>

Que les pareció ¿Muy dulzón? Lo siento amo los happy endings y me sobrepasa.

Veo todo lo que he escrito y pienso OMG escribí un fic y aun mas importante lo leyeron XD es tonto pero aun no me lo creo. Me gusto mucho la experiencia es algo único, no se si vaya a escribir otra cosa como dije entro a exámenes (gracias por sus buenos deseos) pero bueno todo puede pasar, no lo descarto me encanto escribir sobre ellos.

Y los reviews ¡pasaron los 200! se los agradezco de todo corazón leerlos siempre me animaba y me gusta saber lo que piensan, gracias por acompañarme desde el inicio y apoyarme y a aquellos que lean después muchas gracias también.

Y hasta el final no faltaran las gracias a ustedes;

**flordezereso, LovelessGirl-93, josyuchiha, DarkAmychan, trinity24, LordKami, Lorss, andrea, Mar13, safaronox, MaRiZa 02, megan uzumakii, kaila maya the whater, MissLuppi, Vy-chan, Tsuki Neko, Hinami**


End file.
